


A Man Cannot Two Masters Serve

by TazzyJan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Harry is tired of being a pawn in somebody else’s chess game.  He wonders if Snape might not be, too.Set sometime after OOTP (not cannon compliant from here on).  Harry is 16 at the start of this work.Tags and pairings may update as the story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was numb. He had been for weeks. Sirius was dead. Sirius was dead and it was all his fault. No, not all his fault. Not all his fault at all. Dumbledore had his fair share of blame in what had happened. Why had he kept him in the dark for so long? Why hadn’t the man trusted him? But he hadn’t bothered, too busy with his own machinations to care. Sirius didn’t matter to Dumbledore. He was the only thing that mattered. 

Harry Potter. 

His perfect pawn.

But perhaps not his only one. He had not missed the way Dumbledore ordered Snape about, commanding him to risk his life again and again without pause. No, he was not the only pawn being moved about the old wizard’s chessboard and he was tired of being used. He had to wonder if, perhaps, Snape was getting tired of it as well.

Knowing it was foolhardy but needing to talk to someone that would not jump to the wizard’s defense, he headed down to the dungeon. There was a pretty good chance Snape would toss him out on his ear, but he was willing to risk it. 

As he rounded the corner to Snape’s rooms, Harry stopped and frowned. Something appeared to be piled in a heap in front of the door. A moment later, Harry realized that it wasn’t something but rather someone and rushed toward them. Skidding to a stop beside the huddled form, Harry gasped when he realized it was Snape. He was unconscious and still wearing his Death Eater robes. This was not good. If anyone saw him like this…

“Professor Snape? Sir?” Harry called softly, trying to rouse the man. He doubted if the wards would let him into the rooms even carrying Snape. He would have to get him to come around enough to let them in or he would have to take him to Madam Pomfrey, something he didn’t want to risk. 

Harry looked up and down the corridor, making sure no one else was around before drawing his wand and casting a light enervate spell. He kept a careful hold on Snape’s wand arm when he felt him start to come around, not wanting to be on the wrong end of a hex by mistake. He couldn’t help but tighten his arms when he heard the man groan in pain. Harry had never heard such a sound from the stoic Potions Master before and it both unnerved and angered him. For all that Snape had done for them, for all the risks he took, that Dumbledore would leave him collapsed on the floor was unforgiveable. 

“Come on, Sir,” Harry coaxed in the same soft voice. “I need you to let us through your wards.”

“Po-Potter,” Snape stammered as he eyes fluttered open to see a pair of worried green ones looking down at him. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said. Satisfied that Snape knew who he was at least, he let go of the man’s arm and tried to help him sit up. “I found you… You were passed out.”

“Yes,” Snape said as the events of the night came roaring back to him. He could still feel the lingering pain of the Cruciatus Curse that the Dark Lord had subjected him to. It sizzled along his veins making his muscles cramp agonizingly.

“What… what are you doing down here?” Snape asked. He tried to push himself up and away from Potter but his limbs refused to obey him.

“I came to talk to you,” Harry said. “Do you think you can stand if I help you?”

“I do not need your help,” Snape said out of reflex.

“I beg your pardon, Sir, but I really think you do,” Harry replied carefully. “At least let me help you inside. I’ll leave then if that’s what you want.”

“Fine,” Snape sighed. “Since I seem to have little choice in the matter.”

“You always have a choice, Sir,” Harry said his voice hardening. He was sick and tired of his choices being taken from him and he refused to do that to Snape. If the man truly did not want his help then he wouldn’t force it on him.

“Such a Gryffindor,” Snape replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Very well. Help me inside. The wards will let us pass now that I am conscious again.”

It took a few minutes and no small amount of strength on Harry’s part to get Snape to his feet. He thought about simply levitating the man but again did not want him to feel as if he was being manipulated. Once they were inside, the door firmly warded behind them, Harry helped him to the sofa and gently lowered him down. 

“What do you need?” Harry asked, his concern evident. 

Snape had closed his eyes in relief as soon as he’d been lowered onto the sofa but they sprang open at Potter’s words. “Your services are no longer required, Mr. Potter,” he said though his usual rancor was nowhere to be heard. “I shall be fine.”

“Right,” Harry snorted. “And Dumbledore’s just a kindly old wizard.”

Snape quirked an eyebrow at the boy’s remark and studied him. There was something different about Potter. Something… harder. Had the boy actually figured out that the great Albus Dumbledore was not so benevolent a master as he tried to appear? Had he figured out that he was little more than a means to an end for the old man?

“What?” Harry asked when Snape continued to stare at him. “Did you think I would never figure out that he’s just using me? Using us both? I know I’m not the brightest but…”

“There is nothing wrong with your mental faculties, Mr. Potter,” Snape put in before he could stop himself. “And you are right. We are little more than cogs in a machine to Dumbledore. Cogs that can be chewed up and spit out when they become no longer useful.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I don’t intend to be cast off like garbage,” Harry said. 

“Neither do I, yet I am unsure what can be done to stop it.”

“Maybe a new alliance needs to be forged,” Harry suggested. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. He knew what he was saying and just who he was saying it to. This was dangerous to the point of foolhardiness yet it could not feel more right. 

“Really?” Snape all but purred. “And to who would this new alliance pledge their allegiance may I ask?”

“To me,” Harry said boldly. 

“You mean to set yourself up as a new Lord?” Snape’s voice was incredulous. Never would he have thought this of the boy. 

“No,” Harry said quickly. “We have enough people running around playing at being a Lord as it is. We don’t need another one. I have no intention of ruling over anyone.”

“Then what would be the point?”

“Peace,” Harry said. “But not just for Dumbledore’s chosen few. Peace, and freedom, for everyone.”

“A novel concept,” Snape admitted, impressed. He tried to sit up a bit straighter and couldn’t help but groan. 

“Snape?” Harry called out, taking a half step toward the man.

“Make yourself useful, boy, and fetch me a pain potion,” Snape said tersely. 

“Accio pain potion,” Harry said at once grabbing the vial out of the air as it flew toward him. A moment later he was sitting next to Snape on the sofa and helping the man to drink it. He waited until the pinched lines around his eyes had eased before speaking again. “Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need a healing draught?”

“No,” Snape said, waiving him off. “It is merely the lingering effects of one too many Cruciatus curses. I should be fine in a few hours.”

“How many times did he…?”

“Four,” Snape replied, unsure why he was telling the boy all of this. 

“I should help you to bed,” Harry said then blushed hotly when he realized how that sounded.

Snape couldn’t hold in a chuckle when Potter blushed bright red at his unintentional innuendo. “Is that an offer, Mr. Potter?” he asked, unable to help himself. 

Harry blushed even brighter then grinned. “Only to tuck you in, Sir,” he replied cockily. 

“And here I was thinking my evening might actually be looking up,” Snape mused. “Shame that.”

“As if,” Harry snorted. 

“Insults now?” Snape bristled. Not that he could blame the boy. He was nobody’s idea of a catch after all.

“Hardly,” Harry replied. “I meant as if you’d ever be interested in me, you know… like that.”

Snape gaped at him, shocked. The Gryffindor Golden Boy actually thought someone would turn him from their bed? Was he mad? Then again, Snape realized, he was young and surrounded himself constantly with the likes of Weasley and Granger. Perhaps he was as unaware of his… charms… as he seemed to be. 

“I doubt anyone would turn you from their bed, Harry,” he said, slipping and using Potter’s first name. 

“You’re not just anyone, Sir,” Harry replied. “Besides, you’ve had a rough night and you’re still hurting. I would be a complete berk to take advantage of the situation.”

“A Slytherin would.”

“Lucky for you I’m a Gryffindor.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry slipped back into the Gryffindor common room he was surprised to find Ron and Hermione there waiting for him. He stiffened at the sight of them, unexpectedly irritated by their presence. Were they part of it, he wondered? Or were they truly his friends? He hated that he had been forced to this point, where he had to wonder if his closest friends were really his allies. 

“What’s wrong, mate?” Ron asked when Harry hesitated in the doorway. 

“Nothing,” Harry said dismissively only for Hermione to glare at him.

“Don’t give me that,” she said. “It’s not nothing. Something is bothering you. Is it… Sirius?”

“No,” Harry sighed as he came over and sat down beside them on the couch. “Not really. I… I’m not sure I can talk about it.”

“Harry,” Hermione said softly as he she reached out and took his hand. “We’re your friends. Whatever it is, you can tell us.”

Harry sat for a moment eying the pair. Finally he nodded. “I need your word that what we talk about here stays between us. You don’t talk about it with anyone else.”

“Of course, Harry,” Hermione said quickly.

“Yeah. Our lips are sealed,” Ron added.

Slowly, Harry told them about Dumbledore and the realizations he had come to. He left out the part about Snape, not sure that the man would want him to discuss him and unsure how his friends would take the fact that he had confided in the man first. 

“You really believe…” Hermione began, her eyes wide.

“Yes,” Harry said resolutely. “He’s been jerking me along since I got here. Keeping me in the dark. Only telling me what he wanted me to know. Not to mention sending me back to my relatives every summer.”

“But he only did that because of the wards,” Hermione tried to reason.

“Did he?” Harry countered. “How do we even know those wards exist? And even if they do, there are other places that could be warded. There are other places I could have gone. No, he sent me there for a reason. He wanted me to grow up how I did. He needed me… conditioned.”

“Conditioned for what?” Ron asked. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew and it made him want to be sick.

“Not to question those above me, ” Harry replied. “To trust him unconditionally. To see him as the kindly grandfather I never had so I would blindly go along with whatever he said without question.”

“Are you sure he knew how your relatives were treating you?” Hermione asked, grasping at straws. She didn’t want to think of Dumbledore as being so coldly manipulative, especially of Harry. Of course, if what Harry said was true then he was not the only one the man had been manipulating. He had been using all of them.

“Do you really think he never checked up on the Boy Who Lived?” Harry asked bitterly. “My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. How would he have known to do that unless he knew exactly what they were doing to me?”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione gasped and tightened her grip on his hand. 

“What are we going to do, mate?” Ron asked.

Harry felt something unwind inside of him when Ron said ‘we’. It meant he wasn’t as alone in all of this as he’d originally thought. His closest friends would still stand behind him. “I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “But I do know I’m done being used. Dumbledore and Voldemort can play their little games all they want but they aren’t playing them with me. Not anymore.”

“We’re with you, Harry,” Hermione told him. “Whatever you decide to do, we’re with you.”

“Just let us know what you need,” Ron agreed. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, blushing slightly. “You have no idea how much it means to me to know I haven’t lost you, too.”

They retired to their rooms after that not wanting to be caught in the common room so late and have to try to explain themselves. Harry had been telling the truth when he said he didn’t know what he was going to do. Not yet at least, though one of the first things he wanted to do was talk to Snape again. He wanted to be able to tell Ron and Hermione that they could trust him but he wouldn’t do that without the man’s permission. Snape had a good deal more to lose than he did if word of this got out to the wrong person. 

Sleep that night was a long time coming as Harry ran past events through his mind, looking at them from his new perspective. He cringed at all the times he should have questioned Dumbledore or demanded more information instead of blindly following the man, so sure he had his best interests at heart. He could see it so plainly now. Dumbledore cared about one thing – destroying Voldemort – and he didn’t care who he had to sacrifice along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape lay in his bed thinking about the evening’s events. Potter had been quite the surprise. He had not thought the boy capable of seeing past Dumbledore’s façade of the benevolent old wizard. After all, it had taken him a little while to see through his gratitude and recognize the scheming wizard beneath the kindly exterior. What was even more surprising, however, was that Potter had turned to him. Considering their rather contentious relationship, he would have thought himself the last person Potter would have trusted. It seemed Dumbledore’s façade wasn’t the only one the boy had seen through. 

That required additional thought. Surely he was not losing his touch to the extent that even Potter could see through his subterfuge. No, he didn’t think that was the case. Rather, it seemed the boy had been paying a bit more attention to things than he had thought. After all, Albus did tend to order him about with almost callous disregard. He had not thought Potter aware of such. Or that he cared. Apparently he had been mistaken on both parts. The latter, of course, begged the question as to why but he dismissed it. Not to brag, but he was a powerful ally to have. Perhaps it was no more than Potter’s realization of such that had brought him to his door this evening. 

His mind turned to the new alliance Potter wanted to create. It would be risky. Very risky. If he put his trust in the wrong person he could be found out. That, he knew, would not bode well for Harry. Or for himself if he was discovered to be a part of it as well. Still, he was growing weary of being pulled this way and that by two disparate masters. 

The freedom Potter spoke of was alluring. They would still have to destroy the Dark Lord, of course, as well as do something about Dumbledore lest he set himself up in Voldemort’s place. That, however, was a thought for another time. For now, he needed to sleep and heal. Come tomorrow, he and Potter could start to plan. As he closed his eyes, an image of Potter blushing faintly came to mind and Snape slipped off to sleep with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry did his best to act as if everything was normal. Luckily, most people still attributed his quiet demeanor to Sirius’ passing. Even Dumbledore seemed content with the excuse. That was fine with Harry. The last thing he needed was to draw anyone’s attention. 

As they got ready to leave the Great Hall for their first class, Harry couldn’t help but glance toward the head table. It wasn’t Dumbledore he was looking at though, it was Snape. He found the man seemingly concentrating on his breakfast, his movements somewhat slow and measured as if he was still in some degree of pain. Harry frowned at the thought and quickly looked away. He would make it a point to check on the man after Potions class. 

“What’s wrong?” Hermione whispered when she caught sight of the look on Harry’s face.

“Nothing,” he replied softly, shaking his head minutely to let them know that he would explain later. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to tell them since showing concern for Snape would likely flabbergast them both but he wasn’t sure how he could hide it. Not if he was including them in his slowly forming plans. He needed to talk to Snape. 

Luckily, Potions was the last class of the day. It meant he would have to go all day without talking to the man but also that when they did talk it was unlikely they would be disturbed. That suited Harry just fine. He had questions that he wanted answers to and didn’t want Snape to be able to brush him off with the excuse that he had a class to get to. Not that Harry thought he would after last night but Snape was prickly at the best of times. 

“Potter, a word,” Snape said in his most scathing voice as the class began to pack up their things. He had not missed the way the boy had looked at him in the Great Hall that morning nor had he missed the surreptitious looks during class. 

Harry put on his best ‘I’m caught’ expression and quietly whispered to Ron and Hermione not to wait for him that he would be a while. Reluctantly, they departed leaving Harry alone with his teach. As soon as they were out the door Snape waved his wand locking and warding the door behind them before coming around his desk to where Harry stood.

“If you cannot be more circumspect that that…” he began only for Harry to smile.

“They’ll assume I kept glancing at you because I did something. You keeping me after class cinched it,” Harry said. He saw Snape start to protest and held his hands up. “But I’ll try to do better in the future.”

“See that you do,” Snape told him. “I shudder to think what the Headmaster might do if he found out about this prematurely.”

“He won’t,” Harry said confidently. “The only ones who know anything are you, Ron and Hermione.”

“You trust them?” Snape asked, though he wasn’t surprised. The trio were inseparable. He only hoped neither of them turned out to be more loyal to Dumbledore than Harry.

“Yes. They were pretty upset when they found out what Dumbledore had been doing. And that was without me telling them anything about last night.”

“They are unaware of my… involvement?” Snape asked, surprised.

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t know if you were okay with me telling them.”

“You will need to at some point if we are to be allies in this,” Snape pointed out.

“I know. But if you’re not ready for me to tell them then I won’t yet.” At Snape’s shocked look Harry frowned. “I’m not him. I’m not going to manipulate you or use you or whatever. If you don’t want them to know that you’re helping me then they won’t.”

“Thank you,” Snape said after long moments of silence. “I have been little more than a puppet to both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord for so long that I have grown to expect little else.”

“That’s okay,” Harry said. “Just… I’m not him and I’m not my father either.”

“I know.”

“So,” Harry hesitated, blushing slightly. “How are you feeling?”

“Feeling?” Snape asked with a frown.

Harry felt his face heat even more and shrugged self-consciously. “You looked like you were still in pain at breakfast. Are you?”

“No,” Snape said, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. “And breakfast was more for show. It would not do for Albus to think I came out of my meeting unscathed.”

“But you didn’t!”

“No, but he did not know that. He was not the one that tended to me last night. For all he knew, I was perfectly fine when I returned to the castle.”

“He should know better,” Harry ground out. The idea that Dumbledore had not even come to check on Snape, that he just assumed the man was fine after his meeting with Voldemort made his blood boil. He was treating Snape like he was disposable and Harry couldn’t stand the thought.

“Potter? Harry?” Snape called as Harry stood there, his fists clenched in anger.

“He has no right to treat you that way,” Harry said as he tried to force his rage back.

Snape stared at the young man taken aback by the strength of his reaction. After last night he had surmised that Potter would not be happy with Dumbledore’s treatment of him but this went above and beyond that. 

“Perhaps not,” Snape said carefully, “but it has been the status quo for some time now. It is not likely to change.”

“It can,” Harry offered.

“Under you?” 

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “I won’t treat you like that. And I won’t let anyone else treat you like that either.”

“That is a tall order to fill,” Snape said not unkindly. “Albus will do whatever he has to in order to get what he wants. Our wishes will not matter to him.”

“For now maybe,” Harry agreed. “But not for much longer. I’m done being his puppet and I’m done watching him use the people I care about.”

Snape quirked an eyebrow at Harry’s words but didn’t reply. It went unspoken that Harry was including him in with those he cared about and it gave him pause. They might be in this mess together but he was not the sort of man that Harry Potter should care about. 

“You would be wise not to include me in your affections,” Snape told him and was surprised when his heart clenched at the words.

“I disagree,” Harry told him. “And besides, it’s too late anyway.”

“Harry…”

“How many times have you saved my life?” Harry broke in. “How many times have you put yourself at risk because of me?”

“I was following the Headmaster’s orders.”

“Bullshit,” Harry shot back. “You were protecting me and it had nothing to do with Dumbledore. Even when you hated me…”

“I never hated you,” Snape said quickly. He knew he had done a very good job of pretending to hate Potter but he could no longer stand the thought of Harry thinking it the truth.

“You could have fooled me,” Harry said.

“I was… displeased when I first saw you,” Snape tried to explain. “Your likeness to your father was uncanny. When I looked at you, I saw only James.”

“I know that. Now. But like I said, I’m not my father.”

“I am well aware of that. For one thing, your father would never have turned to me for help. He would not have trusted a Slytherin.”

“Didn’t you know? The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I asked it not to.”

“Amazingly, Potter, I find that easy to believe,” Snape said. “You have a slyness that would have done well in my House.”

Harry grinned widely at that, pleased by Snape’s words. He wasn’t sure why he found them so gratifying but he did. Unlike Dumbledore, Snape did not give out praise effusively. In fact, he hardly gave out praise at all. Harry found he rather liked being on the receiving end of it though he did not expect it to happen often. 

They talked a bit more with Snape filling Harry in on the Dark Lord’s plans and Harry telling him what all Dumbledore had imparted to him. Unsurprisingly, Snape had a great deal more to tell than Harry did. In truth, it was shocking just how much the Headmaster was keeping Harry in the dark. Enough so that Snape felt his own anger rising. 

“This isn’t going to interfere with your spying, is it?” Harry asked suddenly worried that Snape might inadvertently give himself away.

“No,” Snape assured him, touched that Harry would worry for him in such a manner. “I am a better Occlumens than Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. They will not find out about this from me.”

“Alright,” Harry nodded, relieved. “I better get back to my dorm before Ron and Hermione come looking for me. Can we talk again? I have some questions for you that I never got around to.”

Snape thought for a moment. “Botch your potion tomorrow. I will give you detention for it so we might speak without arousing suspicion.”

“That’ll be easy,” Harry replied cheekily making Snape chuckle. Harry bid him good night and turned to leave but Snape’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Potter… if you wish to inform Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger of my involvement, you may.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“You trust them. I find that is good enough for me.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him again. As it was too early to speak privately in the common room they headed up to Harry and Ron’s dorm room. Harry cast a silencing spell around the bed so that they wouldn’t be overheard.

“What happened with Snape?” Ron asked once they were all gathered on the bed.

“Nothing,” Harry said. “I just wanted to check on him after last night.”

“Last night?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“There was a Death Eater meeting. I found him collapsed in the floor outside his rooms. That’s where I was.”

“Mate, you need to be careful,” Ron admonished. “Snape is…”

“On our side,” Harry told him. “The whole reason I was in the dungeon last night was because I wanted to talk to him about Dumbledore.”

“You really think you can trust him?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah, I do,” Harry replied. “Snape’s as much of a pawn in this as I am. Dumbledore orders him to risk his life like it was nothing and then leaves him collapsed in a heap without so much as a second thought.”

“But he’s a Death Eater,” Ron put in.

“He was a Death Eater,” Harry corrected. “He hasn’t been one for a while. I’m not sure when he changed sides but I know he’s one of us. I trust him and I need you two to trust him as well.”

“Alright, Harry,” Hermione said. “If you trust him then we will, too.”

“Yeah, just is he going to hex us for knowing about last night?” Ron asked. Snape was an intensely proud man. Ron didn’t think he would take them knowing about his moment of weakness well.

“He said I could tell you,” Harry shrugged. 

“He trusts us then?” Hermione asked, somewhat surprised.

“He said since I trusted you that was good enough for him.”

“So what now?” Hermione asked.

“Now we start digging into Voldemort’s past. And that includes the known Death Eaters. I think the key to defeating him will be buried there somewhere.”

“Alright, Harry. We’ll get to work on it,” Hermione said.

“One more thing,” Harry said. “What do you think about bringing Neville and Luna in on this? Just to try to run some interference with Dumbledore.”

“I think it’s a good idea but you need to be careful. They have a lot of respect for Dumbledore.”

“Yeah, Mate. You might want to feel them out a bit first. And I don’t know if I’d tell them about Snape right away. No way is Neville going to be comfortable working with him.”

“Good point,” Harry replied. “I’ll keep Snape’s name out of it when I talk to them.”

“Is there anyone else you want to bring into this?” Hermione asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “For now, the less people that know the safer we all are. Why? Did you have someone in mind?”

“I was thinking of Remus,” she replied. “He’s in the Order and might have more information than Snape.”

“Let me talk to Snape about it and see what he thinks. He’d have a better insight into how Remus might respond. We can’t afford to give ourselves away.”

The pair reluctantly agreed though they were still puzzled at why Harry would trust Snape more than Remus. In truth, they were worried, too. Snape was a spy and a damn good one. Who was to say he wasn’t playing Dumbledore and planning to turn Harry over to Voldemort at the first opportunity? Of course, he’d had plenty of opportunities so far and hadn’t done so but they still worried.

“You don’t think Harry’s making a mistake trusting Snape of all people?” Ron asked Hermione when they were alone.

“I don’t know,” Hermione admitted. “But I know I trust Harry and his instincts.”

“Yeah well I’m going to be keeping an eye on the git,” Ron said. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Potions class was going as usual when Harry purposely added the wrong ingredient to his cauldron. Snape had been watching for this and quickly strode over to the young man, a scowl on his face. He stared down into the simmering cauldron watching it change from the shimmering red it was supposed to be to an ugly grey and smirked. _Well at least he didn’t make it blow up_ , he thought to himself before rounding on Harry.

“Mr. Potter!” he snarled. “What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?”

“Uh, making a potion, Sir,” Harry offered in his best guilty voice.

“This is not a potion,” Snape continued to sneer. “This is an example of your imbecilic failure to follow even the simplest of instructions. Ten points from Gryffindor!”

“But…” Harry sputtered.

“And detention every night this week for talking back,” Snape said then whirled around and headed to the other side of the classroom to ostensibly check on the progress of the rest of the class.

Even knowing it was planned Harry couldn’t help but blush at the rebuke. He balled his hands into fists and stiffened when he heard snickering from the Slytherin side of the room. He could almost feel Malfoy’s eyes on him but refused to give him the satisfaction of looking his way. Harry suddenly realized that this feigned animosity toward Snape was going to be one of the hardest things to maintain.

For his part, Snape did not so much as look in Harry’s direction for the rest of the class. When it let out, he watched as Harry and his friends quickly gathered their books and left without a backward glance. Snape told himself that that was good. It would not do for Harry to draw attention to the two of them. Still, he was slightly hurt when the boy ignored him so thoroughly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore sat in his office quietly mulling over recent events. Severus had returned from his latest meeting with very little news. It seemed the Dark Lord’s latest raid had not gone as planned and he was beside himself as to the reason why. Dumbledore wondered that himself. The Order had not been aware of any pending raid, something that bothered him greatly. Severus had told him that it was a low level raid and that was why the Dark Lord had not informed him of it, not wanting to take him away from the potion he was supposedly brewing for him. 

It was a reasonable answer yet Dumbledore was wary. Severus, while obviously still feeling the pain of his meeting, did not seem as damaged as he normally did after such things. Perhaps it was as the man said and the Dark Lord had not wanted to do anything to interrupt the potion he was brewing. Still, something did not sit quite right with him.

Then there was Harry. He could understand the boy still being somewhat down over Sirius’ untimely demise but it was far too quiet for his liking. It was past time he shook himself out of his doldrums and concentrated on what was important – defeating Voldemort. 

He was sorry, of course, that Sirius had died. The man would have been useful in keeping Harry in line but deaths were inevitable in any war. Sirius had played his part and now it was time for someone else to take up the mantle of Harry’s father figure. Perhaps Lupin would be a good choice. He had known Harry’s parents as well as being close to Sirius. Yes, Lupin would be a good one to step into the sudden void in Harry’s life. He would speak to the man at the next Order meeting. In the meantime, he would be keeping a close eye on the boy and his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry returned to his rooms only long enough to drop off his books before hastening back to the Potions classroom. He was relieved to see that Snape was alone, none of the Slytherins loitering about. “You didn’t say what time to report for my detention, Sir,” Harry said as he stepped up to Snape’s desk.

“Now is sufficient, Mr. Potter,” Snape said with a tilt of his head. “But I have work to do so you will be serving your detention in my quarters. The house elves shall bring dinner for us. Follow me.”

Harry kept quiet and did as he was told. He was glad they were going to Snape’s quarters. At least there they could talk freely without worry of being overheard and Snape’s wards were some of the strongest in the castle.

Once both men were safely inside his rooms, Snape paused. He looked at Potter for long seconds then motioned him toward the door. “I will key the wards to allow you to enter. Do not abuse this privilege.” 

“I won’t,” Harry told him, stunned that the man would do something like this. Snape valued his privacy greatly. For him to allow another such open access to his private rooms was unheard of. Even Malfoy was not keyed into the wards of Snape’s rooms as Harry had heard him grousing about having to wait outside the door for the Potions Master like a common student. 

“What is it?” Snape asked picking up on Harry’s nervousness.

Harry started to say nothing then stopped. They needed to be honest with each other and he knew Snape would never do that if he wasn’t willing to do the same. “I’m just surprised is all. As far as I know you don’t let anyone past your wards.”

“You are correct,” Snape said after he finished making sure Harry could access his quarters if he needed to. “But you are not anyone.”

“Thank you, Sir. I won’t abuse your trust. I promise.”

“See that you don’t, Potter,” Snape warned. “My trust is rarely given and once broken is not done so again.”

“I know, but you really can trust me, Sir.”

“I am beginning to believe that,” Snape admitted. “Now, you said you had some questions for me?”

“Ah, yeah. A few,” Harry hedged. “But if you don’t want to answer some of them I understand.”

“I see,” Snape said with a frown. It would appear that some of the boy’s questions were going to be of a somewhat personal nature. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. On the one hand, he was leery of revealing too much of himself. On the other, he was pleased that Harry wanted to know about him. 

“Sir?” Harry said hesitantly.

“It is alright, Harry,” he said, once again slipping and using the boy’s first name. “Ask your questions. If I do not wish to answer I shall not.”

As Harry made himself comfortable on the couch, Severus took off his robes and coat before joining him. He saw the look of surprise on Harry’s face but chose to ignore it. “You may take off your robes and get comfortable,” he offered. 

Harry blushed slightly at the softly spoken offer but quickly began fumbling with his robes. Once they were off, he laid them aside then turned back to his teacher. He hesitated then, unsure what he should ask first. There was one question that burned at him but he didn’t know if Snape would answer it. He had given him an answer last night but Harry didn’t think that was the whole of it and he needed to know.

“Why did you hate me so much in my first year?” Harry gathered his courage and asked. “Was it really just because I looked like my father?”

Severus sighed as he considered what to tell the boy. Yes, a large part of his dislike was due to the rather blunt reminder of James, but that was not all of it. Deciding the boy deserved the truth if they were truly to be allies he began to explain.

“As I said last night, I never hated you. I had a rather intense dislike of you when I first saw you due to your resemblance to your father, but I never hated you.”

“Then why have you acted like it for so long?” Harry pressed. “I can understand being that way at first but surely you must have realized that I am nothing like him.”

“I do,” Snape said quickly. “I did. Yet I had a role to play, Harry. I was a spy for the Dark Lord. I was the Head of Slytherin House. Pretending to despise you only facilitated those roles.”

“So it was all an act?”

“Not entirely,” Snape admitted. “When you first came here, you were enthralled. Everyone was in awe of the Boy Who Lived. The world, as it were, was at your feet. Someone had to bring you back down to Earth.

“You needed to realize that you were no better than any other witch or wizard at Hogwarts. Actually, considering your upbringing, you were far less than many. Your other teachers, along with the Headmaster, coddled you. I could not in good conscience do so. Not knowing what you were up against.”

“You were trying to prepare me,” Harry said finally beginning to understand Snape’s motives.

“Yes. Though I do admit I was somewhat jealous as well. You were the Golden Boy. A pampered and spoilt brat that acted as if none of the rules applied to you.”

“Pampered. Right,” Harry said bitterly. “Pampered by who exactly, Professor?”

Snape paused then, taken aback by the boy’s response. Harry had not called him Professor outside of class and he found it stung more than he would have thought. “Your family. Your friends. Everyone who knew who you were and would become.”

“My family despised me,” Harry told him. “Until I came here, I never had any friends. My cousin Dudley saw to that.”

“Harry…”

“Do you know where I lived before my Hogwarts letter came?” Harry went on, angry now that Snape had thought him some spoilt little prince. “In a cupboard under the stairs. My letter from Hogwarts was even addressed to there. I wasn’t pampered by my aunt and uncle. To them I was nothing more than a freak that had been forced on them by Dumbledore.”

“I didn’t know,” Snape said softly, ashamed at his misconceptions about the boy. It all made a horrible kind of sense in hindsight. The way he had latched on to Weasley and Granger almost desperately. His slowly dulling eyes the closer the summer break drew. He had to wonder now what all the boy might have endured at the hands of people who loathed rather than loved him. And just how much of this had the Headmaster known yet stood by and did nothing.

“No, nobody did,” Harry said. “Except for Dumbledore. I’m pretty sure he knew at least some of it. How would he have known to address my letter to the cupboard under the stairs if he hadn’t?”

“He knew you were being mistreated?” Snape said, aghast. He had considered that he might but to hear Harry say it so plainly made outrage burn within him.

Harry only shrugged. He knew the Headmaster was aware of his situation but he didn’t know how much the man knew of it. Perhaps he only knew about the cupboard. Perhaps he didn’t know about the beatings and the starvation. Even if he didn’t know, it would not have been that difficult for him to find out. Not if he’d wanted to. But again, he hadn’t wanted to. He wanted him to grow up as he had, faced with one adversity after another, in preparation of what was to come.

Snape studied the young man sitting across from him on the couch. Dumbledore’s culpability aside, he had to wonder what all he may have suffered at the hands of his Muggle relatives. Harry was small for his age and he recalled how baggy his clothes were when he first arrived. 

“What did they do to you?” Snape asked before he could stop. He saw Harry stiffen and wanted to kick himself. He had no right to ask such a thing, to drudge up what had to be some of Potter’s worst memories yet he could not help the boy if he did not know how… damaged he might be.

“Are you sure you want to know this?” Harry asked. At Snape’s nod, he went on. “Mostly they ignored me. I was constantly told to make no noise and not be seen, as if I didn’t exist. If I did something wrong, like burnt dinner or something, Uncle Vernon would take his belt to me.”

“You were responsible for cooking their meals?”

“I was responsible for all of the chores around the house. Meals, dishes, cleaning, the lawn. Everything. And if I didn’t do it to their satisfaction, I either got the belt or they didn’t feed me for a few days. I learned pretty quickly not to displease them.”

“So let me get this straight,” Snape said, his voice low and angry. “They kept you in a cupboard, beat and starved you?”  
“Uh, yes, Sir,” Harry replied. He didn’t understand why Snape was getting so angry. 

“You were a child!” Snape all but roared as he leapt up from the couch and began to pace. 

“But I wasn’t their child,” Harry said softly. “Aunt Petunia… she hated my mum. My dad, too. I was nothing more than the freak they were saddled with because of them.”

Snape froze in mid-step then whirled toward the younger man. Closing the few feet between them he crouched down so that he was on an eye level with him. “They had no right to do that,” he said. “You do know that, don’t you, Harry? That they were wrong to treat you like that?”

“I do now,” Harry nodded. “I didn’t before I came here. I just thought that was the way families acted.”

“And I certainly didn’t make things any better for you,” Snape said, closing his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Harry said quickly. “You didn’t know. Nobody did really. I don’t blame you…”

“You should!” Snape snapped as he rose and sat down next to him on the couch once again. 

“No,” Harry said firmly. “The only ones to blame are the Dursleys and Dumbledore.”

“I was supposed to protect you,” Snape said, his voice filled with anguish.

“You have,” Harry told him. He longed to comfort the man but didn’t think Snape would allow it.

“Not enough,” Snape said in disgust. 

“You didn’t know,” Harry insisted. “Besides, who said it was your job to look after me anyway?”

“I did,” Snape replied. “I made a vow to Dumbledore that I would protect you after…” Snape hesitated, torn. He owed Harry the truth but he was afraid that if he told him the boy would end up hating him. It was, after all, his fault he had ended up with his hated relatives. Still, he owed Harry the truth.

“After what, Sir?”

“After getting your parents killed,” Snape replied softly. 

“That… that was Voldemort,” Harry said shaking his head.

“I was the one who delivered the prophecy to him,” Snape said as if the words were being torn from his throat. “It was my fault that he targeted you and your parents.

“I pleaded with him to spare your mother. He agreed but I knew I could not trust him to keep his word so I went to Dumbledore. I told him everything and begged for him to protect your family. He agreed in exchange for my allegiance. When he failed, all I wanted to do was curl up and die too. He convinced me to keep going. We both knew Voldemort would rise again. He convinced me to protect you. Lily’s son.”

“You knew my mum?” Harry asked, still reeling from everything Snape had told him.

“She was my best friend until I… took the wrong path. She cut ties with me then but I still loved her. She was the first true friend I ever had. Possibly the only one.”

“My mum wasn’t your only friend, Sir,” Harry said, unable not to respond to the pain in Snape’s voice. 

“Did you not hear what I said, Potter? It is because of me that your parents were killed.”

“I heard you,” Harry nodded. “You didn’t know what would happen when you told him the prophecy. And when you did, you tried to stop it.”

Snape shook his head in bewilderment and Harry went on. “I didn’t know my parents, Sir. I never really knew what it was like to even have parents. But you didn’t kill them. Voldemort did. I don’t blame you and I’m not going to throw away my present because of my past. You weren’t much older than me back then and you were in over your head.”

“I have no right to your forgiveness,” Snape whispered. Harry’s words had nearly robbed him of his tongue. 

“Everyone who’s truly sorry deserves forgiveness,” Harry countered. “You’re no exception. I had been wondering how you got roped in to being Dumbledore’s lackey. Now I understand. He should never have done that to you, Sir. He should never have used your grief against you like that.”

“Had he not, I would not be here,” Snape said. “I would have done away with myself that very night.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re still here. I’m not happy about what he’s done to you but I’m glad you didn’t off yourself.”

“For the first time in a while, Harry, so am I.”

Harry smiled widely at that, knowing he was at least part of the reason for it. He tried not to think about why that made him so happy. He only knew that it did. And that it made him want to protect this man that had been used again and again by both Voldemort and Dumbledore. 

“Are you alright, Sir?” Harry asked after long minutes of silence. Their talk had been emotionally draining for both of them but he thought they were the better for it. 

“Severus,” Snape replied.

“Sir?”

“You may call me Severus when we are alone in these rooms,” Snape clarified.

“Severus then,” Harry said smiling softly. 

They spent the rest of the evening going over Harry’s plans. Snape agreed that researching Voldemort’s past might lead to discovering some way to defeat him for good. He vowed to try to find out anything he could and Harry warned him to be cautious. He was their only resource as to what Voldemort was currently up to and they could not afford to lose him. That Harry did not want to lose him on a personal level went unsaid.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry managed to get Neville and Luna alone during their next free period. He led them to one of the unused classrooms in the dungeon knowing Snape would not give them away. He explained about Dumbledore, about how the man was purposely keeping him in the dark in order to turn him into his own personal weapon. 

To say the pair was shocked would have been an understatement. Neville was incensed. He had been left an orphan, too, thanks to Voldemort and he could not believe that the Headmaster was attempting to use Harry in such a reprehensible way. Luna was angry as well though appeared less surprised than Neville. Apparently she had sensed that all was not as it should be with their kindly Headmaster. 

“Ron and Hermione have agreed to help me try to find a way to defeat Voldemort for good,” Harry told them.

“How can we help?” Neville asked at once.

“We need someone to try to keep Dumbledore from finding out what we’re up to. Do you think you two could help with that?”

“Of course,” Luna said. “I can be quite distracting when I choose to be.”

“Thanks,” Harry beamed. Taking a chance, he add, “Just so you know, Snape is helping us, too.”

“Snape?” Neville swallowed hard.

“He’s as tired as I am of being Dumbledore’s pawn. Don’t worry, Neville. We can trust him.”

“Yes,” Luna said. “Professor Snape is on the side of the Light. We can rely on him.”

“I don’t know about the Light so much,” Harry said. “But he’s on my side and that’s all I care about.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was still serving his detentions with Snape so reported to his quarters after dropping off his books. He had explained to Ron and Hermione what was going on so they wouldn’t worry. He knew they still didn’t trust the man completely. He did, though, and that was what mattered.

They had barely sat down on the couch when Snape gasped and clutched his left arm. Harry’s eyes went wide when he realized what that meant and the color drained from his face. He had a moment to wonder if Voldemort had somehow found out about Snape’s true allegiance before the man stood and summoned his Death Eater robes.

“I have to go,” Snape said quickly. “Get back to your common room.”

“What about you?” Harry asked, his fear evident.

“I’ll try to let you know when I return but it could be very late.”

“Be careful,” Harry said before he could stop himself. He saw Snape’s eyes widen slightly then he nodded and headed for the door. 

Harry spent the rest of the evening in the common room trying not to pace. He was worried sick about Severus and had to stop himself from going to the dungeon to see if he was back more than once. Finally, unable to stand the furtive looks in the common room any longer, he headed up to bed. At least there he could have some semblance of privacy knowing the others would not be up for some time yet. 

Without meaning to, Harry drifted off to sleep, his worry furrowing his brow and making his dreams dark and murky. It was sometime late in the night when he jerked awake with a gasp, his scar throbbing painfully. Putting his fingers to it, he was unsurprised when they came away stained with blood. He started to reach for his glasses when all at once his mind was ripped away from his body and he found himself overlooking a small clearing.

Torches surrounding the clearing, their flames dancing in the night. He could make out Voldemort standing in the center, his faithful Death Eaters forming a ring around him. Another Death Eater knelt in front of him, his head bowed submissively. Even though Harry could see nothing but the man’s robes, he knew it was Snape kneeling before the Dark Lord. From the rigid way he held himself Harry knew whatever was coming wouldn’t be good.

Harry wanted to scream when he saw Voldemort raise his wand and point it at the figure kneeling at his feet. When he cried out ‘Crucio!’ Harry did scream, raging against the Dark Lord as well as his own impotence to prevent what was happening. 

The silencing charm on his bed was the only thing that kept him from waking the others as he was forced to watch Snape being tortured. He saw the man’s body fall to the ground contorting as the pain roared through his system. When Voldemort finally let the spell drop, Harry breathed a sigh of relief only to shake his head in horror a moment later when the wand was raised once more.

Over and over he watched as Snape was tortured. He could almost feel the sick pleasure of the Dark Lord and his followers as they watched. Finally, Voldemort dropped his wand and motioned for two of his Death Eaters to haul Snape to his knees once more. 

Harry watched, terrified, as Snape flinched at the Dark Lord’s touch, his face jerking away from his torturer instinctively. Voldemort only chided him as a parent would a recalcitrant child and turned his face back toward him. He saw the pair lock eyes and knew that Voldemort was trying to read Snape’s mind, using his pain and exhaustion to worm his way past his barriers. 

It seemed to go on forever but finally Voldemort stepped back. He nodded to his followers and they released Snape, laughing when he fell forward barely catching himself before his face hit the ground. 

“It is good to see you are as loyal as ever, Severus,” Voldemort crooned. “You may return to Hogwarts but keep me apprised of the old fool’s movements. I would hate to have to punish you again.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Snape gasped painfully.

With that the vision ended and Harry found himself forcefully thrust back into his own body. He panted for a moment, trying to dispel the nausea that threatened to make him sick right there. When his body had calmed, Harry threw back the covers and hastily grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He was not sure if what he had seen was the past, present or future. He only knew that he needed to get to Snape. 

As quickly as he could, Harry made his way down to the dungeons. When he saw no sign of Snape he let himself into the man’s quarters. It was readily apparent that he had not returned so he stepped back out into the corridor to wait. 

Half an hour of futile pacing later, Harry saw Snape come stumbling around a corner. He rushed to his side, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak at the last moment and nearly causing the man to fall back in fright. 

“Sorry. Sorry,” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Snape’s middle and began helping him toward his rooms.

“What are you doing here?” Snape rasped, his voice strained from screaming.

“I had a dream. A vision,” Harry said as they slowly made their way down the corridor. 

“You saw the meeting,” Snape said dully and briefly closed his eyes. He would not wish such a thing on anyone. Death Eater meetings were notoriously heinous. At least no innocent had been the subject of the Dark Lord’s attentions at this one.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. He had to brace Snape against his hip and the wall as he opened the door then he was once again helping the man toward his couch. He lowered him down on it as gently as he could then hurried toward his potion cabinet. Grabbing two pain relieving potions, he rushed back to the man’s side, dropping to his knees next to the couch.

“Thank you,” Snape said as he downed the two potions one after the other and closed his eyes. Considering the mood the Dark Lord was in of late he would need to start carrying them on his person. He had barely made it back to the dungeons as it was. 

Harry sat for a minute thinking. It was clear that Severus was in even worse shape this time than he had been the last time though at least he had managed to keep the man from ending up collapsed in front of his own door. He knew the potions had helped but he could also still see the remnants of pain and exhaustion in his lined face. Unwilling to simply leave the man like this, he sat up on his knees.

“Professor? Severus?” he said softly waiting for the man to slowly open his eyes and look at him. 

“Yes, Harry?”

“We need to get you out of these robes,” Harry said, blushing faintly at his forwardness. “I know you don’t want anyone to see you in them.”

“No,” Severus said. “I do not. But you do not have to stay. I can manage now.”

“Let me help you,” Harry said his voice softly pleading. 

“Harry…”

“Please,” Harry whispered. Couldn’t the man see that he needed to do this, that he couldn’t simply abandon him as Dumbledore had done?

“As you wish,” Snape acquiesced, sensing the other man’s growing distress at the thought of being made to leave. 

The thought of Harry growing distressed and pleading for him to do anything did not sit well with him. Along with his pledge of loyalty went an unspoken vow of obedience. One he knew Harry was likely unaware of. That, however, did not matter. He knew of it and he would not break it. Not unless this Master, too, turned his back on him. Somehow, he did not think he had much to worry about in that regard. 

Harry helped Snape to sit up, grimacing at the groan of pain that escaped. Once he was upright, Harry began working on the fastenings to his robes, his hands shaking a bit as he did so. He had never undressed another person before and while this was anything but sexual the fact that it was Snape still sent an unexpected thrill through him. 

Once the robes were unfastened, Harry eased them over Snape’s shoulders and off. He draped them over the end of the couch before turning his attention back to the other man. Snape was now clad only in his shirt and trousers and it gave Harry pause. Steeling himself, he reached forward and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes carefully avoiding the other man’s face.

“Harry?” Snape whispered but Harry ignored him as he continued to work his shirt open, carefully pulling it from his trousers to finish. When tentative hands reached for his belt, Snape gently stopped them.

“Sir?” Harry queried, his eyes snapping up to meet the other’s dark gaze.

“You need not continue, Harry,” Snape told him, his voice soft and a bit uncertain.

“I want to,” Harry said and blushed hotly. “You need to rest. Maybe get a shower if you feel up to it. You can’t do that with all these clothes on.”

“I doubt I am strong enough to endure a shower tonight,” Snape admitted freely, surprised when the admission brought no shame with it. He trusted Harry.

“Then let me help you into bed at least,” Harry replied.

“That would not be… appropriate,” Snape said reluctantly. “Regardless of my pledge to you, I am still your teacher, Harry. And old enough to be your father. This closeness between us…”

“Isn’t wrong,” Harry said fiercely. “You’re… you’re my friend, Severus. How can helping you be wrong?”

“Because I could end up taking advantage of you,” Severus replied flatly, though the possibility of that grew less with each passing moment. “The last thing I want is for you to start hating me again because of my own actions.”

“Like you, I never hated you,” Harry said. “And you won’t take advantage of me. I won’t let you. I’m not some naïve kid. I may not know much about relationships and all that but I’m not stupid. Now, please, let me help you into bed so you can rest.”

“Very well,” Snape relented not knowing what else to do. Harry was right, he might be young but he wasn’t stupid. He understood exactly what he was doing though he might not have grasped the effect his tender care was having on a heart too long without it. Still, that was his problem to deal with. He wouldn’t make it Harry’s.

Harry didn’t say anything else as he helped Severus to stand then worked his trousers down his legs. He slipped off his shoes and pulled them free, Severus’ hands on his shoulders for balance. It was only the overwhelming exhaustion that kept Severus from reacting to Harry’s closeness. 

Once he was stripped down to his pants, Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist to help him to his bedroom. He tried not to react to the feel of the man’s bare skin under his arm, concentrating instead on getting him to his bed without letting him fall. Once he was safely abed, the covers pulled up and tucked in around him, Harry knelt down beside the bed. 

“You should go,” Severus said wearily. He could feel sleep tugging at him and knew he would not be able to keep his eyes open much longer. 

“I will,” Harry said though he made no move to rise. Instead, he reached out and began carding his fingers through the man’s lank hair, watching as those dark eyes slowly slid closed. Only when Harry was certain he was asleep did he rise. He set his own wards about the room then quietly made his way out. He briefly considered curling up on the couch but he knew it was unwise. There would be no good way to explain it if he was found there and Severus was not currently in any danger. With a reluctant sigh, he left the Potion Master’s rooms and carefully made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was not surprised when an Order meeting was called for the next night. He had hoped to have a couple of days at least to regain his strength however Dumbledore obviously had other ideas. He was one of the last to arrive, having taken the time to take another pain relieving potion before apparating. He was still feeling the aftereffects of the Dark Lord’s punishment and it made him even more waspish than usual. The only upside to the evening was the sight of Harry sitting at the table along with the others. 

A chair had been left open for him next to the Headmaster and he slid into it with ill grace. Harry was in the chair on the other side of him and he forced himself to sneer at the boy before he sat down. He was gratified when Harry balled his hands into fists rather than appearing concerned. It would seem the boy understood his part in this all too well.

“Thank you for joining us, Severus,” Dumbledore said magnanimously.

“I was not under the impression my presence was optional,” Snape shot back causing some of his fellow Order members to scowl in his direction. 

“Now. Now,” Dumbledore chuckled before turning his attention back to the others. It was a clear dismissal and Snape chafed at it. He started to open his mouth when Harry’s hand on his leg nearly made him jump. He cast a quick glance toward the young man but his eyes were firmly fixed on Dumbledore though he did give his leg a quick squeeze before withdrawing his hand once more. 

Snape felt bereft at the loss of the contact but it had done what it was meant to, reining in his temper and keeping him from saying something they might all regret. As the meeting wore on and the pain relieving potion began to wear off, Snape found himself wanting more and more to lash out. Every time he did, he recalled the feel of Harry’s hand on his thigh and stopped himself. Harry had given him an order, subtle that it was, and he would not disobey it.

As he listened to Dumbledore drone on, Snape realized that he and the boy were going to have to sit down and talk. Harry’s gentle care was undoing him and he needed him to understand that before things went too much further. As it was, his feelings for the young man were changing at an alarming rate and he was starting to fear he might inadvertently do something that would push him away. That was the very last thing he wanted. Unrequited feelings he could deal with. Losing Harry altogether he wasn’t sure he could.

When the meeting finally ended, Dumbledore escorted Harry, Ron and Hermione back to the castle. Snape had gone on ahead not wanting Harry to see how much he was still hurting. By the time the Headmaster returned to his office, Snape was waiting for him.

“Ah, Severus,” Dumbledore said as he led them inside. “How did your last meeting go? You never reported in.”

“No, Headmaster, I was unable to make it here,” Snape told him irritably. 

“Tsk,” Dumbledore shook his head. “I assume there was nothing of any value to report then?”

Snape balled his hands into fists at the clear dismissal of his suffering. “No,” he said through gritted teeth. “The Dark Lord wants an accounting of your movements. He was quite displeased when I had nothing of value to report to him.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll come up with something to tell him the next time you are called.”

“I am quite sure I will,” Snape snapped back.

“Come now. There is no need to be upset. We all serve the Light and must do what we are called upon to do. Do not forget your vow, Severus.”

“On the contrary, Albus, I am quite aware of all of my vows,” Snape said, purposely using Dumbledore’s first name. “I believe it is you that has forgotten.”

“You vowed to serve the Light,” Dumbledore reminded him.

“With all due respect, Headmaster,” Snape replied doing his best not to grin. “I vowed to protect Lily’s son, not to serve the Light. I _serve_ Harry Potter. Not you. Not the Light. Him.”

“Do you mean to tell me it is young Harry you would call Master now?” Dumbledore chuckled.

“Yes.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being seen back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry quickly made his way to his room followed by Ron and Hermione. Pulling his cloak from his trunk, he started to slip it on when Ron stopped him. 

“Where are you going?” he asked worriedly.

“I need to check on Snape,” Harry replied. 

Ron hesitated for a moment then nodded. Even he had not liked the way the Headmaster seemed to simply brush off Snape’s obvious discomfort. It made it all the more clear that the man was using Snape as he was using Harry and it angered him.

“Alright,” Ron said. “We’ll try to make it look like you’re in bed just don’t get caught.”

“Thanks,” Harry said before turning to leave. “Don’t wait up for me.” 

The trip down to the dungeons was a quick one. It was late so there were no students or teachers milling about for him to have to avoid. Even Filch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere in sight. Reaching Snape’s door, he quickly let himself in. He could tell right away that the man was not back yet. It sent a tendril of worry though him but he forced it down telling himself that he was probably talking with the Headmaster and would be along soon enough. Harry was on the brink of going to look for him when Snape finally arrived. 

Snape froze in the doorway when he saw Harry sitting on his couch. He could read the worry in his eyes as the young man jumped up. He quickly closed and warded the door behind him then crossed the room to where Harry stood.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I was worried about you,” Harry said honestly. “I wanted to make sure you made it back okay.”

“I assure you, Harry, that I am capable of making it to and from the castle on my own.”

“I know that,” Harry said softly as he reached out and took hold of Snape’s arm. “But I know you’re still in pain. Everyone at the meeting could see it.”

“Only if they were looking for it,” Snape countered. “Which I assure you none of them were.”

“I was,” Harry said.

“I know,” Snape sighed. Pulling his arm from Harry’s loose grip he began to remove his robes and coat until he was in just his shirt and trousers once more. “Come. Sit with me.”

Without another word the pair sat down on the couch once more. Harry had a dozen questions running through his head but he held his tongue waiting for Snape to speak. 

“I needed to meet with the Headmaster after the meeting,” Snape offered by way of explanation. “I didn’t want him coming here in case…”

“In case I showed up?”

“Exactly.”

“What did he have to say?” Harry asked. He could tell from the way Snape was holding himself, as if barely keeping his anger in check, that something had happened.

“He was his usual self. Wanting to know if I had any news to report and uncaring of the cost of it.”

“And?” Harry pressed knowing there was more.

“And I may have lost my temper a bit.” Severus went on to tell Harry of the conversation he’d had with the Headmaster, watching as Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“I’m no one’s Master, Sir,” Harry said in alarm.

“Call it what you wish, Mr. Potter, the end result is the same.”

“Do you… do you really consider me your Master now?” Harry asked astounded. Snape may have pledged his loyalty to him but this was something else entirely.

“Yes,” Snape replied succinctly only to watch the color drain from the young man’s face. “Harry?”

“I don’t want that kind of power,” Harry said, his voice strangled. 

“Harry,” Snape said as kindly as he could. “You have had the power since I swore my allegiance to you. The only difference is in the acknowledgement of it. Tell me, what is it that you find so offensive about it?”

Harry ran a hand though his messy hair making it stick up even more in his agitation. “You’re not less than me,” he tried to explain. “You not… not beneath me. You shouldn’t have to call any man Master let alone me.”

Severus regarded him for a moment then smiled softly. “Well, perhaps one day I won’t have to. But that time is not now and I have sworn myself to you.”

“Was telling Dumbledore about it really wise, though?” Harry asked, ignoring the issue of suddenly finding himself Master to anyone, let alone Snape. The man’s outburst to Dumbledore had him even more worried now. Dumbledore was not a man to piss off and he had a feeling that Snape had done just that. 

“Not really. I let my temper get the better of me, I’m afraid. However, it is done and there is nothing for it now.”

“Do you think he might try to do something? You know, punish you in some way?” Harry shuddered at the very thought of it and vowed to do what he could to keep that from happening. 

“Oh I’m certain he would if he could think of something but I am not sure what he could possibly do at this juncture that would be worse than what I have endured already. Besides, I am still his spy. I do not think he would be so foolish as to alienate me. He does still need me after all.”

Harry had little choice but to agree though he promised himself he would be keeping a close eye on the Potions Master from now on. Not that he hadn’t been doing so already but that had been for purely personal reasons not to protect him from Dumbledore’s possible wrath. That thought drew Harry up short and he sucked in a breath. He saw Severus quirk an eyebrow at him and he blushed yet again. 

“Are you still in pain?” Harry quickly asked trying to avert the man’s attention. 

“A little,” Snape admitted. 

“Do you want a pain potion or just to go to bed?”

“Ah, I think perhaps there is one more thing you and I need to discuss first,” Snape ventured carefully.

“What’s that?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Us,” Snape said as he gestured between them. “This… thing that has grown between us. I think we need to talk about it.”

“I, um, I’m not… not really sure that’s a, um, good idea, Sir,” Harry stammered.

“And I am ‘Sir’ again?” Snape asked the thought sending a jolt of pain through him. This was the very thing he hoped to prevent yet it seemed inevitable.

“Severus,” Harry amended. “But I really don’t see what there is to talk about.”

Snape sighed. Leave it to Harry to make this difficult. “I do not wish things to be misconstrued between us,” Snape said as plainly as he could. “I do not wish any growing feelings, on either of our parts, to cause a rift in our newfound friendship.”

“You have feelings for me?” Harry squeaked, shocked.

“I…” Snape trailed off, unsure how much to admit. Harry’s shock did not bode well for him but perhaps it was best to get this out in the open now so that, if necessary, he could find a way to curb it.

“I don’t mind,” Harry said shyly when Snape failed to speak. He could see the uncertainty in his eyes and it tore at him. This man should never feel uncertain about anything least of all about his feelings for him. 

“Not minding is not the same as returning,” Snape said softly, cursing himself for letting that slip. “But to answer your question, yes, I have started to develop… feelings for you. Feelings that go beyond the bounds of loyalty and friendship. If this makes you uncomfortable in some way please tell me and I will do my best to cease at once.”

“They don’t make me uncomfortable. Well at least not in the way you’re thinking. I care about you, too. And not just as an ally or a friend. I… I don’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing. I never really felt like this for anyone before. It’s kind of confusing to be honest.”

“Yes, emotions can be quite confusing. Especially when they are new. Take your time, Harry. I am not going anywhere. And if you would prefer we keep things on a completely professional level then all you need do is say so. I may be a lot of things but I still consider myself an honorable man.”

“You are,” Harry said fervently. “You’re one of the best men I know.”

“Now I must wonder about the caliber of the men you have known if I am one of the best of them,” Snape said though the quirking of his lips belayed his words. “Still, there are those that would seek to curtail any deepening of the feelings between us.”

“I know,” Harry agreed. “But Ron and Hermione will be on our side. So will Neville and Lune. Well, Neville may take a bit of convincing. He’s really afraid of you. But I know he’ll come around.”

“Are you sure? I have not been kind to any of your friends. They would have every right to try to dissuade you from associating further with me.”

“They trust me. And they know I trust you. That’s good enough for them.” 

“Very well. But surely you know the adults in your life with not be so… trusting.”

“Other than you, the adults in my life haven’t done a whole lot for me besides trying to run my life. Even Remus did though now that Sirius is gone…”

“He will probably take even more of an active interest in you. And do not think Dumbledore will not try to use him to control you. In that regard, you may want to strike first.”

“You think I should bring Remus into the fold?” Harry asked, surprised. He knew that Severus and the werewolf did not get along very well even if he did make the Wolfsbane potion for him every month.

“I think it would be a wasted opportunity if you did not at least try,” Severus said. “But you must be circumspect about it. If the Headmaster were to find out it would not bode well for us.”

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do about getting Remus alone to talk to him. It shouldn’t be that hard really. He’s been worried about me ever since Sirius died. If I ask to meet with him, he won’t turn me down.”

“Excellent. Perhaps at Grimmauld Place? I do not think doing so here would be safe. There are too many ears about to risk being overheard.”

“I’ll see about setting up a meeting with him. In the meantime, you need to get some rest. Do you need me to, ah, help you or anything?” The telltale blush was back with a vengeance but Harry did his best to ignore it. After the conversation they had just had his offer seemed even more loaded.

“No,” Severus chuckled. “I am not sure either of us could stand it tonight. Go back to your dorm and try to get some rest. You can see about contacting Remus tomorrow.”

They bid each other goodnight, both men having to resist the urge to lean forward and offer a kiss. Harry hugged him instead, committing the feel of his strong body against his own to memory before quickly pulling away. He left Severus standing in his sitting room looking rather stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry found Ron and Hermione once more waiting for him. Throwing off his cloak he sat down on the couch between them gratefully. His head still spun with everything he and Severus had talked about and he needed his friends’ advice.

Slowly, he told them about the scene between Snape and the Headmaster and his worries about it. Ron and Hermione listened with ever widening eyes. They had been angered at the Headmaster’s treatment of Snape during the meeting but this was even more shocking. 

“He really said that?” Ron asked in disbelief.

“He said he did. I have no reason to doubt him,” Harry replied.

“This… this isn’t good, mate,” Ron said. “Dumbledore, he’s powerful and he doesn’t like being challenged.”

“I know. It’s why I’m so worried. But Snape said that Dumbledore still needs him so he doubts he’ll do much if anything. I mean, really, what can he do at this point?”

“He could let something slip to Malfoy,” Ron offered. “If word got back to the other Death Eaters that Snape was a spy he’d be as good as dead.”

“Dumbledore won’t do that,” Harry said with more conviction than he felt. “He still needs Snape. He’s the only insight into Voldemort’s plans that he has.”

“Yes,” Hermione said. “But all spies are expendable. If he thinks Snape’s becoming more trouble than he’s worth he won’t hesitate to get rid of him.”

“Look, we’ll keep an eye on Malfoy and some of the others,” Ron offered.

“And Dumbledore, too. He may realize he’s losing his control over you but I doubt if he thinks the same about me or Ron.”

“Thanks,” Harry said feeling the knot of dread in his stomach loosen slightly. “There’s one more thing, though.”

“What is it?” Ron asked. He could tell that Harry was nervous about telling them. Whatever it was, it was somehow worse than Dumbledore knowing of Snape’s true allegiance.

“Me and Snape…” Harry began only to trail off unsure how to tell his friends or even if he should at this point.

“What about you and Snape?” Hermione asked gently.

“We’re starting to be friends,” Harry said then shook his head. “No. We are friends. But maybe we’re starting to become… more?”

“Oh,” Hermione said, her hand going to her mouth. “But, Harry, he’s a teacher. Won’t he get in trouble for something like that?”

“I didn’t think about that,” Harry said uneasily. “I’ll have to talk to him about it. I don’t want him risking himself if it’s going to get him into hot water.”

“Oh. OH!” Ron said as understanding dawned. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard him. Luckily, the room was still deserted except for the three of them. 

“Is that something you want, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Really?” Ron asked incredulously. 

“Really,” Harry blushed. 

“Mate, you’ve got terrible taste in men,” Ron said only for Hermione to glare at him as Harry laughed. “What? It’s true. I mean, it’s Snape!”

“I know,” Harry said wiping the mirth from his eyes. “But he’s, I don’t know, different now.”

“Harry, don’t take this wrong, but are you sure about this? Are you sure that Snape isn’t, well, using you too? I mean, he did swear his loyalty to you. Couldn’t this be just another part of that?”

“I thought about that,” Harry said, “but I don’t think it is. I know my feelings aren’t because of that. Besides, I think if that was all that was driving it he wouldn’t be so cautious.”

“Well, if this is what you want then you know we’re behind you,” Hermione said as Ron nodded his agreement. “But you’ll need to be careful. The less people that know about this the safer you both are.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking over his conversation with Severus. Given the man’s previous outward animosity for the boy, this sudden shift was alarming. When had it happened? More importantly, why hadn’t he seen it coming? Surely it could not have happened so quickly as to belay any sign of it. Surely someone had to have seen something. 

He was fairly certain none of the other faculty members were aware of any change between the pair. If so, they would have mentioned it to him by now. That meant they were trying to hide it. Well, Severus was a sneaky Slytherin. Still, it was not like the man to swear his fealty lightly. No, Severus was rather choosey about his Masters. Perhaps the boy had something over him, something that had forced Snape to vow his allegiance. He did not think Harry would do something quite so underhanded but then again the boy had always despised Snape and his treatment of him. It was possible young Harry was simply trying to get some sort of revenge. If so, he had done a quite thorough job of it, binding a man as prideful as Severus Snape unwillingly to his side.

As Albus turned it over in his mind, he could see the minor flaws in his thoughts. If Harry had attempted such a thing wouldn’t Snape have come to him about it? Wouldn’t he have tried to get Albus to force the boy to release him from his vow or even prevent it from happening in the first place? What were the two of them playing at?

Regardless, he could not let Severus’ blatant rebellion go unpunished. He had sworn a vow, after all, promising to do anything to keep the Potters safe. Or course, Albus had failed in that but he still considered Snape bound by his promise. Whatever his punishment, it would have to be subtle. He still needed the man to spy on Voldemort. He couldn’t do anything that would make it seem like the pair of them were not getting along. 

Ah! That was it. Harry’s occlumency lessons. He remembered what a disaster those had been for both men. Resuming them again would be bound to put a strain on their newfound understanding. Perhaps it would even be enough to sever it altogether. Yes, that was it. He would order them to recommence the lessons at once, advising them that they were to meet every night henceforth. It was for Harry’s own safety, after all.

Smiling at having devised such a subtle punishment for both Severus and Harry, Albus turned his attention to other matters. He thought about the conversation he’d had with Remus Lupin before their last Order meeting. Remus had been somewhat reluctant about taking a more prominent role in Harry’s life at first, not wanting his taint to somehow rub off on the boy. Dumbledore could understand that. Werewolves were second class citizens in the wizarding world, shunned by all and sundry. Lupin would not want his standing to effect Harry. 

In the end, however, the man had agreed and Dumbledore had left it at that. Once Lupin had his foot in the door, he would see about using him to keep Harry under control. After losing Sirius, the boy would be eager for someone to fill the void in his life and would not want to do anything that might endanger the man or jeopardize their relationship. He would have to see about getting them together sometime soon. Perhaps a meeting between them at Grimmauld Place could be arranged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was surprised when Harry came to him the very next day to talk about Lupin. He had barely been able to contain his mirth when Harry had sat down in front of his desk looking lost and forlorn. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Remus, Sir,” Harry said, his green eyes big and round. 

“What about him?” Dumbledore asked.

“I’d like to see him,” Harry explained. “He… he’s all I have left of Sirius, Sir. I’d like… I’d like to… to spend some time with him. If you think that would be alright.” Harry tried to channel his pain over Sirius’ death as he spoke, needing Dumbledore to still see him as the grieving young man. 

“I think that would be a splendid idea, Harry,” Dumbledore smiled benignly. “Would you like for me to arrange for him to come here? Or perhaps Grimmauld Place would be better? Less prying eyes there.”

“If it’s not too much trouble, Sir, I’d prefer Grimmauld Place. It… it reminds me of Sirius,” Harry said and ducked his head. He was trying to make his eyes well up but it just wasn’t working. He guessed he’d cried all the tears he could over the loss of his godfather. 

“That would be fine. Would you care to go now? I can floo Remus and see if he’s available,” Dumbledore offered.

“Oh,” Harry said, surprised by the sudden offer. He had wanted to figure out a way for Snape to go with him but he supposed he would have to make do on his own. “Now’s fine, Sir. If Remus has the time that is.”

“I’m sure he will be delighted to see you.” Dumbledore rose and went to the floo. He threw some floo powder in then stuck his head in the flames. After a brief discussion, he pulled his head back out and motioned for Harry. “He’s waiting for you now.”

“Thank you again, Sir. I really appreciate this,” Harry said then he was stepping into the floo and being whisked away to Grimmauld Place.

“Harry!” Remus said, catching Harry as he stumbled out of the floo. “Come in. Come in. Dumbledore said you wanted to talk to me.”

“I do,” Harry said as they sat down in the chairs situated in front of the fireplace.

“He said you wanted to talk about Sirius,” Remus offered when Harry didn’t say anything else.

“No, Sir. Not really,” Harry admitted. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a breath. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. It was why he had wanted Snape to come with him in the first place.

“You know you can tell me anything, Harry,” Remus said kindly. “What is it?”

“This is hard,” Harry admitted. “It’s… it’s about Dumbledore, Sir.”

“Firstly, you don’t have to call me Sir,” Remus told him. “Now what is it about Dumbledore? He seemed to think Sirius was the reason you wanted to talk to me.”

“I know. That’s what I told him but I was lying. I mean, I do want to talk to you about Sirius but that isn’t what this is about.”  
“Then what is it about?” Remus asked, his brow furrowing. He could smell the worry coming off of Harry as well as the uncertainty. Whatever it was he wanted to tell him, he wasn’t sure of its reception. 

“Dumbledore’s been lying to me,” Harry spit out, not knowing any way to soften the truth. 

Remus arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. He studied the young man sitting beside him, taking in his scent as well as the way he held himself. Whatever Harry was trying to say, he believed it wholeheartedly. 

“Lying to you about what?” Remus finally asked.

“Everything,” Harry said chuckling darkly. “What he hasn’t outright lied about he’s kept to himself. He’s been using me like a… like a pawn on a chess board and I’m sick of it.”

“Harry…”

“You know about the Dursleys, right?”

“Your muggle relatives? Yes. I know that they raised you and care for you over the summers.”

“Care for me? They don’t care for me. They’ve been abusing me since I landed on their doorstep and Dumbledore knew. He’s always known but he needed me, I don’t know, toughened up I guess. I mean a spoiled little prince like Malfoy wouldn’t last two seconds against Voldemort. He needed me stronger than that no matter what it took to make me that way.”

Remus leaned back in his chair, aghast. The smell coming off of Harry was pure anger. Anger and betrayal. Remus had no doubt the young man was telling him the truth even if he was perhaps painting the picture a little darker than it truly was. 

“You say they abused you,” Remus said carefully. “Abused you how?”

“They beat me for everything I did wrong,” Harry said flatly. “Beat me or starved me. If I messed up dinner, I got the belt. If the laundry wasn’t folded just right, I didn’t eat that day. If…”

“Enough,” Remus said holding up a trembling hand. “And you say Dumbledore knew of this?”

“Yes. I told him about some of it myself but he always knew,” Harry said. “You can’t tell me he set the Boy Who Lived on a muggle doorstep and never once checked up on him in eleven years.”

“No,” Remus shook his head. “He always told us that we didn’t need to worry, you were being well taken care of.”

Harry laughed bitterly at that remembering all the times his Uncle had ‘taken care of’ him. It made him sick to think of Remus and the others being lied to all this time. Even Snape had not been privy to his situation. 

“Dumbledore talked to me at the last Order meeting,” Remus said, casting his mind back and recalling their conversation. “He wanted my help with you. In making sure you didn’t do anything foolish after Sirius.”

“He wanted you to help him control me,” Harry said darkly. 

“Yes, I believe so,” Remus nodded. “I agreed but I knew something wasn’t quite right. His smell was off. A wizard can mask a lot of things but a werewolf’s senses are sharp.”

“So you’ll help me?” Harry asked. “I can count on you?”

“You could always count on me, Harry. Always,” Remus said. “But I’m not sure what exactly we can do.”

“I’ve got a plan. Hermione’s researching Voldemort’s past. I’m convinced the way to defeat him is somewhere in there. We just have to find it. Ron’s going to see what he can dig up, too. Severus…”

“Snape?” Remus gasped incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, ducking his head a bit before lifting it and meeting Remus’ eyes. “He’s on my side. He’s as tired of being Dumbledore’s pawn as I am.”

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Remus asked. “I mean I know he’s on the side of the Light but he’s loyal to Albus.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. He was loyal to him. Not anymore. He… he swore allegiance to me. You know Snape wouldn’t do that lightly.”

“He could have been lying, you know.”

“He wasn’t,” Harry said firmly. “Look, I’m not asking you to trust him. I’m asking you to trust me. Whatever you think about Severus, he’s loyal to me. He won’t betray me or my cause.”

“Severus…” Remus repeated, his eyes narrowing. “You call him Severus now, do you?”

“He told Dumbledore I was his Master now,” Harry shrugged. “Seemed kind of rude to still call him Snape.”

“Something more is going on here than you’re telling me,” Remus said.

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged again. “But it’s not important. Not where all of this is concerned.” He didn’t want to tell Remus about the more personal changes in his relationship with Severus, too afraid he might try to separate them. 

“Alright, Harry,” Remus relented. “I trust you and I have to admit, I do trust Snape. So what exactly is it that you need me to do?”

“I need you to ask Dumbledore if you can be my official guardian now that Sirius is… gone,” Harry told him, barely stumbling over the last word.

“Not that I’m saying no, but how will that help?”

“It’ll ensure that my guardianship is taken out of Dumbledore’s hands. He’s my de facto guardian right now which means I’m under his direct control. I’m sure you can see why that’s somewhat problematic.”

“Hm. Yes,” Remus frowned. “I’ll talk to him about it. After our conversation, I’m fairly certain I can get him to agree as long as I promise to help keep a leash on you.”

“Whatever it takes,” Harry said. 

“Alright. Let me talk to him. Can you meet me at the Shrieking Shack after dinner without anyone noticing?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Ron and Hermione will cover for me.”

“Just how many people have you brought into this, Harry?”

“Besides you? Severus, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna,” he said. “Neville and Luna are mainly just keeping Dumbledore away from the rest of us so we can research without him finding out.”

“And what about Severus?” Remus asked. From the way Harry looked whenever he said the man’s name he wasn’t altogether sure he wanted to know. 

“He’s… he’s my Lieutenant, I guess you could say,” Harry said after a moment. “He’s the first person I trusted with this, Remus. The first person that was truly on my side versus Dumbledore’s. As long as I don’t betray him, he won’t betray me. He won’t betray his Master.”

“And you are his Master now?” Remus asked, surprised. Snape wasn’t the kind of man to swear his allegiance lightly. Nor was he the kind of man to call another Master easily. He served two Masters already, though from what he could see both considered him of little worth. Maybe that was the difference. Maybe it was just that Harry actually valued the man. 

“Yes,” Harry said more confidently than he felt. He still didn’t like the title but there was no denying the truth of it. 

“Very well. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack tonight. I should have Dumbledore’s answer by then. And Harry, be careful.”

“Don’t you know? Careful is my middle name these days.”

“And here I was thinking it was Slytherin,” Remus said sardonically making Harry laugh out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was pleased when a few hours later both Harry and Remus stepped through the floo into his office. Remus sent Harry off with a smile before sitting down in front of the Headmaster’s desk. Now came the tricky part, getting Dumbledore to relinquish his guardianship of Harry.

“Tea?” the Headmaster offered, his eyes twinkling in delight. 

“No, thank you. Albus, I’d like to talk to you about Harry,” Remus began. 

“How is the dear boy?” Albus asked. “He’s still been at such a loss since Sirius’ passing. I do hope you were able to talk to him a bit. I must say, I’m worried about what’s on his mind of late.”

Remus paused thinking carefully about what to say. “Yes, Sirius’ passing has had a profound effect on him. The lad is still grieving I’m afraid. He couldn’t really seem to talk about much else in fact.”

“Really?” Albus said, trying to hide his frown. He had hoped to glean some information about the boy’s latest activities. Oh well, another time perhaps.

“Yes. It’s rather all he can think of at the moment. There is something else about Harry I’d like to talk to you about though,” Remus ventured.

“Oh? What’s that?” Albus asked feigning concern.

“Well, I’d like to take over guardianship of him,” Remus told him bluntly. “I know it reverted back to you after Sirius’ passing but I think Harry could use a bit more one-on-one guidance. You have so many other responsibilities…”

“No more need be said,” Dumbledore smiled. Yes, this was working out wonderfully. Remus would provide the control that Dumbledore could not. And, if Harry still refused to comply, he could always use the man’s status as a werewolf to force his hand. He had no doubt as to the lengths Harry would go to in order to protect his last link to his parents and Sirius.

“You are right, of course,” Albus continued. “A young man like Harry needs a guiding hand. I’m afraid I can’t take as active a role in that guidance as I would like. I trust, however, that you will be able to steer him in the right direction and keep him from being, shall we say, unduly influenced by the wrong people.”

Remus blinked at the man, taking in his words and filtering them through the lens of what Harry had told him. The wrong people? Did he mean Snape or was he referring to yet someone else. Considering the outburst Harry had told him about, he thought it quite likely Snape.

“Yes,” he said after a moment. “That is just what I was thinking. Losing Sirius has affected him. It’s affected me as well but I think it will allow me and Harry to bond in a way we wouldn’t have been able to before.” He hated using Sirius like this, as a means to an end with Dumbledore. But if what Harry said was true, and it was looking more likely all the time, then he didn’t think Sirius would overly object. Not if it meant keeping his godson safe. 

“Excellent!” Dumbledore beamed. “I’ll have the papers drawn up and sent over to you at Grimmauld Place this afternoon.” 

“Wonderful,” Remus said as he stood. “Would you mind overly much if I walked the grounds a bit? Sirius and James and I had a lot of good times here. I’d like to reminisce.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore said. It would serve his plans nicely to have Remus seen around the school a bit more, further cementing his place in Harry’s life. “Take whatever time you need.”

Remus left the Headmaster’s office and headed out onto the grounds. He made his way toward the Whomping Willow, careful to make sure no one was paying any attention to him. Slipping inside, he hurried along to the Shrieking Shack. He knew he was early but he wanted to spend a little time there. It had not housed many good memories for him but it was a place that was wholly for the three of them – him, James and Sirius – and it was filled with their memories.

A few hours later, Remus was roused out of thoughts of his late friends by the sound of someone approaching. His sharp sense of hearing told him that it was more than one person and he drew his wand. Certainly Harry would not be so foolish as to bring Ron or Hermione here with him. 

“Remus, it’s me,” Harry called as he stepped into the dimly lit shack. The dilapidated state of the place sent a shiver down his spine as he thought about all the times the other man had been forced to flee here for his safety. 

“Who’s with you?” Remus called out from a shrouded doorway, his wand still at the ready.

“Severus Snape,” Snape called out, his hands held away from himself to show he meant no threat.

“You brought Snape?” Remus said, puzzled, as he stepped out of the shadows.

“I refused to allow him to come alone,” Snape answered before Harry could. “And before you say it, it is not you that I do not trust. Harry has enemies everywhere. One cannot be too careful.”

“In that we are in agreement,” Remus replied.

“You can trust him, Remus,” Harry said sensing the air of mistrust between the two men. “And you can trust Remus, Severus.”

“If you say so, Harry,” Remus tilted his head. “But it forces me to ask just what the relationship between the two of you is. And don’t try to tell me he’s just your _Lieutenant_. I wasn’t born yesterday and my nose doesn’t lie.”

Severus cocked his head at that. He had no idea Harry had deemed him his Lieutenant, and to Lupin of all people. He would have assumed such a role would go to Weasley or even Granger, not to him. 

“I’m not sure what you want me to say,” Harry hedged.

“What is going on between the two of you?” Remus asked point blank.

“Nothing,” Harry said then held up his hands when Remus began to protest. “Yet.”

“And what do you have to say about it, Snape?” Remus asked.

“It is as Harry has said. There is nothing going on between us as of yet. The future, however, remains to be seen.”

“I can smell the want on the both of you,” Remus countered.

“Yes, I am quite sure you can,” Snape replied. “I will not deny that I want him. Especially as he is already aware of such. Nevertheless, I have not touched him.”

“But you plan to,” Remus pressed.

“Only if he deigns to allow it,” Snape assured him. “This… relationship, if you will, is entirely at Harry’s command. He will dictate how far things go and when, not I.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Severus Snape I know,” Remus said.

“Then you know me not at all,” Severus shot back. “He is young and, if he will pardon my saying so, innocent. I will not take advantage of that. I have sworn my loyalty to him. I would never do anything to sully that.”

“Alright, I believe you,” Remus said. “But he is young and you would do well to remember that.”

“ _He_ is right here,” Harry said huffily, tired of being talked about as if he were not in the bloody room.

“My apologies, Harry,” Snape said. “But it is imperative that Lupin accept us. That is, of course, assuming that Dumbledore has turned Harry’s guardianship over to you.”

“He has,” Remus nodded. 

“Well that’s great then,” Harry said excitedly. “It means he can’t force me to do anything anymore.”

“Not quite,” Remus told him. “He is still a very powerful wizard who happens to be the Headmaster. As that, he could try to force you to comply with his wishes.”

“But you could override him,” Harry insisted.

“I could,” Remus agreed. “But I would have to weigh the consequences of doing so.”

“I don’t understand,” Harry said.

“Lupin may be your guardian but you are still a student here,” Snape tried to explain. “Add to that the fact that he is a werewolf…”

“You don’t think Dumbledore would try to use that against him?”

“Against him? No. Against you? Possibly.”

“But…”

“It’s not that bad, Harry,” Remus said hoping to calm the young man. “It just means I need to pick my battles with him carefully. I may not always side with you and you need to be prepared for that if I am to protect my position at your side.”

“It is no different than me, Harry,” Snape added. “I cannot show you favoritism. I cannot even risk showing you kindness. Not unless we are certain we are alone.”

“Alright,” Harry said, his eyes hardening as he took in what the two men were telling him. “I’ll play along. But I’m done letting him use me. I’m done letting him use either of us.”

“I will play what part I must if it means keeping you safe,” Severus said.

“You will do what I tell you to,” Harry snapped before hanging his head and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I understand what you’re saying, I just don’t like it.”

“Neither do any of us but we will all play the parts we must.”

“Listen to Severus,” Remus said then turned to Snape. “If it comes down to it, get him to Grimmauld Place. I’ll set up a safe house somewhere where Dumbledore and the Order won’t be able to find us. And if you hurt him, you’ll get to see Moony a lot closer than you’d like.”

Remus left after that, not wanting to be found on the grounds so late. Harry and Severus stayed behind in the Shrieking Shack wanting a few moments of privacy before they were forced to return to the castle.

“You are worried,” Snape said once they were alone.

“How much trouble is being with me going to get you in if we’re caught?” Harry asked him bluntly. It was one of the things that was bothering him most, that he might end up the cause of Snape’s downfall simply for caring for him.

“That would depend,” Severus sighed. “You are above the age of consent. But relationships between students and teachers are highly frowned upon. There is precedent from years past so there is not much that can be done if your guardian does not object. However, you and I are not just anyone. You are the Boy Who Lived and I am an ex-Death Eater. People will not take kindly to any association between us.”

“I don’t really care about what other people think,” Harry told him.

“Neither do I but Dumbledore will try to use this against us. And while Minerva is my colleague, she is your Head of House as well. She will not take the news of a relationship between us well, especially presented in the way Dumbledore is most likely to.”

“Can they make you leave?” Harry asked suddenly afraid.

“No. Only the board of governors can do that. He can, however, make life here extremely difficult for me. As can the rest of the faculty.”

“Difficult enough for you to leave?”

“Not without you,” Severus vowed. “I will not simply abandon you here. If I find I must flee, I will be taking you with me unless you give me a direct order not to.”

“You would do that? You would leave me here if I ordered you to?”

“You are my Master, Harry. I will not disobey a direct order from you unless it would put your life in jeopardy to do so. I am… your servant.”

“No,” Harry said firmly. “No, you are not! You are no man’s servant. Your vow of loyalty I accept but not this.”

“With loyalty comes obedience.”

“Maybe. To a degree. On the battlefield, at least. But not… not in everything.”

Severus closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to explain himself. “I know you do not wish me to be blindly obedient and I shall not. But I swore myself to you. Do you not understand what that means to me?”

“I do,” Harry sighed. “I just don’t like it.”

“At times, I am sure I will not either,” Severus chuckled.

“Are you sure you still want to do this? Still want to have a relationship with me? I mean, it’s going to complicate things a lot.”

“That is a tragic understatement but to answer your question, yes. I want this. More than you can possibly know.” At Harry’s bewildered look, he continued. “Your care… it has had a profound effect upon me. I have not known such tenderness, well, in a very long time.”

Harry sucked in a breath and regarded the other man. Something still nagged at him and he would not rest easy until he had an answer. “Promise me. Promise me that you aren’t just doing this because you consider me your Master now.”

“I swear,” Severus said at once. “I have served other Masters. I have never felt for them what I feel for you. It is not that you are my Master. It is that you… are you and I cannot seem to help falling for you.”

Harry studied the other man for a few seconds more then nodded to himself. Closing the distance between them, he reached up and tugged Severus’ head down toward him. A moment later, their lips met, brushing softly together as they shared their first kiss in the middle of the Shrieking Shack.


	6. Chapter 6

While Hermione researched everything she could find about Voldemort and the First Wizarding War, Ron contacted his parents for any information they could provide about the original Order of the Phoenix. He told them they were trying to find out anything they could from that time in the hopes that it might help Harry. He surreptitiously asked them not to mention anything to anyone outside of the family, saying they didn’t want to chance any word getting back to You-Know-Who.

While the owl he received from his mother was full of caution and worry about what the trio might be getting themselves into this time, she assured him she would put together as much information as she could and send it along. Ron only hoped she didn’t mention anything to any of the other Order members about it. The last thing they needed was word getting back to Dumbledore but even if it did, he was fairly certain his cover story would suffice.

Reluctantly, Harry and Severus decided it was in their best interest if they limited their contact with each other to class only for a few days. Neither man was happy about it, though, with Snape being even more vitriolic than usual, taking points from every House at the slightest provocation. It was during this “break” that Dumbledore summoned Snape to his office. 

“You wished to see me, Headmaster,” Snape said as he took a seat.

“Tea?” the Headmaster offered, his eyes twinkling in delight at what he was about to do.

“No, thank you,” Snape declined. 

“Right down to business I see,” Dumbledore chuckled. “In that case, I believe it’s time for Harry to resume his Occlumency lessons.”

“I beg your pardon,” Snape replied, doing his best to look stunned and angry at the idea.

“He needs to be able to block Voldemort,” Dumbledore reasoned, smiling inwardly at Snape’s subtle flinch. “He cannot do that without the proper training.”

“You you train him then,” Snape replied snidely. So this was the old man’s punishment, was it? Well, he didn’t mind that at all. Dumbledore didn’t need to know that, though.

“Come now, Severus. Surely you want your new Master as safe as possible.”

Severus bristled at the implication of the man’s words and sat up straighter. He didn’t have to feign indignation this time. How dare he accuse him of not doing everything in his power to keep Harry safe! Trying to rein in his temper, Snape glared at the man.

“Of course, Headmaster,” he seethed. 

“Excellent! Then you can begin again tonight,” Dumbledore said. “You can use the same excuse as the last time, extra potions lessons. I doubt anyone will question it.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In potions class, Snape was ruthless. He berated Harry time and again, sneering at the potion he was attempting to brew, calling his work a complete failure. He spelled away the young man’s cauldron, not wanting anyone to see how good the potion actually was, before barking out an order for Potter to stay after class to discuss his latest failure.

Ron and Hermione bristled at the unprovoked attack but Harry nudged them under the table letting them know that it wasn’t what it seemed. They glanced at each other worriedly but relented. They trusted Harry even if his faith in the Potions Master left them uneasy.

Looking both downtrodden and angry, Harry waited until the rest of the class had left the room before approaching his teacher’s desk. He stood defiantly, his back ramrod straight, one hand balled into a fist. It would not do, after all, for Malfoy or one of his cronies to see him as anything else.

“Potter,” Snape sneered as he looked up at the young man. He hated being this way, talking to Harry in so undeserving, and disrespectful, a manner. After all, Harry was his Master even if the younger man did not act as such and it went against every instinct he had to behave this way.

“Yes, Professor,” Harry said, a hint of challenge in his voice. It was an automatic response, one that had been honed over years of being under Snape’s tutelage. 

“Your potion was a disgrace,” Snape said, standing. “As the Headmaster would have fits if you actually failed this class, you will report to my rooms from this evening forward to once again begin your extra lessons.”

Harry bristled at the words but did not argue. “What time?” he asked angrily before tacking on a perfunctory “Sir”.

“After dinner,” Snape replied icily. “I expect you to report to my quarters as soon as you have finished eating. Do not attempt to loiter with your classmates or you will end up taking dinner in my rooms as well. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry snapped.

“Then get out.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stormed toward Gryffindor tower, ignoring the looks and whispers of those he passed. He wondered what Snape was up to. Had the Headmaster put him up to this as the man had implied or was something else going on? The uncertainly left him edgy and he used that to his advantage as he continued through the common room and up to his room. 

He had just managed to put his books away and pull out what he would need for his meeting with Snape when Ron and Hermione came in. He quickly locked the door behind them and cast a silencing charm before motioning them to the bed.

“I’ve got potion lessons with Snape again,” Harry told them. 

“Why?” Hermione asked. She had managed a glance at Harry’s potion before Snape had spelled it away and it hadn’t been that bad.

“I don’t know yet,” Harry said. “I’m assuming from the way Snape put it that Dumbledore is behind it. I can’t be sure until I talk to him, though.”

“When do you have to be there?” Ron asked with a frown.

“As soon as I’ve finished eating,” Harry replied. He would have liked some more time to talk with his friends but that wasn’t going to happen. At least not today. 

“Has something happened?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, his own worry growing. “I don’t think so but it’s obvious he doesn’t want me in the Great Hall for long.”

“Well, be careful,” Ron said. “If anyone asks do you want us to tell them you’ve got potion lessons with the git?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “It’ll make me being in the dungeon less suspicious. The last thing I need is Malfoy poking his nose into things.”

Harry ate slowly in the Great Hall, not wanting to appear anxious for his detention with Snape. This was supposed to be a punishment, after all. For that matter, Harry wasn’t so sure it wasn’t some sort of punishment. He just didn’t know which of them might be on the receiving end of it, him or Snape. That thought made his stomach clench and he pushed away the remainder of his food. Bidding his friends a quick goodbye and telling them not to wait up for him, he left and made his way toward Snape’s rooms. He saw the Potion Master rise from the head table as well and deliberately slowed his pace. It wouldn’t do for anyone to think him anxious in a good way to get to Snape.

By the time he made it to Snape’s rooms, the man was already there. He gave a quick glance up and down the corridor out of habit before stepping inside. He relaxed a bit when he saw Snape sitting on his couch rather than standing. Whatever it was couldn’t be too bad if Snape was relaxed enough to sit and wait, right?

“You certainly took long enough,” Snape said as Harry joined him.

“I didn’t want to look anxious for my detention,” Harry shrugged. “So which of us is being punished this time?”

“Me,” Snape chuckled. “I am to begin your Occlumency lessons once more under the guise of extra potions lessons.”

“Not like I couldn’t use both,” Harry said under his breath.

Snape stilled and reached out to take Harry’s hand. “There was nothing wrong with your potion today,” he said. “But I needed an excuse both to get you here and for the lessons to come. I’m sorry if you thought…”  
“It’s okay,” Harry shrugged not wanting to hear Snape apologize for something he had no choice but to do. 

“It isn’t,” Snape shook his head. “I realize I often say the complete opposite but you are a very bright student, Harry. Including in potions. Please do not take my barbs as anything other than necessary camouflage.”

“I don’t,” Harry told him quickly not wanting Snape to think he held any of that against him. “Not anymore any way.”

“That is good to know at least,” Snape said, silently berating himself for ever making Harry feel that way. “Now, he wants us to meet every night…”“Every night?” Harry gasped. “That seems a bit excessive. Not that I mind getting to see you every night, but…”

“Indeed,” Snape replied. “I believe he is hoping to use the lessons to drive a wedge between us. They were quite a point of contention between us before. He is likely hoping they will be again.”

“We’re not going to let that happen,” Harry said firmly though he wasn’t quite sure how to stop it. He had failed spectacularly at occlumency before. He doubted if much had changed since then.

“No, we are not,” Snape agreed. “But do not look so worried. We will find our way in this. My approach last time was, perhaps, not the best one. I will try to look at it from your point of view and see what I can do to help you.”

“I really am sorry you know. About before. About looking in your pensieve. I should never have violated your privacy like that. I won’t do it again.” Harry looked down, unable to meet the other man’s eyes as he spoke. He was ashamed of what he had done, even more so than of what he had seen. 

“Harry, it’s alright,” Snape said gently. “You didn’t do it to hurt me and it was not like I hadn’t done plenty to deserve it. I had rifled through your mind without hesitation. I should not have done so.”

“You were just doing what Dumbledore told you to, trying to teach me Occlumency.”

“Perhaps, but I didn’t need to be so… so ruthless about it and I’m sorry.” A strained silence hung between them until Snape reached out and took Harry’s hands. “If you want to see my memories, I will show them to you.”

“No,” Harry shook his head even though he ached to know what all had contributed to Snape being the man he was. “Those are private. I have no right to them.”

“On the contrary, I find I would share everything with you. Even those things I find wholly unpleasant.”

“Maybe,” Harry said. “Later. I don’t need to know. Not now at least.”

“Alright,” Snape agreed reluctantly. For whatever reason he found himself wanting Harry to look into his pensieve again. He wanted to share those memories with Harry even if they were painful. “We should probably get started on your lessons then.”

“I don’t think we should let on if it’s working,” Harry said, getting back to the matter at hand. “Not if he’s trying to use it as a way to get between us.”

“Agreed. Besides, they give us a reason to see each other outside of class. I find I cannot complain about that.”

“Me neither,” Harry grinned. 

“Are you certain about that, Harry?” Snape asked nervously. “I do not wish things to move too fast for you. Or in a direction you do not care to go. I know Lupin has his concerns…”

“Remus is going to worry, but he’s my guardian. He’s supposed to worry about me. But I don’t think things are going too fast. I’m not sure how they could go any slower actually. All we’ve done is kiss and that was just the once. Is that why you’re asking? Because we haven’t done anything more than that?”

“No,” Snape said quickly. “I am not dissatisfied with how things are progressing. I am only trying to be cautious. I… I do not want to lose you. Not your friendship or anything else.”

“You won’t,” Harry told him. “You’re not the only one that doesn’t want to lose what we have. I want to see where this goes. I want to…”

“What?”

“Have something. With you.”

“You already do.”

They spent the next little while going over Harry’s occlumency lessons trying to figure out why the previous ones had ended so disastrously. Snape knew he was the one to blame. He had expected the boy to be able to follow his directions with little to know explanation as to how. He hadn’t realized that Harry’s muggle upbringing had left him so woefully unprepared for life as a wizard. He had thought the boy understood at least the basics of occlumency but Harry had been completely ignorant of the concept. It was no wonder he had failed. 

After more than an hour, Severus called a halt. He had a good idea of where he had gone wrong before. Enough so that he could devise a better strategy this time around. Besides which, he could tell that Harry was tired. Bringing up those old, painful memories had been a trial for them both. 

“I will come up with a better method to teach you this time,” Severus promised. “I had not realized that this was such a foreign concept to you. I’m sorry.”

“You had no way to know,” Harry shrugged. He reminded himself that this had happened before Snape had learned of his life at the hands of the Dursleys. Back then, he had still thought him the spoiled little prince. As embarrassed as he was about Snape knowing of his past, he was glad for it as well. There would be no more understandings between them, at least not because of the man’s misperceptions. 

“I should have found out,” Snape replied softly. It was one of the things that bothered him the most. He had seen glimpses of the boy’s life during those lessons but he had brushed them off. He should have examined them and investigated. Had it been anyone other than Harry Potter, he would have.

“Severus…”

“I let you down,” he went on. “I saw. Not everything but enough. I should have gone to the Headmaster with what I found out. Instead, I ignored it.”

“He wouldn’t have done anything but lie to you if you had,” Harry said. “He wouldn’t have admitted to the abuse. Not then. Not if he thought he could convince you otherwise.”

“He should not have been able to,” Snape insisted. “I am as gifted in Legilimency as I am in Occlumency. I should have realized the truth.”

“You realize it now,” Harry said as he closed the distance between them on the couch and laid his hand over Severus’ arm. “The past is just that, the past. Let it go.”

“You are far too forgiving a Master.”

“Like I said before, I’m not letting my past ruin my present. Or my future.”

“I must agree with you there. I will not allow my past sins to ruin what we could have together. If you can overlook them then…”

“You have more than earned your absolution,” Harry told him. “I don’t need to overlook them. You’ve made up for them a dozen times over. The only one who still holds them against you is you.”

“And Albus,” Snape added.

“He doesn’t count. Not anymore.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Harry finally made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He hadn’t wanted to leave Snape’s quarters. After their ‘lesson’, they had spent time simply talking. Snape had leaned back on the couch and drawn Harry into his arms, holding him tightly. It was a balm to both men and they simply sat, reveling in the closeness. 

When it had become time to leave, Harry had pulled Snape’s head down into another kiss. The man had moaned and pulled Harry flush against him before he could stop himself. They spent long minutes kissing and holding each other until the need for air finally forced them apart. 

“You really do need to go,” Severus had panted. “There is no legitimate reason for you to be here so late.”

“Lesson ran over,” Harry said as he began peppering Severus’ jaw and neck with kisses.

“Harry…” Severus moaned. “You must stop before I do something you will regret.”

“I won’t regret it,” Harry assured him though he did pull back.

“You will if we end up going further than you are comfortable with,” Severus said. He saw Harry start to protest and covered his lips with his finger. “I want you. Badly. And while I am accustomed to waiting for that which I want, I find myself nearly overcome where you are concerned.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said contritely. “I don’t mean to push.”

“It’s alright. I do not wish to take advantage of you, though. Not to mention how difficult it is for me to deny my Master that which he wants.”

“Right,” Harry said and forced himself to release Severus and take a step back. As Severus’ self-proclaimed Master, the man would do what he told him to. Harry found that thought didn’t sit well with him. He wanted Severus to do this because he wanted to, not because his Master had asked it of him.

“Foolish boy,” Severus said not unkindly. “As I said, I want this. I want you. But only when you are ready.”

At Gryffindor tower, Harry wasn’t surprised to find the common room deserted. He had thought Ron and Hermione might have waited up for him but he was glad they hadn’t. He didn’t want to talk. Not now. Right now all he wanted was to lie down in his bed and remember the taste of Severus’ kisses. Everything else could wait until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his rooms, Severus tidied up and prepared for bed. He had hated seeing Harry go but he understood the necessity of it. They could not do anything that might force Dumbledore’s hand, not at this point, and news of them spending the night together most assuredly would. Instead, he had packed Harry off to his dorm and prepared for another lonely night in bed. 

Once settled under the blankets, Severus couldn’t help but think of Harry. Those bright green eyes made him ache inside. He tried to push thoughts of the younger man away, stubbornly closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep. 

Needless to say, it didn’t work. Harry’s faced danced before him, beckoning him enticingly. He could feel himself growing hard the longer he concentrated on the image of the other man. Harry’s innocence, though marred of late, still shown like a beacon and Severus found himself drawn to him. Oh how he wanted to despoil that innocence, to lay him out on his bed and take everything the young man had to offer. He tried to imagine it, his hand creeping down to grasp his hard cock through his pajamas. 

A few moments later, Severus snarled in frustration. No matter how much he concentrated, how hard he tried to imagine it, he could not get the images before his eyes to play out as he wished. It would seem even his subconscious was wary of acting so boldly with his young Master. 

His throbbing cock reminding him that he still needed release, he tried a different approach. Instead of picturing himself on top of Harry, grinding down against him, he pictured Harry on top. He pictured the smirk on the young man’s face as he kissed him hungrily, the smaller body moving against him possessively. In no time, his hand had dived into his pajamas to wrap around his cock. 

It didn’t take much. The image of Harry taking his pleasure with him, even in so innocent a way, was enough to undo him. A few short pulls on his hard prick and he was thrusting up into his hand and crying out as he began to come. 

Finally sated, Severus muttered a quick cleaning spell then rolled over, sleep tugging at him relentlessly. With a soft smile on his face and thoughts of Harry in his head, he fell into the first uninterrupted sleep he’d had in years.


	7. Chapter 7

“Harry, I think I’ve found something,” Hermione said as they sat in the library huddled over heavy books. Neville and Luna flanked the trio keeping a careful watch out for Dumbledore or really any teacher for that matter. There was no way to assume that McGonagall would not report any suspicious behavior on their part to the Headmaster out of duty. 

They knew the Headmaster was growing concerned. Remus has contacted Harry just the other day and told him that the man had been asking about him. Some of the questions, he told him, had been quite intrusive. He had even asked about Snape, hinting to Remus that the growing closeness between the pair was edging toward the inappropriate. Remus had made all the right noises at that, blustering about Snape keeping his greasy hands to himself if he knew what was good for him. In the end, Dumbledore had left quite pleased with the outcome and Remus had wasted no time in warning Harry.

At first, Harry had been angry. How dare the Headmaster cast such aspersions on Severus’ character? He calmed a bit when Hermione pointed out that the man was actually right but it still didn’t sit well with Harry. The man was purposely trying to make trouble for them, to drive a wedge between them, and Harry wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

“Steady on, mate,” Ron had told him, clapping him on the back as they sat huddled together on Harry’s bed, the curtains spelled around them to keep everyone else out. “He’s trying to rile you up. Don’t let him.”

“I know,” Harry said, deflating a bit. “But I hate that he’s trying to drag Severus’ name through the mud because of me.”

“Nobody’s going to believe it, so what does it matter?” Ron said. “Hell, I wouldn’t have believed it if you hadn’t told me yourself.”

“What does Remus think about it?” Hermione asked.

“He’s okay with it. Or as okay as he can be,” Harry replied. “He’s worried about me getting in over my head but he trusts Snape and he trusts me.”

“We’ll do what we can to keep him off your back but Snape didn’t do himself any favors by practically telling him to fuck off,” Ron shook his head. 

“I know,” Harry grinned. “I wish I could have seen his face when he did it. I bet he was gobsmacked.”

That had been two days ago and now they were sequestered in the library pouring over old tomes in the hopes of finding something out about Voldemort from the days when he was still known as Tom Riddle. They had noticed some of the teachers keeping a closer than normal eye on them which is why they had brought Neville and Luna with them. 

“What did you find?” Harry asked excitedly as Hermione thrust the book between them.

“Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?” she asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head. 

“They are three very powerful items that together make one the Master of Death. They consist of the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand.”

“And you think these will somehow help me defeat Voldemort?” Harry asked.

“They are purported to be the most powerful wizarding objects in existence. I think if anything can help you, they can.”

“So where do we find them?” Ron asked eagerly.

“That’s the problem. They’re lost. Or hidden,” Hermione replied. She saw Harry’s face fall and rushed on. “But I’m sure I can find at least a starting point on where to look.”

“And how are we going to do that stuck here?” Harry asked.

“We can’t,” she replied determinedly. “We’ll have to leave.”

“Dumbledore’s never going to let us…” Ron began.

“Dumbledore isn’t going to know,” Harry said, ideas and plans already forming in his mind. 

He could sneak out, he knew how to use the Whomping Willow to get to Hogsmeade. From there, he could start his hunt. The only problem was using magic. It was a still over three months until his seventeenth birthday. Any underage magic would be detected until then. He either had to go without the use of magic, or make sure there were other wizards around before he tried to cast anything. He wasn’t altogether sure if Voldemort was going to wait all that much longer and he needed to strike first. 

“Harry? What are you thinking?” Ron asked. He could see the wheels turning in Harry’s mind.

“I’m trying to figure out the best way to get around the underage magic trace,” he replied. “I know it’s only a few months but I don’t think I can afford to wait.”

“Well, mate, we’re both seventeen,” Ron said, indicating him and Hermione. “Just make sure we’re around before you cast anything.”

“I can’t ask you guys to come with me,” Harry said.

“Who said you needed to ask,” Ron countered. “We’re in this together, Harry. Though I doubt your git of a boyfriend is going to be happy with the idea of the three of us taking off.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “He’s not. And as much as I’d love for him to come with us, he can’t. Not without giving himself away. Besides, maybe this way Dumbledore will think we’re on the outs.”

“How do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“If I just take off, leave him… leave him behind… Dumbledore is sure to think we’ve had a falling out. Or at least that Snape isn’t all that important to me, vow or no.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ron said. 

“But, Harry, you’re not really just going to disappear on him, are you?” Hermione asked.

“No,” Harry said firmly. “I couldn’t do that to him. Besides, if I did he’d just come after me. We need him here. He’s really not going to like it, though.”

“Are you sure he’ll stay behind?” Hermione asked.

“He will if I tell him to,” Harry said reluctantly. “He swore a vow. He won’t break that no matter how much he might want to.”

“I really don’t want to be in your shoes when you go to tell him,” Ron said with a shudder. An angry Snape was a force to be reckoned with and Ron had no doubt that the man would be furious over the thought of Harry gallivanting off with them while he was forced to stay behind. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a much more reluctant Harry that headed to his Occlumency lesson that night. He had gone over in his head what he planned to say but as soon as he stepped over the threshold all of his carefully planned words vanished. 

Severus was waiting for him in just his shirt and pants, his robes already discarded, and it took Harry’s breath away. His heart ached at the thought of leaving this man behind but didn’t know what else to do. If Snape left he would not only be betraying Dumbledore and the Order but he would be putting himself in grave jeopardy should Voldemort find out what he was up to. To Harry, the risk simply wasn’t worth it. He only hoped he could convince Severus of as much.

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked when Harry crossed the sitting room and wrapped his arms around him. 

Harry held him for a minute longer then slowly pulled back. Taking his hand, he drew him over to the couch and sat down. “We need to talk,” he said and immediately wanted to kick himself when Severus’ eyes flared with hurt before locking down.

“It’s nothing like that,” Harry said quickly and reached out to cup his jaw. 

“Then what is it?” Snape asked warily. Something was most definitely wrong and from the way Harry was acting it was bad.

“Hermione thinks she might have found a way to defeat him,” Harry began.

“How?” This was not what he was expecting. When Harry had said they needed to talk he had thought the younger man might have finally come to his senses and realized what a bad deal he was getting. He was no prize and he knew it. Why someone with as much to offer as Harry should want him of all people was mind boggling. 

“Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded. “I believe there are three of them. Together they make the wielder the Master of Death. But they are little more than myth.”

“We don’t think so. We think they exist, we’re just not sure where.”

“And you mean to go after them,” Snape said as he realized what Harry was trying to say.

“Yes. If they really do what the books say they do then they should give me the edge I need to defeat him for good.”

“And if the books are wrong?” Snape asked woodenly.

“Then I either won’t find them or I’ll lose when I go up against him.”

“Harry…”

“We have to do something,” Harry cut him off. “He’s going to strike soon. We both know it. If I just sit around and do nothing, I’m as good as dead.”

“But how will you find them?” 

“Hermione’s researching it, looking for a starting point. Once she finds it…”

“You’ll leave,” Snape said flatly.

“Yes,” Harry replied.

“Without me.”

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Yes.”

Severus looked away at his lover’s confirmation. Harry was leaving. He was going after a means to destroy Voldemort and he was not allowing him to accompany him. He wanted to protest, to rail against the foolishness of it, but he didn’t. His Master had spoken. He would not disobey.

“Severus?” Harry whispered when the other man continued to look away from him. He hated this, hated hurting him like this, but he didn’t know what else to do. He had to do this and, at the same time, he needed to know that Severus at least was safe.

“I will not disobey my Master,” Severus said after long seconds. 

“Look at me. Please,” Harry said softly. When Severus turned back to face him the pain in his eyes made his heart clench. “I’m sorry. If there was any other way but it’s just too dangerous.”

“You think I would endanger you?” Severus asked incredulously.

“Not me,” Harry replied. “Yourself. Dumbledore would tell the Order you’ve turned. They’d hunt you down.”

“They will be hunting you regardless.”

“But they won’t try to kill me on sight,” Harry argued. “I’m not so much worried about them as I am about him. If word gets back to him that you disappeared along with us…”

“Us? You are taking Weasley and Granger with you?”

“Yes,” Harry admitted. “And I’d be taking you, too, if I wasn’t worried it would get you tortured and killed by that psychopath.”

“And if I say I do not care about the risks?”

“I would say that I do. I… I love you, Severus. I can’t lose you.”

“Idiot boy! Don’t you know I feel the same?”

“I know,” Harry told him. “Which is why you know it has to be this way.”

Severus looked away again and nodded. He did know, but knowing didn’t mean he had to like it. His Master was going to be out there somewhere with no one but Weasley and Granger to help him. What if he needed him? What if he ran into trouble as he so often did? He wouldn’t be there this time. He wouldn’t even know.

“When do you leave?” Severus asked forcing himself to turn back toward the other man. This was going to be hard enough on him. He had no right to make it any harder.

“I’m not sure yet. Not until Hermione finds a starting point.”

“Then might I suggest Godric’s Hollow?” Snape offered. If Harry was set on doing this then he would help him in whatever way he could.

“You really think we might find something there?”

“It’s as good a place as any. Grindewald lived there for a time as did Dumbledore. I know Dumbledore took the Elder Wand when he defeated Grindewald but I don’t know if that’s the wand he’s currently using or not. If not, I can only surmise that he hid it somewhere.”

“And Godric’s Hollow would have been a good place for that?” Harry asked, unsure.

Severus shrugged. “It’s a start. It’s where their duel took place and is the last known whereabouts of the wand. It’s also where your father had the cloak until it fell into your hands.”

“I’ll let Hermione know,” Harry said then fell silent. He wanted so badly to reach over and pull Severus into his arms but he hesitated, unsure of his welcome. He knew what it felt like to be brushed aside as if he was nothing. He hated that he was likely making Severus feel that way now. There was, however, nothing to be done for it.

Finally, Severus had enough of the strained silence. Reaching across the couch he pulled the younger man closer and wrapped his arms around him. “If these are to be our last nights together then I would have us spend them as such.”

“So would I,” Harry said then leaned up and pressed his lips to the other man’s. 

Severus responded at once, opening his mouth and quickly deepening the kiss. He moaned into their kiss when Harry started to press him down against the couch eagerly giving in. He wanted this more than anything, especially now that he knew their time together was short. Pushing those thoughts away, he concentrated on the young man that was stretched out atop him, spreading his legs to allow him to settle between them.

“I want you,” Harry panted as he broke away from their kiss to trail his mouth over Severus’ face and neck.

“Then have me,” Severus moaned. He would give Harry this if that was what he wanted. Not that he didn’t want it, too, but he was still wary of rushing the other man. 

“Ohhh,” Harry moaned as he thrust down against Severus. His cock was hard and aching and he could feel that Severus’ was as well. He ground their bodies together, moaning again at the delicious friction. They were both still fully clothed but it felt better than anything ever had before and he never wanted it to end.

“Harry!” Severus gasped, his hands going to his lover’s arse as he ground their erections together. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough. But he could tell that Harry was getting close so tightened his grip, kneading the cloth-covered flesh in his hands and pushing upward.

“Severus!” Harry cried out as he stiffened, his orgasm slamming into him. He continued to thrust jerkily as he came in his pants against the other man, his hips stuttering out his release. When it was over, he lay boneless, panting into Severus’ neck as he his lover held him.

Severus could feel Harry trembling on top of him as he languished in the afterglow of his orgasm and gently stroked his hands up and down his back as he muttered a gentle cleaning spell. His own cock still throbbed and ached but he ignored it in favor or seeing to Harry’s pleasure. Once he was somewhat calm, Severus turned his head, mouthing at Harry’s jaw until he turned toward him then they were kissing lazily as Harry tried to get his body back under control.

“You’re still hard,” Harry pointed out between kisses. He could feel the length of Severus digging into his hip and couldn’t help pressing down against him slightly. The hiss and moan it pulled from his lover made him smile and he did it again just to hear Severus make those sounds. 

“Brat,” Severus said, his hands ghosting down to squeeze Harry’s arse once more. “I am too old to come in my pants. Besides, I want you in my bed. I want…”

“What?” Harry asked. “Name it and it’s yours.”

“I want the memory of it, of you being there, to see me through the days to come.”

Harry felt his heart stutter at Severus’ words. He knew it was going to be hard on them both to be apart but he understood then that it would likely be hardest on Severus. He would at least have his quest to keep him occupied as well as Ron and Hermione to distract him. Severus would be alone.

“Let’s go to bed,” Harry whispered as he carefully pushed himself up and off of his lover. He held out his hand, squeezing Severus’ hard when he took it. Leaving, he suddenly realized, was going to be much harder than he’d thought.

Hand in hand they walked into Severus’ bedroom. They stopped beside the bed and Harry reached up and began slowly unbuttoning Severus’ shirt. His hands were shaking as he pushed it wide, baring his lover’s chest to him. Shoving it down and off, he brought his hands to the other man’s pants and began slowly opening them.

Severus stood still, watching his young lover slowly undress him. The careful, almost reverent, way Harry touched him threatened to undo him and he struggled to hold on to his composure. Once he was standing naked, it was Severus’ turn to reach out. He began to slowly undress his lover with the same exacting care, refusing to rush. While Harry had seen him naked before when he’d helped him to bathe, he’d never seen the younger man unclothed and each new inch of skin begged for his touch. 

Once they were both naked, Severus reached out and ran his hands over Harry’s firm chest. He felt a shudder run through him as he stroked over his nipples making them pebble. Without warning, he slid his hand around the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him forward into a fierce kiss, his tongue demanding entrance.

They kissed like that for long minutes, Harry clinging to Severus’ arms as the man all but devoured him. Finally, Severus pulled back and slid onto the bed pulling Harry along behind him. His cock was hard and leaking and Harry’s was rousing again, spurred on by their actions. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked him again. “Tell me and it’s yours.”

“You,” Severus said.

“Do you want to take me?” Harry asked. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready for that but if it was what Severus wanted then he would give it to him.

“No,” Severus replied gently. “That, well, that isn’t my place.” When Harry started to object, he pressed a finger over his lips silencing him. “Besides which, I do not believe you are quite comfortable with that idea. What I would like, however, is to taste you.”

“Oh,” Harry gasped around the finger still pressed to his lips. “I… I’d like that, too. To taste you, that is. Can we…? At the same time?”

“Yes,” Severus panted, the very idea nearly making him lose control. 

It took a moment for the two men to rein in their desire enough to move. Harry started to lie down but Severus stopped him and spread out on his back instead then carefully guided Harry over the top of him. His lover’s prick was flushed and full once more and he couldn’t wait to get it in his mouth.

“Don’t try to take too much,” Severus cautioned. “And know that anything you do I will enjoy.”

Harry nodded a bit nervously then realized that Severus couldn’t see him like this so gave a weak okay. He had thought of this, dreamt of it really, yet to finally be here was daunting. Still, he wanted to make this good for Severus so he slowly reached down and wrapped his hand around the man’s leaking erection. The sound of Severus’ moan was enough to spur him on and Harry lifted the heavy cock to his lips and licked across the dark head.

“Harry,” Severus breathed as he felt the first touch of his tongue on his organ. He had to fight not to thrust up blindly searching for more contact. He berated himself, reminding himself that this was the boy’s first time doing anything like this and he needed to be gentle with him.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to rein in his desire and turned his attention to the weeping cock mere inches from his face. Wrapping his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, he aimed it downward and opened his mouth. The taste of Harry exploded across his tongue as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. Harry bucked forward and Severus moaned brokenly and opened his mouth wider. The feel of Harry in his mouth was like something out of a dream. He wanted, no needed, to make this good for his young Master. Closing his mouth around the head, he began to suck as he ran his tongue all around it. 

Harry couldn’t hold back his moans as Severus began to lave his cock with his tongue. Being inside the other man’s mouth was like nothing he’d ever felt before and he felt his balls draw up alarmingly quickly. He tried not to thrust but his hips had a mind of their own so he gave himself over to it as he turned his attention back to his lover’s hard prick.

Taking his cue from Severus, Harry took the head inside and gently sucked. He felt a pulse of pre-come flood his mouth and moaned as he swallowed. Wanting more, he ran his tongue over his lover’s cock and slowly began inching his way down. Less than half way down the substantial length he was forced to stop lest he choke himself. Using his hand to cover what he could not reach with his mouth, Harry began to move his head up and down intent on bringing Severus off in his mouth.

Severus forced himself to stillness as Harry began to suck him in earnest. He could already feel the beginnings of his release building within him. Wanting to make Harry come first, he opened his mouth wide and relaxed his hold on his hips allowing Harry to thrust in and out of his mouth as he would. Severus moaned wantonly as Harry fucked his mouth, his hands doing little more than cradling back of Harry’s thighs. He could feel the other man’s cock brushing at the back of his throat and concentrated on not gagging. Harry was moving up and down on his own cock maddeningly and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. 

Harry was in heaven as he thrust in and out of Severus’ mouth. The rational part of his brain told him he should take it easy, not thrust so hard, but he ignored it. In truth, he couldn’t have listened to it if he’d wanted to. He was too far gone. As his orgasm approached he began trying to shove in even deeper, intent on burying himself to the root in Severus’ hot mouth. All at once, he was there. His orgasm rushed through him like a freight train and Harry moaned loudly around Severus’ cock as he thrust in hard and began to come.

Severus felt the cock in his mouth start to swell. Before he could do anything, Harry moaned and shoved his cock in to the hilt as he began to come. Severus held him tight, doing his best to suck and lick as the younger man shook and moaned above him. When it was finally over, he gave Harry’s cock one final lick then let the softening organ slip from his mouth.

Harry felt like he’d been turned inside out. It felt like his very soul had poured out of his cock and into Severus’ waiting mouth. He couldn’t believe how good it felt and was determined to make his lover feel that way, too. He began to move his head faster, licking and sucking as he did so, wanting Severus to come.

“I’m close,” Severus warned in a hoarse, raspy voice. He wasn’t sure if Harry was up to him coming in his mouth or not and wanted to give him the opportunity to pull away. Harry, however, had other ideas and began sucking even harder, intent on tasting his lover.

A few hard sucks and the swirl of Harry’s tongue along his cockhead were enough to have Severus shouting and thrusting up as his own orgasm slammed into him. He felt Harry trying to swallow around him and it only made him come harder. By the time he was finished, both men were panting hard and Severus carefully rolled them over onto their sides to pull Harry up beside him.

As soon as Harry was next to Severus he yanked him forward into a deep kiss. He wanted to taste himself in the other man’s mouth and wanted him to do the same. When Severus gasped and wrapped his arms around him, he knew he had done the right thing and they spent long minutes kissing and licking into each other’s mouths. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered when he pulled away, his eyes boring into Severus’. 

Severus felt his heart give a lurch at Harry’s softly spoken words. It was only the second time Harry had said them to him. “I love you, too,” he replied as he tightened his arms around the younger man. He tried not to think about Harry leaving. That was a worry for another day. Right now, all that mattered was that Harry was in his arms, safe and protected. Tomorrow could take care of itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus accompanied them as far as the Whomping Willow. He had insisted and Harry hadn’t had the heart to tell him no. It was bad enough that he was leaving without the man. He wouldn’t deny Severus the right to tell him good-bye. Even if Ron and Hermione were there to witness it.

“You will be careful,” Severus had said from just inside the tunnel as he pressed a collection of potions into Harry’s hands. “And you will come back to me alive and whole.”

“I will,” Harry promised, praying he did not end up said promise. “And you’ll do the same. You’ll be here, waiting, when I get back. Alive and whole.”

“I shall do my utmost,” Severus said. He would not make a promise he was not sure he could keep. Luckily, Harry seemed to understand and let it go at that.

With a final lingering kiss, they were off. Harry refused to look back, knowing Severus was standing there watching him walk away. He promised himself he would make it back to him, refusing to let anything stop him, even Voldemort. By the time they made it to Hogsmeade, Harry had managed to push thoughts of Severus out of his head and concentrate on the task at hand. Together, the trio apparated to Godric’s Hollow to begin their search.

The hunt for the Deathly Hallows was turning into a long one. Harry sent his Patronus to Snape as often as he dared. Sometimes it was no more than a few rushed words telling the man that he was still alive and that he loved him. No matter how rushed he was, Harry made it a point to always say that. If the words of his Patronus were the last thing Severus ever heard from him, he was going to make those words count.

Snape considered sending his own Patronus back to Harry but didn’t dare. He didn’t know where he was exactly and did not want to. He would not be the reason Harry’s location was compromised even though he ached inside to tell the boy how very much he loved him in return. 

The first time Harry’s stag had come to him, he had panicked thinking it was his lover’s way of telling him good-bye for the final time. When Harry only told him that he was safe and that he loved him, he nearly collapsed with relief. After the second time it had come to him, he began to live for those moments, his life boiled down to the interminable wait between too-brief messages. 

Dumbledore had come to him many times demanding to know where Potter and the others were. Snape had told him truthfully that he did not know. He was careful to keep all thoughts of the Deathly Hallows and Godric’s Hollow from his mind, knowing the old man was not above using Legilimency to try to get the information he wanted. He had started to worry that he would force him to take Veritaserum and had made sure all that he had on hand was weakened to the point that he could resist it while still being relatively effective on others. Luckily, it had not come to that, Dumbledore not wanting to overplay his hand but he could feel the old man watching him as he went about the castle.

Severus had briefly considered not telling Lupin that Harry had gone off on his quest. In the end, he knew it would be better for the man to be prepared should Dumbledore start asking questions. It also wouldn’t do for Lupin to get it into his head that he was somehow responsible for Harry’s departure. The werewolf as leery about him and his relationship with Harry as it was. Needlessly antagonizing him would do none of them any good. 

To say Lupin was less than thrilled with the news was an understatement. He had demanded to know everything that Snape knew, growling under his breath as he did so. Lupin’s almost violent reaction had taken Snape aback and he had to fight to keep from showing his sudden spike of fear. Ever since the incident with Black and the Shrieking Shack, he had developed quite a fear of werewolves. Luckily, Lupin noticed his sudden discomfort and forcibly calmed himself.

He didn’t end up telling him much. Only that Harry and his friends had left on a mission that they hoped would lead to the Dark Lord’s defeat. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Lupin but the less people that knew the details the better. Besides, if Dumbledore asked, Lupin could reiterate Snape’s lack of knowledge. Hopefully that would be enough to throw the old man off. At least for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore sat brooding behind his cluttered desk. Things were not going as he had planned. Harry and his friends had been missing from the castle for several weeks now and he still had no idea where they were or what they were up to. He had questioned Snape time and again, asking him where his new Master had fled to but the man had remained resolute in insisting that he did not know. This was not good. He was starting to grow desperate. 

He had sent the Order out in search of the trio but no one had found so much as a trace of them. It was as though they had simply disappeared into thin air. Even Lupin, with his keen senses, had no luck in tracking them. He had gone so far as to approach Longbottom but the boy had been ignorant as well. It was enough to make him wonder if the entire school was not collaborating against him. 

He had managed to keep the news of Hermione’s disappearance from the Grangers but the Weasleys were members of the Order. Molly had been horrified to think of her youngest son out on his own doing Merlin knew what. He had managed to placate her, assuring her that they would be found quickly and that no harm would come to him. Molly was now flooing him almost daily for any update on her son. He had assured her that he was doing everything in his power to find them. Dumbledore could only hope they found them soon. The woman was starting to get on his nerves.

Once he did get his hands on the boy he would make him regret running off and dragging his two friends along with him. He would find out exactly what he had been up to and then there would be a reckoning. Snape might think having Potter for a Master somehow protected him. He would find out just how wrong he was. If anything, their arrangement was a weakness to both of them. A weakness that he had no compunction about exploiting. 

First, however, he had to find the damnable boy. Preferably before Voldemort did. It would not do for Harry to go up against him too soon. That would ruin all of his plans. Only when he was sure the boy could beat him would Harry be allowed to face his enemy. And if the boy did not live through the battle, more’s the pity. Perhaps he would even get lucky enough to do away with Snape at the same time. Then, with no one left for the Wizarding World to look to, his own rise to power would be complete. 

That was a thought for another time, though. For now, all he could do was wait and keep an eye on Snape. He was sure the man knew much more than he was telling him. The man would drop his guard eventually, though, and then he would have him. However, if it didn’t happen soon he might have to resort to Veritaserum. He would have to make sure it was from a reliable source. He didn’t dare trust the stock the Potions Master had on hand. Snape hadn’t survived this long as a spy without reason.

Leaning back in his chair, he thought about what he might do to the pair once Harry had returned. He knew Snape cared for the boy but he wasn’t sure how much those feelings might be returned. Even if they weren’t, Harry wasn’t the kind of person to let another suffer without doing everything he could to stop it. Neither really was Snape. He thought that might work in his favor as he pitted the two against each other, using the safety of one as leverage against the other. Oh they were in for quite the surprise once Potter turned. They would quickly find out he was not a man to be trifled with. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville and Luna sat in a deserted alcove whispering. Like everyone, they were keenly aware of their friends’ disappearance and they were worried. They understood the reasoning behind not telling them anything so didn’t bother trying to find out. If it had been safe for them to know then Harry would have told them. 

One thing was clear, though. Professor Snape had at least a clue as to what was going on and he was worried. It probably didn’t help that the Headmaster seemed to be almost hounding the man, going so far as to follow him into his classroom before the students filed in. They could see the additional strain it was putting on him and knew they had to do something.

“Dumbledore’s been after Snape again,” Neville whispered.

“I know,” Luna replied sadly. “He is close to breaking.”

“Who?” Neville snorted. “Dumbledore or Snape?” 

“Both,” Luna replied. “The time has come for us to act. Harry has left the Professor here with us for safekeeping. We are letting him down.”

Neville sat up a bit straighter at that. Harry might not have said as much but Luna was right. They had been left behind with Snape. They owed it to Harry to look after the man as much as they could. “We need to try to keep Dumbledore away from him as much as we can,” Neville said at last.

“Hmm, yes,” Luna replied. “He is starting to get desperate. If we are not careful he may make a move on the Professor.”

Neville’s eyes hardened at Luna’s words. They weren’t going to let that happen. Harry wasn’t out there risking his life somewhere only to come back to a lover who was a mere shadow of his former self. With a sudden determination, Neville kissed Luna goodbye and headed for potions class. He would make sure that at least there Snape went unmolested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape was doing his best to hide his amusement as Longbottom of all people approached his desk after class. He knew Dumbledore was waiting in the hall to waylay him once more but he also knew the old man wouldn’t dare interrupt his teaching, especially of a Gryffindor. 

He quirked an eye at the young man as he stammered out some excuse about not understanding the potion they had just gone over. Snape knew for a fact that Longbottom rarely understood the potions the first time around but the young man had never approached him about it before. It made him wonder what he was up to.

“Explain yourself,” Snape said just loud enough for the boy to hear.

“Dumbledore’s outside again,” Neville whispered. “Figured you could use a break from the old goat.”

Snape quirked an eyebrow at the boy and drew back. He knew that Harry had entrusted Longbottom with at least part of his plan. He didn’t think the boy knew what the trio was up to, though. That would have been too big a risk and Harry would never have taken it. Still, he obviously knew that Dumbledore was on his back about it hence today’s encounter.

“I do not have time to explain this to you all over again,” Snape said loud enough for his voice to carry out into the hall. “Report here after your last class and we shall go over it again. This time, Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you pay attention.”

“Yes, Sir,” Neville said flashing Snape a smile before setting his face into one of fear tinged with embarrassment. He grinned again to himself when he heard the first of the fourth years begin streaming into Snape’s classroom as he turned away. Snape was safe for another hour at least and now the Headmaster knew he had plans after class. It wasn’t much, but it was the best they could do for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was starting to get annoyed. Very annoyed. First Longbottom had preempted his discussion with Snape after potions class and now the boy’s study session was interrupting his plans yet again. Once more he had to wonder if the very school itself was not attempting to thwart him. 

Still, he could not reasonably interrupt the boy’s appointment. The entire school knew how poorly Longbottom did in potions. If he was so desperate as to seek help from Snape then he could not interfere without causing suspicion. He would simply have to bide his time. Snape’s solitary nature all but ensured that he would be able to catch the man alone. When he did, he planned to find out just how good of an Occlumens the man really was.

And if that failed, there was always the Veritaserum that he had acquired. It was not as good as Snape’s, of course, but he was not sure Snape’s could be trusted at the moment. He knew the man was wary of him. He wouldn’t put it past the spy to have switched out all of the Veritaserum in the school with fakes. 

The outline of a plan now in place, Dumbledore smiled. He would find out exactly what his Potions Master knew of Harry and his friends. If the man was smart, he would cooperate and save himself the possible repercussions. If not, well Snape wasn’t the only Potions Master in Britain. He was sure he would have little trouble finding a suitable replacement should a certain Dark Lord discover his duplicity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was worried. They had been in Godric’s Hollow for far too long. They needed to move on in their search. The only problem was, they had no idea where to go. And, if he was honest with himself, he did not want to go. Something was drawing him here, keeping him here even though he knew the longer they stayed the greater the chance of being discovered. Several members of the Order had already been through there once, but they had managed to allude them and hide any trace of their presence. They needed to leave, but he still could not seem to force himself to do so. 

“Harry,” Hermione said after another fruitless search around the town.

“They’re here, Hermione,” Harry said already knowing what she was going to say. “I know they are. Or at least one of them is.”

“We’ve looked everywhere,” she reasoned.

“Not everywhere,” Harry shook his head. “If we had, we’d have found them by now.”

“Hermione,” Ron put in tentatively. “I think Harry’s right.”

“What?”

“Look, we know his dad has the cloak here. And Grindewald is buried here. I know we looked all around the graveyard but we didn’t go into his tomb. I… I think we need to.”

“You want to desecrate a tomb? Grindewald’s tomb?” Hermione said, shocked. 

“Don’t think we’ve got much choice,” Ron shrugged. “If they’re here, and I agree with Harry that they most likely are, then it’s the one place we haven’t searched yet. Even if they aren’t there, we may find some clue about where to look next.”

“Alright,” Hermione gave in. “One more day. But that’s it. We’ve been here too long already. I’m surprised the Order hasn’t found us as it is.”

“One more day,” Harry agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting at his desk waiting for Severus to arrive, Dumbledore mused about the changes within the man. Specifically, about the vow he had sworn to young Harry. Of course, he was only assuming Snape had sworn the vow to Harry rather than simply making it to himself. That, he realized, would be much more like the man. After all, he was vehement about no one knowing of his relationship with Lily and subsequent vow to protect her child. 

Thinking about it, he wondered what, exactly, it meant to Severus. Severus did take his vows quite seriously but he was a Slytherin at heart. If there was some way for him to gain from it, he would. So what did Severus have to gain from swearing his allegiance to Harry Potter of all people? He doubted if it was protection. Harry was in no position to offer such a thing. On the other hand, perhaps Severus was merely hedging his bets against an unknown future. If Harry did succeed in defeating Voldemort and live to tell the tale, he might use his servitude to Harry as a means of escaping any unfortunate consequences of his time as a Death Eater. Granted, there were others within the Order that would likely give testimony on Snape’s behalf but Dumbledore knew none of their words would carry the weight that Harry’s would. 

When he finally heard the door start to open, he schooled his features into a benevolent smile. “Ah, Severus, thank you for joining me,” Dumbledore said as the door to his office closed behind the man with an audible thunk. He had told the gargoyle to admit no one unless the school was on fire. He and his Potions Master needed to have a talk.

“Albus,” Snape said as he sat down. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickling and knew the man was up to something.

“Have some tea, Severus,” Dumbledore said as he handed the man a cup. His eyes locked with Snape’s as he did and he cast a quick but powerful Legilimens. For a moment, he felt the man resist, then he was pushing into his mind. He quickly zeroed in on his memories of Harry, looking for any sign of where the boy might have gone. All he saw was a wild cacophony of images of Harry in potions class, on the Quidditch pitch, in the Great Hall. Everywhere but in Snape’s private rooms. Reluctantly, he pulled back and settled once more behind his desk.

“Was that truly necessary, Headmaster?” Snape asked, his tone almost bored. He had been expecting something like this and had been prepared. As soon as he felt Dumbledore pushing at his shields he had allowed him in but succeeded in only showing him the images of Harry he wanted him to see. When the man drew back in frustration, he nearly smiled.

“I am sorry, Severus, but drastic times call for drastic measure, as I’m sure you know.”

“Indeed,” Severus inclined his head. “I simply do not see how this equates to a drastic time. The boy has gone off on his own before. I’m sure he’ll be back when it suits him and not a moment before. You never seemed to worry about him going off on his adventures before. And why you would think I would have any idea as to his whereabouts is beyond me.”

“This is different and you know it,” Dumbledore said before gesturing toward Snape’s untouched cup. “Your tea is getting cold.”

“Is it?” Snape replied with an air of indifference. “I suppose I best drink it then.” With no more than that he lifted the cup to his lips and drained it. He could taste the bitter aftertaste of the Veritaserum that the Headmaster had laced it with. Luckily, he had taken the antidote before answering the man’s summons. He had not lived this long as a spy to be so easily caught off guard.

“Where is Harry Potter?” Dumbledore asked firmly once Snape set the empty teacup back on his desk.

“I have no idea,” Snape replied just as firmly, his eyes flashing in defiance. 

“What is he looking for?” Dumbledore tried again.

“As I’ve told you before, I have no idea,” Snape answered. 

“Are you and Harry lovers?” Dumbledore asked suddenly trying to throw Snape off with the preposterous question. As if the boy would deign to take a man like Severus Snape as a lover no matter how useful he thought he might be. Still, Severus’ reaction to the question could be quite telling.

Snape stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Lovers?” Snape snorted, doing his best to feign disdain at the mere thought. “Have you lost your mind, old man? Do you truly think I would take that impossible brat to my _bed_ of all things? I may have sworn allegiance to him but I assure you it does not go quite that far. I am no man’s whore.”

“I am glad you find this amusing,” Dumbledore fumed. “I am not so sure that other parties would do so.” The subtle threat hung in the air but Snape seemed to ignore it.

“And just what other parties are you referring to?” Snape asked as he made a show of wiping his eyes. He didn’t think he would go to Minerva with such nonsense but Albus could be quite vindictive when crossed. Making Harry’s Head of House think that something inappropriate might be going on would cause them no end of trouble.

“I am not the only one interested in your new relationship with Harry. If the Dark Lord were to find out…”

“Well I certainly don’t plan to tell him,” Snape said his brow knitting as he eyed the other man. Not Minerva after all then but someone much more dangerous. 

“Let us hope everyone else if of a similar mind then.” He let the threat hang in the air, knowing Snape would pick up on it. He didn’t want to lose his spy but, in the end, Snape was expendable and it was time the man remembered that.

“If that will be all, Headmaster,” Snape said and rose without waiting for a reply. He played Dumbledore’s words over in his head all the way back to his quarters. So the old man thought he could threaten him, did he? Well, he would quickly find out that Severus Snape was not a man to be cowed. Not by the likes of Albus Dumbledore at any rate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort paced as Lucius Malfoy knelt before him, the blond man trying and failing to hide his fear. His followers knew well the consequences of bringing him bad news. This, however, was interesting, assuming of course that it was true. He already knew the dratted boy was missing from the castle. Any number of his followers had informed him of that, their children having reported it to them. This news of Severus, though, was unexpected. Still pacing, he thought about how he should handle this. Severus was his spy. He did not want to lose him. However, if he had truly sworn allegiance to Potter…

It begged the question of why. Why had Snape sworn himself to his mortal enemy? To a boy he professed to loathe? Was it some ruse to get the boy to trust him? He thought that might be the case, but Severus was as slippery as any snake he had ever known. His mind worked in ways that few others did. It was why he valued him so much. Perhaps it was time for him and his Potions Master to have a talk. A very in-depth talk. One that would leave no doubt as to where Severus’ loyalties lie. For if he thought he could so easily change sides, well, the mark on his arm would show him otherwise. After all, Severus would not be the first of his followers to have perished at the hands of his Dark Mark. 

In truth, he hoped it did not come to that. Severus was a valuable asset. To lose him would be a blow to him as well as his followers. Not that the man was well liked. But he was respected. His defection would deal a damaging blow to his ranks. Severus did not have to die, of course. There were any number of ways he could punish him that would still leave him more or less functional. Seeing Severus firmly brought to heel would provide a stark lesson to the others. And he was quite sure Lucius would not object to having a new… pet. Perhaps he would see fit to gift him to Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape was just cleaning up after his last class when the mark on his arm began to burn. With a hiss, he looked down at it and grimaced. He had been expecting this summons for days, knowing that the Dark Lord had likely been made aware of Potter’s absence. He had rehearsed what he would say, the excuses he would offer for not coming to him at once and telling him of the boy’s departure from Hogwarts. He only hoped no one had told him anything that might contradict what he was going to say. Normally, he tried to be the first one with any news to report, knowing that whoever came after would be measured against his words. This time, however, he was the one whose words would be examined. He only hoped they did not come up lacking.

He took a few minutes to gather together the potions he thought he might need. He secreted pain relieving potions and healing draughts within his robes, along with a bezoar and the strongest anti-venom he had on hand. He did not think the Dark Lord would be so enraged as to sic Nagini on him but it paid to be prepared. Knowing better than to dawdle and chance increasing his Lord’s ire, he quickly donned his black robes and hurried from the castle.

He didn’t don his mask until he was at the apparition site hidden within the Forbidden Forest. He did not want to take a chance on any of the students seeing him garbed in such a manner. The last thing he needed was for someone to sound the alarm about Death Eaters on the grounds. 

With a pop, Severus apparated away. A moment later, he was standing before the Dark Lord, his fellow Death Eaters forming a loose ring around them. He immediately fell to his knees, bowing his head in supplication thus allowing him to avoid the man’s red-eyed gaze. He could feel the tension in the air and it caused him to go still as a rabbit in a hunter’s site. 

“Good evening, Severus,” Voldemort said as he looked down at the back of the man’s head. Severus was taut, his muscles gathered as if to spring. “Now, now. No need to be so tense. I merely wish to speak to you.”

“As you command, my Lord,” Severus said and slowly looked up though he made no move to rise. The Dark Lord would tell him when it was permissible to stand. He had made that mistake before and paid for it dearly.

“Always so proper. Such a good little spy, aren’t you, Severus?”

“I endeavor to be, my Lord,” Severus replied carefully, mindful of a trap.

“And are you always so proper with the Potter brat?” Voldemort asked with a grin.

“I beg your pardon, my Lord? I do not understand what you are asking me.”

“Really?” Voldemort replied, pinning Severus in place with his steely gaze. “It has come to my attention that you and Potter have formed an alliance. Do you mean to say this is not true?”

“No, my Lord,” Severus replied. “It is true that I have _told_ the boy that I would serve him but it was merely a ruse to get him to drop his guard so that I might get close to him.”

“I am unsure if I believe you, Severus,” Voldemort said as he strolled around the ring of Death Eaters leaving Snape kneeling in the center.

“How might I prove myself to you, my Lord?”

“First, you will explain why you did not come to me at once when the boy went missing from the castle,” Voldemort said from directly behind him.

“Two reasons, my Lord. First, the old goat was watching me too closely. I could not come to you without drawing his suspicion. After that, I assumed that others had already informed you. As Draco Malfoy was aware from the second day of his departure, I was certain Lucius had come to you at once with the news.”

Severus had the pleasure of hearing Lucius inhale sharply at being singled out. He had come to the Dark Lord but not at once. He had been trying to ascertain the boy’s whereabouts before coming to him. Snape, however, had made it sound as if he was up to something by keeping the information to himself.

“Hmm. Yes, I will need to speak to Lucius about that. But that is a concern for later. Right now, I am dealing with you. Tell me, Severus, what are you feelings for the boy? Have you grown to care for him after all?”

“No,” Severus spat angrily, channeling his hatred for the man before him into his words. “I loathe the brat. He is pompous and arrogant, just like his father. He thinks himself better than everyone around him. The boy needs to be put in his place and I would be only too happy to do so.”

“Now, now. Do not be hasty,” Voldemort chuckled. “As much as you would like to be the one to do it, I must be the one to kill Potter. Am I understood?”

“Of course, my Lord,” Severus said at once, bowing his head. 

“Very good. And Severus, the next time any worthwhile news of Potter should surface, you will bring it to me at once before any other has a chance to.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Good. _Crucio!_

Severus screamed as the spell hit him full force. He writhed on his knees, his muscles locking up painfully, before falling to the side. He had a moment to breathe when the Dark Lord paused then he was screaming again as the curse sizzled along his veins. Again and again the Dark Lord tortured him relentlessly. By the time he finally dropped his arm, Severus was barely conscious. They left him there then, twitching and moaning, tears streaming down his face as Voldemort’s followers departed one by one. 

“Remember this, Severus,” Voldemort said as he prepared to follow the others. “Disappoint me again and I shall not be so forgiving. Bella does so enjoy her knives after all.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hours before Snape was conscious enough to pull himself to his hands and knees and begin crawling toward the edge of the clearing. He was nowhere near strong enough to apparate and sought the safety of the shadows. Tears still ran unbidden down his face as he forced his agonized body to move. He could still feel the lingering effects of the curse all up and down his body, making his nerves burn and his muscles spasm uncontrollably. 

Once he was in the relative safety of the bushes, he fell to his side once more and drew his legs up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around them, he began to moan and shake as he rode out the worst of the aftereffects. Finally, he remembered the potions he had secreted within his robe and reached inside with a shaking hand. 

He nearly spilled the pain potion all over himself as his fingers spasmed around the vial but he managed to get most of it down his throat. He rested a moment, giving the potion a chance to work before following it with a healing draught. After that, he simply lay in the dirt, panting as the potions did their job. Only when he had stopped shaking did he push himself unsteadily to his feet and attempt to apparate.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he landed in a crumpled heap in the Forbidden Forest. In his condition, he knew he was just as likely to have apparated himself into Hogsmeade, or into solid stone for that matter. Now all he had to do was make it across the grounds and into the dungeon unseen. At least at this late hour, it would be unlikely that any students would be out and about. That left only the staff and they would most likely confine themselves to the inside of the castle. 

By the time he made it back to his quarters unseen, Severus was shaking once more. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back and grimaced. Holding onto the couch for support, he gingerly lowered himself down on it and closed his eyes. Long seconds passed before he finally sighed and opened his eyes again to survey his rooms. Waving a hand, he summoned a glass of whiskey. He frowned when the glass wavered in the air on the way to him and quickly grabbed it before it could spill.

This was bad. Very, very bad. It was one thing to have Albus looking at him askance, measuring every action he took against some unknown rationale. It was quite another to have the Dark Lord doing so. For Albus would not act without at least some form of proof. The Dark Lord, on the other hand, was quite happy to go by rumors and whispers. He would need to offer him something. He could not have his place being jeopardized. Not now that Harry…

Snape ruthlessly cut off any thoughts of Harry. They would help nothing. And if both Albus and the Dark Lord were suspicious of their relationship then the best thing he could do for the boy was to bury his feelings down so deep that no one could ever find them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore watched from the window in his office as Snape staggered out of the Forbidden Forest. Obviously the Dark Lord had not been pleased with him. He smirked at the thought of Severus bowing and scraping before Voldemort, prostrating himself for a Master that delighted in his pain. For a man as proud as Snape, it had to be on par with suffering under the Dark Lord’s crucio. 

He wondered, idly, what had set Voldemort off this time. Had he, too, found out about Severus’ alliance with Harry? He wouldn’t be surprised. After all, he had certainly dropped enough hints for word to have gotten back to one of the Death Eaters. Perhaps now Severus would think twice about attempting to defy him. 

Moving away from the window, he wondered what Severus might have told the Dark Lord to appease him. It was clear Voldemort still believed Severus to be true to him or he would never have let him leave alive. While he was a gifted Legilimens, he knew Severus’ Occlumency shields were enough to keep Voldemort out. Given sufficient torture, however, even the strongest could fail. He would need to be careful about what information he allowed Severus to know. It would not do for him to be in possession of anything vital when the Dark Lord finally broke him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry moaned as he tossed and turned on his cot. His scar burned like fire, his fingers coming away wet and sticky when he touched it. He knew what this was. He was having a dream. A vision. Knowing he shouldn’t, Harry didn’t fight the dream, letting it pull him along and show him what it could. He told himself it would be worth the pain to know what Voldemort was up to.

As soon as the ring of Death Eaters came into view, he wished he hadn’t. There in the center stood Voldemort with a lone Death Eater kneeling at his feet. He recognized the bowed head of his lover instantly and felt his stomach clench in fear. _Not again. Please not again._

Harry’s pleas were for naught, however, as he was forced to watch his lover being tortured once more. He could hear Voldemort taunting him about their relationship and Severus denying it. It hurt his heart to hear his lover denying what was between them but he understood. If it got him out of there in one piece then Harry didn’t care. 

Tears were streaming down his face by the time Voldemort dropped his arm signaling an end to Snape’s torture at his hands. He shuddered at the threat of letting Bellatrix Lestrange loose on the man and vowed to kill the bitch himself before allowing her to get anywhere near Severus. Harry wanted to stay, wanted to watch over Severus and make sure he was alright but he was powerless. When Voldemort apparated away, the vision abruptly cut off and he sat up with a shout.

“Harry! What is it?” Ron asked as he and Hermione rushed to Harry’s side. They could see the tears running down his cheeks as well as the blood trickling down his forehead. 

“Was it another vision?” Hermione asked as she rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

It took Harry long minutes as he shuddered and shook through the remnants of the dream. He ached to return to Hogwarts, to find Snape and make sure he was okay but he knew he couldn’t. If they showed up there they would never be able to sneak out again. He couldn’t risk it.

“Was it… Snape?” Ron asked tentatively. He had seen his best mate cry before but it wasn’t often. For him to be so distraught now could only mean one thing.

“Yeah,” Harry managed after scrubbing at his face with his arm. “He… Voldemort was questioning him about where we were. About why Snape hadn’t come to him with the news when we first went missing.”

“Does he know?” Hermione asked suddenly afraid for the Potions Master.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “Snape managed to push the blame off on Lucius Malfoy but…”

“But?” Ron asked.

“But he asked him about our relationship. Snape told him he hates me of course. But I’m not sure if Voldemort believed him. Not completely. He crucioed him. Over and over again. And he threatened to sic Bellatrix on him if he disappointed him again.”

“That isn’t going to happen,” Hermione said with a note of surety she did not feel. 

“I couldn’t stop it,” Harry whispered. “I had to watch… and I couldn’t stop it. He hurt him so much.”

Ron closed his eyes at Harry’s words, feeling his own heart ache. There was certainly no love lost between him and Snape but he wouldn’t wish the Dark Lord’s anger on anyone. And for Harry to have to watch it, to watch someone he loved being tortured like that, made him want to cry himself. 

“We’re going to find a way to beat him,” Ron said. “And then… then Snape’ll be safe. We won’t let him win, mate.”

“We’ll stop him, Harry,” Hermione joined in. “We’ll find a way and we’ll stop him.”

“Before or after one of them kills Severus?” Harry asked forlornly. Sleep was a long time coming for any of them that night as Harry’s words hung in the air.

The next day a somewhat subdued Harry sat around the campfire with his friends. He was thinking about what all they had found, or rather, what they hadn’t. “Do you still think the answer is in Grindelwald’s tomb?” he asked Ron.

“Yeah, I do,” Ron replied. “I don’t know if the stone is there but even if it’s not, it should at least have a clue about where to look next.”

“What about the wand?” Harry asked, noticing Ron hadn’t mentioned it.

“I don’t think it’s here,” Ron said, his lips thinning. “I think Dumbledore has it. I mean has it like on him. I don’t see him leaving something as powerful as the Elder Wand just lying in a drawer somewhere, do you?”

“No,” Harry agreed now that he thought about it. “He’s too power hungry for that. He sees himself as Voldemort’s equal and the wand just makes him that much more so.”

“So what you’re saying is we have to find the stone then return to Hogwarts and somehow try to get the Elder Wand away from the Headmaster?” Hermione asked carefully.

“Yes,” Harry replied firmly. “If you don’t…”

“Don’t be stupid,” Hermione cut him off. “Of course I’m with you. I’m just not sure how we’re going to manage it.”

“Me neither,” Ron shrugged. “But don’t forget, Snape’s there. He may be able to help us.”

“And we have the Invisibility Cloak still. Unless he sleeps with the damn thing, we may be able to get into his office and find it.”

“Or get expelled,” Hermione said under her breath before squaring her shoulders and looking at her companions. “Well, I guess it’s time we find the stone then.”

They used the cloak to slip into Grindelwald’s tomb without being seen. The dust inside was so thick it was choking and they had to cast a quick cleaning spell just to be able to breathe. It was clear that no one had set foot in there in a very long time, possibly since Grindelwald had been laid to rest. It made sense. Very few would have the audacity to desecrate the tomb of one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time. 

Casting lumos on their wands, the trio split up and began searching. They worked slowly, mindful of any traps that might have been laid down. If the stone was hidden there, then at least one person knew of it and there was no way to know how it might be guarded. 

Hours passed and Harry was starting to lose hope. Perhaps Hermione was right and this was a wild goose chase. If she was, he hoped she had some idea of where to go from here because he was at a loss. 

“Hey,” Ron called out suddenly breaking him out of his thoughts. “I think I found something.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short part. More soon.

Harry sat by the campfire slowly turning the stone over and over in his fingers. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him, Ron’s arm around Hermione’s shoulders as they poured over the journal they had found. Staring at the stone, he couldn’t believe something so small and innocuous could be so powerful. It was just a stone, smooth and time-worn. Yet it was one third of the items needed to make him the Master of Death. 

Harry shuddered at the thought. He didn’t want to be the Master of Death. He didn’t want that at all. Just the thought of it sent a chill down his spine. But he wanted to see Dumbledore with that kind of power even less. And Merlin forbid if the Deathly Hallows fell into Voldemort’s hands.

“Now what?” Ron asked, jerking Harry out of his thoughts.

“I still think Dumbledore has the wand. If not on him, then close by. In the castle somewhere at least,” Harry said.

“Yeah, me too,” Ron replied. “Can’t see him leaving something that powerful lying around for someone else to find. And from what it says in here, he was right mad for the thing.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Hermione said under her breath.

“What is it?” Harry frowned. Hermione had been going over the journal since they had found it tucked behind a brick in Grindelwald’s tomb. 

“Dumbledore…” she began as she flipped back and forth between pages. “He and Grindelwald were close.”

“They were friends?” Harry asked.

“Bit more than that, I think,” Hermione said, blushing a bit at the admission. 

“Then why would Dumbledore kill him?” Ron asked. “Was it just because he turned dark?”

“I don’t think so,” Hermione replied. “I think… I think he did it for the wand. He and Grindelwald, they had a plan. They wanted to reshape the wizarding world.”

“Reshape it into what?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Hermione shook her head. “But the journal claims they were doing it all _for the greater good_.”

“Yeah,” Harry snorted. “But whose good? Somehow I don’t think they meant the greater good of everyone.”

“No. Not considering some of the laws Dumbledore’s tried to get passed,” Hermione agreed before turning searching eyes toward her friend. “Harry, what are we going to do?” 

This was huge. To find out that Dumbledore was manipulating all of them was one thing. At least when they thought he was on the side of the Light they could attempt to justify it. But nothing in Grindelwald’s journal spoke of the Light. It was as if Dumbledore intended to do the same thing Voldemort did, set himself up to rule over them all. 

“I think… I think it’s time to go back,” Harry admitted reluctantly. He wanted to go back quite badly. He needed to see Severus, to see that he was alright. On the other hand, he was wary. He knew Dumbledore and the Order would be on him as soon they he found out he was back. That meant they needed to hide the Resurrection Stone as surely Dumbledore would be able to identify it on sight. They couldn’t chance the old man getting it away from them.

“We need a plan. And a story,” Hermione said after a few moments. “Some explanation as to where we’ve been and what we’ve been doing. Something they’ll believe.”

“The last thing we need is Dumbledore trying to read our minds,” Ron shuddered. 

“Or using Veritaserum,” Hermione added.

“I’m not so much worried about that,” Ron said, surprising the other two. “I figure Snape’s doctored up any at the castle. I mean, I guess he could get some from the Ministry or something but then he’d have to explain why he needs it when Hogwarts already has a Potions Master.”

“You’ve got a point,” Harry said, brightening a little. He had gotten better at Occlumency, at least good enough to manage to keep thoughts of the Deathly Hallows out of the forefront of his mind. Truth serum, however, wasn’t something he could fight.

They began to plan then, throwing out ideas and rejecting them one after the other. Finally, they decided on something that was at least partially the truth. It wouldn’t hold up to strenuous questioning but they thought it might be enough to throw Dumbledore and the others off their trail. And, if they were successful in making them believe that they had failed in their pursuit, it would go a long way toward making the old man lower his guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape had slowly recovered from the Dark Lord’s attentions, doing his best to hide his pain from the rest of the staff. Longbottom and Lovegood had seemed to sense that something was wrong and stuck close to him, staying after class and visiting his office in the evening under the guise of potions lessons. He had been grateful. It had kept Dumbledore from getting too close and finding out about his last visit with the Dark Lord. Now, however, he was starting to worry. 

It had been over two weeks since his last visit from Harry’s Patronus. He tried to tell himself that it was a good thing, that it meant he was too busy in his hunt. He didn’t buy that for a second. The lack of word meant either Harry was in hiding, captured, or already dead. Severus felt his heart clench at the last. He told himself he was being ridiculous, that surely Voldemort would have contacted him if he had captured or killed the boy. 

Trying not to think about it, he went back to brewing his newest batch of Veritaserum. The Headmaster had a look about him that he didn’t care for at all. He was up to something and Snape had a feeling he was at the crux of it. The old man knew he couldn’t use Legilimency on him, his shields were too strong. That left resorting to a truth serum. He had already done so once but he had been ready for it. He did not think he would be so lucky a second time. Snape was never so glad that Harry had not told him much. Still, the information he did possess was bad enough. If Dumbledore knew that Harry was going after the remaining two of the Deathly Hallows and that he had headed for Godric’s Hollow he might be able to intercept him. That could not be allowed to happen. Perhaps the time was coming for him to disappear as well. 

As he continued to ponder the situation, Snape realized that he had been a fool. The Elder Wand wasn’t hidden away somewhere. It was right here under their very noses. The fact that so few knew what it looked like had allowed Dumbledore to hide it in plain sight. For who would think the Headmaster would be using it as his own! He could only hope Harry and his friends had arrived at the same conclusion and were not fruitlessly searching for the thing. Unsure what else to do, he made up his mind to risk sending a message back the next time Harry’s Patronus appeared.

A few days later, Snape sagged in relief when Harry’s stag appeared in his rooms. It relayed only three words but they were enough to make his heart clench in both longing and dread. _We’re coming back._ Three words that he knew heralded the beginning of the end. Either they had found what they were searching for or they had not. Either way, it would spell the end of things, if not for Voldemort then for Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Snape had just finished his final class of the day when the mark on his arm started to burn. He clutched at it, crying out softly. Whatever was going on, the Dark Lord was angry about it. Very angry. He did not think he had ever felt such a painful summons. Hurrying to his rooms, he quickly changed then headed for the Forbidden Forest. With the Dark Lord this upset already, it would only make things worse for him if he kept him waiting.

When Snape materialized, he was once again in the middle of a ring of masked Death Eaters. He got no further than opening his mouth before he was hit by the Dark Lord’s spell. He cried out and fell to his knees as the Cruciatus Curse tore through him. It felt like a live wire had been thrust against his chest as he screamed and writhed on the ground, not even aware he had collapsed. By the time Voldemort released the spell, he was gasping breathlessly, his voice screamed hoarse.

“M-m-m-my Lo-Lord, what… what have I-I-I done?” Severus stammered, his words barely discernable. 

“Where is the boy, Severus?” the Dark Lord demanded. 

“I don’t know,” Severus shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed tight in preparation of the pain to come. Voldemort did not disappoint and Severus found himself once more screaming and thrashing as the curse ripped through him. 

“I will ask you one more time, Severus,” Voldemort said as he bent over. He was so close he could have licked the tears from Snape’s face. “Where. Is. The. Boy!”

Severus shook his head weakly. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He could see the rage building behind the Dark Lord’s red eyes and knew he was going to die if he did not think of something quickly. 

“Bellatrix!” Voldemort cried out loudly as he turned and walked a few feet away from Severus. 

“Yes, my Lord?” Bellatrix bowed as she merrily stepped forward.

“Our dear Severus seems to have grown somewhat inured to my curses. Perhaps you can loosen his tongue a bit.”

“With pleasure,” she purred as she pulled out a pair of long, sharp knives, her dark eyes flashing in glee.

“Ma-mas-master, please!” Severus begged all too aware of the things Bellatrix could do to him without actually killing him.

“Yes, Severus?” Voldemort called as he halted Bellatrix with a wave of his hand. “You have something to say?”

“Please… please, my Lord,” he pleaded pitifully, hating himself for being made to beg the madman before him. “Even… even Dumble-Dumbledore does not know where he is. No… no one does. Please, my Lord. I would tell you if I knew.”

“I am not sure I believe you, Severus,” Voldemort said. “But if you are telling the truth then what good are you? A spy who cannot ferret out information is of no use to me. Tell me, do you have a use, Severus? Or should I simply hand you over to your fellows and let them make what use of you they would?”

Severus couldn’t help but shudder at the Dark Lord’s threat. He would rather face Bellatrix’s knives than that. Better to die writhing on her blades than be made their toy. “Please, Master,” Severus tried again. “Give me another chance. I… I will find the boy. I will find him for you, I swear it.”

“Hmm,” Voldemort mused as he walked around his circle of followers. He could practically taste Severus’ fear and it was intoxicating. “Tell me, Lucius, what do you think I should do?”

“I…” Lucius hesitated, his eyes darting to Severus then back to his Master. “He has been useful in the past, my Lord. And if even the old fool does not know the brat’s location…”

“So you think I should be lenient?” Voldemort hissed as he stood face to face with Lucius. “You think I should be… merciful?”

“I do not presume to tell you what to do, my Lord,” Lucius said quickly. “Only that Snape has been useful in the past. And when the boy does return, he will likely be one of the first to know.”

“A valid point,” Voldemort conceded then whirled around. “You may live. For now. But fail me again and your suffering will be legendary. Crucio!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was losing his patience, what little there was left of it. There had still been no sign of Harry and his cohorts. To make matters worse, he knew that Snape knew something. His mind was too tightly shielded for it to be otherwise. He knew exactly where his new Master was and what the boy was up to. Well, if Severus thought he could betray him, he was mistaken. He had taken that miserable traitor in, shielded and protected him, and all for what? For him to turn his back on him in favor of Potter? As if the boy had anything to offer him besides spreading his legs. 

He had seen Snape cross the grounds headed for the Forest and knew he had been summoned. He had to wonder if Voldemort was as furious with the man as he was. Perhaps a visit with his other Master was just what Snape needed to make him see the light. Assuming, of course, that he did not end up offering all of his secrets in exchange for Voldemort’s leniency.

Enraged at the very thought, Dumbledore waited until he felt Snape cross back over the wards then left his office and headed for the dungeon. Voldemort could not have been too angry with him if he was still able to walk. Though from the slow, agonized way he moved, it was clear he had been subject to the man’s wrath. If he thought Voldemort was a force to be reckoned with he would quickly prove to him that he was much, much worse. He would show the man the error of his ways and maybe, if there was enough left of his mind after he finished scavenging it, he would allow him to live. And when he got his hands on Harry again, he would teach that dratted boy obedience if he had to kill every one of the boy’s followers to do it, starting with Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to make it to the Shrieking Shack without being seen. They paused there to rest for a few minutes and Harry pulled out the Marauder’s Map. The last thing they needed was to get caught sneaking back into Hogwarts. 

“Damn,” Harry swore as he studied the map.

“What is it?” Ron asked, tensing in preparation of having to bolt.

“It’s Dumbledore,” Harry said despondently. “He’s headed for the dungeons. No doubt to see Severus. We’ll have to wait here until he leaves.” They were so close and still he could not get back to his lover. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it, like ants biting at his skin. He had sensed it all the way there but he had kept silent. There was nothing to be done for it and it would only worry the others. 

With no other choice, the trio made themselves as comfortable as they could and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus had just settled himself onto his couch after taking a pain potion and a calming draught. He had thrown his soiled robes aside and sat in his shirt and trousers. He summoned a glass of whiskey, unsurprised when it wobbled in the air toward him. 

He had truly thought he was going to die tonight, groveling in the dirt at the Dark Lord’s feet. The thought made him sick. It was not the thought of dying. He had long ago reconciled himself to that. It was the thought of not being by Harry’s side when he did so. When he fell, he wanted it to be protecting his true Master. For once, he wanted his life to mean something. 

Severus had a moment to notice as his wards roared to life, then the door to his rooms was crashing open as the Headmaster came storming in. The glass in his hand slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers and shattered on the floor, filling the room with the sharp tang of alcohol. Severus barely managed to get to his feet before a whip shot out of the end of Dumbledore’s wand and coiled around his neck, jerking him forward hard enough to send him stumbling to his knees.

“Where is he?” Dumbledore roared as he jerked back on the whip wrapped around Snape’s neck causing him to choke even as his hands grasped at it. 

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Severus gasped as the whip coiled even tighter making it difficult to draw breath. He slammed his shields into place as hard as he could, putting all of his strength behind them. He knew he couldn’t last long, not like this, but hoped he lost consciousness before the madman before him managed to breach them. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Dumbledore spat. “Diffindo!” 

Snape felt the spell hit him in the chest, severing his shirt and slicing deep into the muscle. He cried out, his weakened body jerking back only to be held fast by the whip around his neck. His body still ached from the Dark Lord’s earlier torture and he felt the first of his shields start to falter. Refusing to be the reason for his true Master’s defeat, he fought back ignoring the pain in his body to further shield his mind. 

Suddenly, the coil around his neck vanished and he found himself panting on his hands and knees. He had no illusion that Dumbledore was finished with him and braced himself for what might come next. For a moment, he thought of Harry, pulling the image of him into his mind then quickly banished it. For as comforting as it was, it was too dangerous. If the man before him realized exactly what they were to each other, they would both be lost.

“You’re lying!” Dumbledore shouted, shattering every bit of glass in the room. In two angry strides, he crossed over to Snape and grabbed him by the hair. Jerking his head up, he met his eyes before Snape could look away and slammed into his mental shields like a battering ram. He winced at the force of the backlash but did not stop. He could feel a slight waiver in the shields then he was being pushed back, the shields growing hard as stone around Snape’s mind. 

Dropping his head in disgust, he stepped back and aimed his wand at the man. A second later, fire shot out from the end of it and wrapped itself around the other man. He smiled at the sound of Snape’s screams as the ropes of fire tightened around him, searing everything they touched. 

Long seconds passed before Dumbledore let the spell drop. He watched dispassionately as Snape collapsed onto his side, sprawled in a heap unable to move. His clothes were smoking rags and soot stained the dungeon floor where the fire had licked at it. 

Walking over to the man, he kicked at him with is foot until Snape blearily raised his head. “Where is Harry Potter?” he asked, his eyes boring into Snape’s.

“I don’t know,” Snape gasped as tears ran down his agonized face. “I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.” Over and over he choked out the words as he lay trembling. What was left of his quickly fading strength he used to bury any thoughts of Harry and where he might be, all but banishing his lover from his memories entirely. 

“If you have lied to me, Severus…” 

Severus mewled as Dumbledore raised his wand toward him again. He tried to curl in on himself, waiting for the next wave of pain, unsure how he would survive it. Instead, he heard the sound of footsteps fading away followed by the slam of his door. 

_Harry… I’m sorry…_ he thought as the darkness took him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore had finally managed to calm some by the time he returned to his office. While he thought Snape still knew more than he was admitting, he doubted if he had any inkling of Harry’s whereabouts. No one could withstand that kind of torture without breaking, especially on the heels of whatever Voldemort might have done. 

He poured himself a cup of tea as he thought back over his plans. While his _discussion_ with Snape had not provided any new information, it had still been beneficial. Apparently, the bond between the two was not deep enough for Harry to trust him with his plans. That was actually a good thing. And now, Snape would realize that the boy could not protect him. He would see how misplaced his allegiance to Potter was. He had a feeling he would be seeing a very changed Severus Snape in the days to come. And if he didn’t, well, he could always threaten him with exposure. He doubted if he would last more than a week if Voldemort got wind that he was spying against him.

With Snape taken care of for the time being, he turned his attention back to Harry. He needed to teach the boy a lesson but he had to be careful. He still thought he could use Snape for that. They may not be as close as he had thought but he knew the boy. He would never allow another to suffer in his place. Content with his plans for the time being, he retired for the night smiling softly at the memory of Snape’s broken body at his feet. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He’s leaving,” Harry said excitedly, causing Ron and Hermione to jump. 

“Easy, mate,” Ron cautioned. “Give him time to get gone. Last thing we need’s to run into him in the hallway.”

They waited impatiently until they were sure Dumbledore was far enough away that he wasn’t going to suddenly turn around and go back. Harry had been growing quietly desperate, growing more sure with every passing second that something was wrong. 

Using the Invisibility Cloak and keeping one eye on the Marauder’s Map, they quickly made their way along the corridor to Snape’s dungeon rooms. Harry pressed his hand to the door and shooed them inside only to stop, his heart in his throat, at the sight that greeted them.

Severus lay on the floor in a slowly spreading pool of blood. His clothes were ripped and scorched, his hair singed away on one side to reveal his soot-streaked face. To the three of them it looked as though he was already dead.

“No!” Harry screamed as he dropped to his knees beside his injured lover. His hand was shaking as he felt for a pulse. For long seconds he struggled to find one then finally he felt it, faint and fluttery beneath his fingers. He cast a stricken look toward Hermione and Ron. “Help me! Please!”

They reacted at once, Harry’s cry breaking them from their stupor, and began summoning healing and blood-replenishing potions. Ron helped Harry turn Snape over as gently as they could, both gasping at the deep, bloody slash across his chest and the burns covering him. 

“What the hell?” Ron whispered as Hermione carefully poured another dribbled down the unconscious man’s throat.

“Dumbledore did this,” Harry said brokenly as he cradled Severus in his arms. “He did this because of me.”

“You don’t know that,” Hermione said, brushing her hair back from her face with her forearm. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asked, not bothering to try to stop the tears running down his face.

“I think so,” Hermione nodded. “I’ll give him another vial of blood replenisher in a few minutes. The bleeding’s stopped, though. He should start coming around soon.”

“What about the... the burns?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure,” Hermione said. “I think we should wait until he comes around and ask him. I wouldn’t want to do anything to make it worse.”

“Should we call Madam Pomfrey?” Ron asked hesitantly. 

“Y-y-you ca-can’t,” Severus moaned. “I-if he finds... finds you...”

“Severus!” Harry cried out, barely stopping himself from tightening his grip on his injured lover. 

“I... I am... still here, M-m-mas-master.”

They managed to get Snape up off the floor and onto his bed. He had stayed conscious long enough to tell them what salve to use on his burns before passing out again. Now, Harry sat carefully cleaning him and covering the horrific marks left behind on his lover’s body.

“How is he?” Ron asked from the bedroom doorway an hour later. He and Hermione had cleaned up the sitting room, removing all traces of the carnage so that Harry wouldn’t see it.

“Alive,” Harry replied. “Barely.”

“He’ll pull through, mate,” Ron assured him. “He’s Severus bloody Snape. It’ll take a hell of a lot more than Dumbledore to kill him.”

“You do realize if we’d been five minutes later he would have been dead,” Harry said, his eyes never leaving his lover’s prone body.

“But we weren’t,” Ron countered. “We’ll make him pay. For this and everything else. But we can’t fall apart now.”

“You don’t understand,” Harry whispered plaintively. “I can’t lose him.”

“You’re not going to,” Hermione said as she joined Ron in the doorway. “He’s out of danger now. The potions in him just need time to work. He’ll wake up soon, Harry, I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hours passed and Harry hardly moved. Ron and Hermione had returned to the sitting room leaving Harry to his vigil. As Harry waited, he thought about all the things he wanted to say, all the things he wanted to tell Severus. He never should have left him behind. What had happened was his fault and he didn’t know how the man was ever going to forgive him.

Harry’s melancholy thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan from the bed. Harry grabbed his lover’s hand and leaned down toward him. “I’m here,” he whispered, urging the man to wakefulness. “You’re safe now.”

“Ha-Harry…” Severus rasped, his voice strained. Harry quickly summoned a glass of water and helped him sit up to take a drink. He felt the minute tremors running through the other man and wanted to kick himself. Was he in pain? Was it just exhaustion? Or was it fear that had his lover shaking still?

“I’m here,” he said again as he laid Severus back onto the bed. He looked away, unable to meet those dark eyes, afraid of the censure he knew he was due. 

“What… what’s wrong?” Severus frowned. It wasn’t like his brash young lover to hide from anything, least of all him. 

Harry’s head jerked up at that, his green eyes wide and round as he stared at Severus. He had to swallow twice before he could speak as the other man’s eyes bored into his. “I’m sorry,” he finally managed. Unshed tears threatened to choke him but he forced himself to go on. “I’m so sorry. I never thought… I knew it was dangerous for you… I should never have left you behind.”

“Harry,” Severus sighed. He could see the guilt in his Master’s eyes and it pained him. None of this was his fault yet he knew the boy would attempt to shoulder the blame for it. He already was, in fact. Squeezing the hand that Harry still loosely held, he gave it a tug and was relieved when the younger man moved closer.

“I never meant for you to get hurt,” Harry whispered.

“Not your fault,” Severus told him. “Lay the blame where it belongs. With the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. They…”

“Dumbledore did this to you, didn’t he?”

“Not all of it, but yes.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, unsure what else to say in the face of his failure.

“Stop it,” Severus scolded. “We made a mistake. We underestimated the Headmaster. In truth, I think he’s losing touch with reality. This… what he did… I never would have thought him capable.”

“It’s good to see you awake, Sir,” Hermione interrupted softly from the open doorway where she and Ron stood.

“Ah, it is good to be awake again, Miss Grainger,” Severus said, his one hand tightening on Harry’s while the other tugged the blanket up a fraction higher.

Ron saw the way Snape stiffened when he noticed them and his lips thinned into a hard line. Damn those bastards for doing this to Snape. They would make them pay if it was the last thing they did. “We’ll be out here. Just call if you need us,” he said and ushered Hermione out as he quietly closed the door giving the pair their privacy.

“They seem concerned,” Severus commented once the door was closed.

“They’ve been worried about you. When we found you…” Harry shuddered at the memory.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“I’m the one who’s sorry. I was supposed to protect you.”

“Harry, you can’t protect me from everything.”

“Maybe not. But I was supposed to protect you from this. What good is this vow between us if I fail to live up to my end of it?”

“You never vowed to protect me,” Severus argued softly.

“Didn’t I?” Harry challenged. “You vowed your loyalty to me. What did you think I was promising in return?”

“I…” Severus trailed off unsure what to say. He could understand Harry’s point but he still thought him wrong. Whatever he had been accepting in return for his allegiance it had not been the boy’s protection. He would never put his own safety before Harry’s. The boy should know that by now.

“I love you, Severus Snape. So damn much,” Harry said suddenly. He gently stroked his fingers down the side of his lover’s face. Luckily, whatever had burned him had not touched his face. He wished he could say the same for the rest of the man but he wasn’t sure how much the salve he had applied might have healed him.

“When I saw you on the floor… all covered in blood and burns… I thought my heart had stopped,” Harry continued. “If I had known… if I had even suspected… I would have taken you with us, to Hell with the consequences.”

“You could not, love,” Severus told him. He was touched by the man’s words but he knew there was nothing they could have done. “I was called twice while you were away. And word of my absence in conjunction with yours would have spread quite quickly. We had no choice.”

“I’m going to kill them,” Harry vowed. “Both of them. I might have settled for Azkaban for Dumbledore but not anymore.”

“I don’t want you to become a killer. Not for me.” Severus tried not to feel elated at his Master’s words but he couldn’t help it. No one had ever spoken so ardently for him. As much as he did not want Harry to go down that road, he wanted his suffering to be avenged.

“I’m already a killer. Or I will be once I finish off Voldemort. What difference does one more make?” Harry shrugged, his eyes cold and hard.

“All the difference in the world,” Snape chided gently. “Do not get me wrong. To know you are eager to avenge me fills me with more happiness than it should. However, I still do not wish you to do damage to yourself to do it.”

Harry looked away then. He understood what Severus was saying. Outright murder would rend his soul in ways that would never truly heal. At the moment, he wasn’t all that sure he cared. Even without knowing what all his lover had suffered, he was beside himself with rage. The only thing holding it back was the knowledge that Severus needed him right now.

“Harry?”

“While I was sitting here waiting for you to wake up, I thought about all the things I wanted to say to you but never got the chance,” Harry said as he looked him in the eyes once more. “I never told you how fascinating your eyes are. They’re so black. It feels like they’re looking all the way into my soul at times.”

“Harry…”

“I never told you how much I love the way you smell. Like spice and smoke and… and just a hint of danger. I never told you how sexy I think your hands are. Those long, sure fingers have filled quite a few fantasies of mine.”

“Why are you saying all of this?” Severus asked him, awed by his lover’s words.

“Because I never took the time before and I came way too close to never getting the chance at all. I don’t think you know how much you mean to me. How much I love you. How much I admire you. How proud I am to be yours.”

“Oh Harry,” Severus whispered, his eyes glassy with emotion. He tugged his lover forward needing to hold him and was pleased when Harry came willingly.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Harry asked as he carefully pressed against his lover’s side, concerned about his myriad injuries.

“No,” Severus said as he tightened his arms around him. “You are… you are exactly where you should be.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Do you think they’re okay?” Hermione asked nervously. She had seen the look on Ron’s face when he had led her away from the door and kept glancing back at it.

“They’ll be fine,” he replied. “Harry’s got him now. He’s safe.”

“Is he? What if the Headmaster comes back? What if You-Know-Who summons him?”

“Dumbledore better hope he doesn’t show his face around here again,” Ron said fuming. “Because if Harry doesn’t kill him, I will. As for You-Know-Who, I… I don’t know. We’ll have to just wing it, I guess.”

“Harry won’t let him go. Not without him,” Hermione said, her voice filled with worry.

“No, probably not. But if Harry goes, I’m going with him.”

“Ron…”

“I’m not going to let him face this alone,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Besides, Harry’s not stupid. He’s not just going to waltz into the middle of a bunch of Death Eaters. I trust him to keep us from getting killed.”

“You’re right,” Hermione sighed. “I don’t think I could just sit here and do nothing either. He’s been hurt so much and it was because of us.”

“Hey, don’t you start, too,” Ron said as he pulled her into his arms. “It’s not Harry’s fault and it’s not our fault either. We’re not the ones that… that did that to him.”

“But he was protecting us,” Hermione argued.

“Yeah, but if we’d had any idea that this could happen, we’d never have left him behind. None of us expected Dumbledore to lose it and outright attack the man.”

“I know. I just feel so guilty and helpless right now.”

Ron didn’t reply. He tightened his arms around Hermione instead and held her. While he had meant what he said about it not being their fault, he felt as guilty and helpless as she did. He only hoped Harry wasn’t feeling the same. Snape was going to need him to be strong right now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore strode up and down the corridors of Hogwarts fuming. He had lost his temper with Snape, the man’s continued defiance pushing him over the edge. He had gone too far, of course. His injuries were likely to leave him out of commission for some time. He wasn’t overly concerned about his recovery. The man had endured years of Voldemort after all. Still, he should probably check on him in a day or so. When his temper had had time to cool. 

He had been sure Snape had known where the boy and his friends had gone. His refusal to allow him into his mind was evidence of such. Still, Snape had been a spy for a very long time. Keeping his shields in place around his mind was second nature to him. He may not have even realized it was him and not Voldemort that was trying to breach them. 

That left him with a dilemma of sorts. He was no longer sure of Snape’s duplicity where Potter was concerned. Not only did that leave him with no idea as how to find the boy but it left his relationship with his spy in a very precarious position. While Snape had sworn himself to the boy, if he pushed too hard he might find his allegiance once more swayed toward Voldemort. Considering how much Snape knew about the Order, that could prove disastrous. 

Back in his office, he sealed the door and sat down at his desk. He sneered at the very idea of trying to make up with Snape but he knew he needed to. If Snape was not close enough to Harry to know what he was up to then there might still be a way to remove him from the boy’s side, or better yet convince him to spy on Harry as well. His temper tantrum tonight would work both for and against him. While it showed Snape that Harry was completely unable to offer any protection, it also showed the man just how powerful he still was. The only drawback would be if he felt threatened enough to turn back to Voldemort. 

Ah well, there wasn’t much to be done for it. Not right now at any rate. He would simply have to keep a close eye on the man and once he had healed he would go to him and apologize for his outburst. He was sure Snape would accept his reasoning if he explained that it was merely worry for Harry that had driven him to such extremes. In the meantime, he would keep searching. Perhaps Lupin had some idea of where to look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on his throne, Nagini coiled around it, Voldemort turned his mind to Potter. He didn’t like not knowing where the blasted boy was or what he was up to. It was even more disturbing that the old fool was equally as ignorant of the brat’s whereabouts. 

According to young Malfoy, the old fool was angry. Apparently, he did not like his precious Savior being out of his sight. He would ask Severus about that when he called him again. After his last summons, he would need a day or so to heal. Then, of course, he was supposed to work on finding the boy and bringing him to him. 

If Severus did manage to deliver him, it would end his usefulness as a spy at Hogwarts but he thought it would be worth it. Without the boy, the Light had no chance of defeating him. He only hoped Severus was still there when he strew the boy’s body across the front lawn. He wanted to see the look on Dumbledore’s face when he found what was left of him.

As he thought about their meeting, he recalled Bellatrix’s reaction. She had been beside herself when he allowed Snape to live. She still insisted that he was a traitor and could not be trusted. There was a chance she was right but he was willing to take it. However, if Severus was a traitor that meant he had no intention of delivering Potter to him. He would have Lucius direct his son to keep a watchful eye on him and report what he saw. If Severus really was a traitor he would give himself away rather quickly when he failed to search for the boy. And if that was the case, he would wait until he had Potter then he would scatter both their bodies over the grounds of Hogwarts. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry came awake to the sound of Severus whimpering beside him. He pushed himself up on one arm to get a better look at the man and realized he was dreaming. Not liking the sounds he was making, Harry gently shook his shoulder trying to wake him without causing him pain. 

Snape’s eyes snapped open at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He let out a mewling whimper and tried to move away. “Please, don’t,” he begged brokenly unable to take anymore. 

Harry released him at once and scooted back so they were no longer touching. He felt his heart twist at his lover’s pleas for mercy and had to fight against the sudden tears that sprang into his eyes. He would make them pay for this, he vowed silently. But that was for later. Right now his lover needed him.

“Severus,” Harry whispered hoping to calm the man. “It’s me. Harry. You’re safe now.”

“Harry?” Severus whispered back and turned his head to look at the man beside him. He felt an overwhelming surge of relief at the sight of Harry and reached blindly for his hand. 

“I’m here,” Harry replied taking the offered hand and squeezing it. “I’m sorry I startled you. I was only trying to wake you.”

“Thank you,” he replied. He could still feel the remnants of the dream he’d been having and shuddered. He would rather Harry shake him awake than have had to endure any more of that. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Snape replied shortly. He took a deep breath and squeezed Harry’s hand again before speaking again. “No, I would much rather just forget.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed. He knew Severus was going to have to talk about it at some point but that did not have to be now. If his lover wanted to push it from his mind then Harry wasn’t going to stop him. Besides that, he wasn’t altogether sure he was up to hearing the details. Seeing the outcome had been quite bad enough.

“Thank you,” he said again, knowing that holding back went against the brash Gryffindor’s nature. 

“Do you need anything to help with the healing?”

“No. The salve you applied last night will have healed me as much as can be done. I’m afraid there will still be some residual scarring.” Snape felt his stomach roil at the thought. He was already no prize, his body littered with scars. He hated to think how much the burns he had suffered would add to that.

“I’m not worried about that,” Harry told him, reading the fear in his eyes easily. “A few scars aren’t going to send me running.”

“You should perhaps see them before you make such a statement. Burns can be quite disfiguring.”

“I don’t need to see them. They don’t make a difference. Not to me. You are as precious to me now as you were a week ago. Nothing they do will ever change that.”

“Harry…” Snape trailed off, unsure what to say in the face of his lover’s devotion. He knew he would continue to worry until Harry actually saw him, saw the wreck that his body was now. He only hoped that his lover remained true to his words.

“How about I help you into the bath?” Harry offered. “You probably need to wash that salve off anyway.”

“That would be… acceptable,” Snape replied preferring to get it over and done with. 

“Then wait here while I go get everything ready. I’m assuming tepid water would be best?”

“Yes,” Snape nodded. “More cool than warm. Anything hot will only make the burns feel worse.”

“Got it. I’ll be right back. Don’t try to get up without me, okay?”

“I shall wait right here for you,” Snape replied dutifully and with a quick kiss on the lips Harry was up and out the door.

In the short time Harry was gone, Severus’ worries returned with a vengeance. He could not see how someone as young and beautiful as Harry would want anything to do with him, especially now. He’d glimpsed his wounds last night as they were being tended to and recoiled at the memory. He knew they would look better now but they would not be gone and the thought of wearing glamors for the rest of his life made his stomach roil. 

“Ready?” Harry asked as he popped back into the room. He saw the minute flinch that Severus tried to hide and made a note to move more slowly around the man. He’d had enough of unpleasant surprises of late. Harry didn’t need to add to that. 

“As I ever will be most like,” Severus replied. Steeling himself, he threw back the blankets baring his body to their view. He cringed at the sight of himself, though the potion master inside of him thought the outcome was rather good. Still, the marred flesh wrapped around him like coils and he had to shake his head violently to chase away the memory.

“Severus?” Harry called when he saw him shake his head. 

“I am fine,” Severus replied.

“You’re anything but fine,” Harry countered. “But given time you will be. It, uh, it looks loads better than it did last night.”

“Thank Merlin for that. I do not believe I could have withstood going through the rest of my life so utterly savaged.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Harry scolded gently as he sat down on the side of the bed. He took Severus’ hand in his own and held it. “I know you hate them. I hate them, too. Not because they’re ugly but because they hurt you. I’ll carry that guilt with me for the rest of my life.”

“You have nothing to feel guilty over.”

“On the contrary, I have everything to feel guilty over. Not only was this done because of me but the fact that I wasn’t here to protect you only compounds it. What kind of Master am I if I can’t even protect you?”

“Harry… Master… You cannot protect me from everything,” Severus argued softly. “We are at war. These things, they happen. I do not expect you to shield me.”

“But I expect me to. You pledged your loyalty to me and I can’t even keep you safe.”

“Stop it,” Severus said as sternly as he could. “This self-pity is beneath you. Yes, I was hurt. No, you were not here to try to stop it. However, you were here to save me. That, in my opinion, is far more important.”

Suddenly a shudder ran through Harry as he looked down at his lover. “I can’t believe how close I came to losing you.”

“But you didn’t. I am still here. We are still together.”

“Yes,” Harry said fervently, wanting no doubt between as to that fact. “Now how about I help you into that bath?”

“As you wish,” Severus said. He really wasn’t looking forward to it, to Harry getting a complete view of the damage done to him but he knew there was no way around it. And his Master had not turned from him thus far. That alone gave him the strength to allow Harry to help him from the bed.

Harry had to force himself not to react as Severus rose from the bed. In all the chaos last night he hadn’t really taken in the severity of his lover’s injuries. The sight of them nearly made him sick but he pushed it back down. The last thing Severus needed was for him to react negatively in some way. The man’s self-esteem was holding on by tenterhooks as it was. 

Draping a dressing gown over Severus, they began slowly making their way toward the bathroom. Harry paused for a moment at the door and turned toward the sitting room. “Why don’t you guys have Dobby bring us some food? Make sure to tell him not to let anyone know.”

“You got it,” Ron said then hesitated. “You, um, you need any, well, help or anything?”

“No, I can manage, thanks.” He could feel Severus blushing next to him and quickly turned them back toward the bathroom. While it probably would be easier to get him in and out of the bath with someone else to help, there was no way he was subjecting either Severus or Ron to that. 

“Thank you,” Severus whispered once the bathroom door was securely shut behind them.

“I’ll admit, his help would make it easier,” Harry said. “But I really don’t want to see either of your combust from embarrassment.”

“Indeed.”

Severus had to admit, the tepid water felt heavenly against his still healing wounds. When Harry picked up a flannel and soap, he stiffened then forced himself to relax. It was obvious his Master still felt some degree of guilt. He would not truly be at ease until he had seen to him in whatever way he could. 

Harry was quiet as he bathed his lover. He kept his touch gentle as he slowly washed away the salve from last night. Casting a surreptitious glance down, he was relieved to see no sign of burns on his lovers groin or backside. Not that it would have mattered to him, he was just glad his lover hadn’t had to endure such a thing. 

“You are quiet,” Severus said after long minutes of silence, the only sounds being those of Harry softly cleaning him.

“Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“The long and painful deaths I plan to hand out to a few people,” Harry replied honestly. 

“Master… that is not necessary,” Severus whispered.

“Really? And would it be unnecessary if it was me lying here? What about Hermione? Or Ron? Would you think me going too far then?”

“No, but they are…”

“Nowhere near as important to me as you are,” Harry told him flatly. “I love you, Severus. And I vow to you now I won’t let anyone hurt you like this again.”


	13. Chapter 13

Both men relaxed as Harry continued to run the cool cloth over Severus’ overheated skin. Harry was careful not to react even as the sight of the scars marring his lover’s body sickened him. He would make them pay for this. But that was for later. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Harry said softly, not wanting to cause his lover any additional pain. 

“There is only one way you could ever hurt me, Master,” Severus sighed, letting Harry’s tender care ease the fear inside of him. After all, how much uglier could he possibly get? And if his Master was not bothered by the sight of him then he would try to act likewise. Perhaps one day he might even come to mean it.

“I will never willingly leave you,” Harry told him. “If my only to choices were to leave you or die, I would rather choose death than being parted from you.”

“And if the choice is not your life but that of another?” Severus asked. He immediately wanted to pull the words back. He knew his Master would not lie to him and the last thing he wanted to hear was that...

“Even then,” Harry said resolutely. “I put nothing before you. Not even this war. If I could find a way to rid you of that heinous mark I would be sorely tempted to take you and run away where no one could ever find us.”

“We are not the kind of men to run,” Severus said, a shiver going through him at Harry’s words. To be so loved, so cherished above all else was not something he was accustomed to. 

“No,” Harry agreed, “but I would for you.”

“I’m sorry I let them damage me,” Severus offered after a few minutes.

“You have nothing to apologize for. And you didn’t let them do anything.”

“Perhaps not, but the outcome is the same. I am yours and they have made me even worse than I was.”

“You must be exhausted,” Harry said as he laid the cloth aside. “You’re not making any sense. There was nothing bad about you when I left and nothing has been made worse. Do you have more scars now? Yes. And they will pay for that. But I didn’t fall in love with your skin. I fell in love with you. The whole of you. And that, nobody can damage.”

“I’m sorry,” Severus said again. “I do not mean to be so needy. I...”

“You suffered a really bad trauma. You’re still getting over it. You will likely be getting over it for a while yet. And needing me is not the same thing as being needy. I love you, Severus. I know I’ve done a pretty bad job of being there for you when you needed me but that’s going to change. I’m not leaving you alone again. If I have to go away for some reason, I’ll leave Ron or the twins here with you.”

“And if I am called?”

“Then he better be ready because you won’t be alone,” Harry said grimly.

“You can’t face him yet,” Severus said aghast. 

“Maybe not on my own, but I doubt I’ll be alone. Ron and Hermione aren’t any more keen on letting you face him again than I am. If you go, we’ll be going with you.”

“You will get the three of you killed,” Severus tried to argue.

“No, I won’t.”

“Harry...”

“Severus, you said it yourself. You belong to me. And I protect what’s mine.”

They didn’t speak any more as Harry drained the tub and carefully helped Severus to his feet. With his lover standing before him, he took a good look at the damage that had been done to him. The scars that wound around his body were much fainter but still easily discernible. Perhaps when this was all over, Severus would be able to create a potion of some sort to help reduce them. Harry didn’t mind so much but he knew his lover would find the sight of them abhorrent no matter what he said or did. 

Once Severus was dry, Harry slipped a dressing gown around his shoulders. He kept a hold on him, aware that he was still weak from his ordeal. “Is there anything I should do for them?” he asked meaning his scars.

“Some lotion perhaps. It will help to keep the skin supple as it continues to heal. There is some in the bedside table.”

Slowly the pair made their way back into the bedroom. Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione letting them know everything was okay before closing the door securely behind them. “Lay down on the bed and I’ll get the lotion.”

Severus started to protest, not wanting Harry to feel the bumps and ridges of his damaged flesh but stopped himself. His Master had already seen him from head to toe and had not turned from him. It was up to him to trust him to see to his needs.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered as he sat down on the bed beside him. He knew Severus had wanted to pull away, to say he would take care of it himself, but he hadn’t. He understood the trust inherent in that act and vowed to be worthy of it. 

It took a while, but Harry managed to rub the cream into all his lover’s scars, both old and new. He paid every single one of them due care, letting his touch relay what his words could not. Once Severus was once more on his back, Harry set the lotion aside and took his hand.

“Do you have any silk sleep pants?” Harry asked. “They should chafe the least.”

“No, but I can transfigure a pair along with a shirt,” Severus said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Skip the shirt,” Harry said offhandedly. He knew he was pushing it with that command and wanted to see if Severus would balk. It wasn’t that he wanted to expose his lover to the other two but he thought it might help him to come to accept his body more if he could see that Harry wasn’t the only one that didn’t now find him disgusting.

Severus swallowed hard, his hand tightening on his Master’s. He wanted to say no, to tell Harry that he was asking too much of him, but he held his tongue. He knew what his Master was doing and knew he would not hold it against him if he refused. But while he might not hold it against him, his lack of trust would disappoint him. He found he would rather suffer the possible ridicule than do that.

“If... if that is your wish, Master,” Severus said shakily. “Though you may need to build up the fire a bit as I tend to chill easily.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked giving him an out as his eyes met and held the other man’s. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“But you wish me to.”

“I do, yes.”

No more was said as Harry helped Severus into the transfigured pants. Severus found he was right and the soft glide of the silk did not chafe his still healing wounds as cotton would have. Taking a deep breath and gripping his Master’s hand tightly, he allowed himself to be led into the sitting room.

Ron and Hermione looked up sharply when Harry led Snape into the room. The fact that the man was shirtless, his fresh scars standing out for all to see, surprised them. They all knew how private of a man he was. This was not like him at all. That was when Hermione glanced at Harry and realized what he was attempting to do.

Steeling herself, she slowly rose from the couch and took a step toward them. She let her eyes roam over the man’s upper body, taking in all the damage. “They seem to be healing quite well,” she said as matter-of-factly as she could. “Are you in any pain?”

“Ah, n-no,” Severus replied, a bit taken aback by her almost clinical attitude. 

“Well that’s good,” Ron said from the sofa. He met Severus’ eyes, refusing to look away. He might not be able to bring himself to look at all his scars without flinching a bit but he could damn well meet the man’s eyes. “I gotta tell you, Professor, you look a far sight better than you did last night.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Considering I almost died that is not hard to imagine. Harry, however, has been taking excellent care of me. He... he seems to know just what I need.”

“He loves you very much,” Hermione smiled softly as she sat back down next to Ron leaving room on the other end for Harry and Snape. 

“He is a very good Master and he is not alone in his sentiment,” Snape replied. 

“Wow. You really mean that whole Master thing you told Dumbledore,” Ron said.

“Yes,” Severus said. 

“Well I, for one, agree with you,” Hermione said. “When it comes to Masters, Harry is an excellent one to have.”

“Y-y-you...”

“No,” Hermione quickly shook her head. “We swore our allegiance to him, nothing more. He’s more our General than our Master.”

“Whatever you want to call him, it all boils down to the same thing, yeah?” Ron added. “We trust him and we follow him. And...”

“And?” Snape inquired.

“And we protect our own,” Ron said firmly, echoing Harry’s earlier words as his eyes turned hard and cold. “I know Harry’s already said it but they’re not getting away with what they did to you. Neither of them.”

Severus stared at him, taken aback by the force of the young man’s words. He could tell that he was not just saying them for Harry’s benefit. He truly meant what he said. “Do not put yourselves at risk for me.”

“You’d put yourself at risk if it was one of us,” Ron shrugged, of that he had no doubt. 

“Don’t worry,” Hermione said. “We may be Gryffindors but we’ve pretty much stopped rushing in blindly and hoping for the best.”

“Pretty much she says,” Severus snorted. As he sat ensconced on the couch between them he was surprised to find himself relaxing. They didn’t stare at his scars or turn away in disgust. In truth, they seemed genuinely concerned for him. 

“They mean it, you know,” Harry put in. “Our numbers may be small but we protect our own and that most definitely includes you, my love.”

They didn’t stay out on the sofa for long. Severus was still regaining his strength and Harry simply refused to leave his side. “Get word to Remus,” Harry told the others as he helped Severus toward the bedroom. “Bring him up to date on the situation. And keep an eye on the map. The last thing we need is Dumbledore finding us here. We’re, uh, gonna try to, um, take a nap for a bit.”

Hermione frowned as the door closed behind the two men. “Take a nap?” she shook her head, turning toward Ron. “But they just got up.” 

“I don’t think they plan on actually sleeping, love,” Ron chuckled then laughed outright when Hermione blushed bright red in understanding. 

“Well they could have just said that,” she huffed. “We’re not prudes.”

Ron only laughed harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I don’t think they believed you,” Severus said as Harry once more helped him into bed.

“Don’t really care,” Harry shrugged as he sat down beside him. “Besides, you really do need the rest.”

“I am not an invalid,” Severus said churlishly. 

“Nobody said you were,” Harry replied, refusing to rise to the bait. “But you are still healing. You’re not really going to argue about spending time in bed with me, are you?”

“What? No! Of course not.”

“Then be good and let me take care of you for a while.”

“Yes, Master,” Severus blushed and looked away.

“Severus?” Harry called and gently turned his head back around to face him. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing, Master.”

“Now why don’t I believe you?” Harry asked gently. He could see that Severus was struggling with something and did his best to wait patiently for his lover to speak.

“I… I am… unaccustomed to being cared for in such a manner,” he finally admitted. “There has never been anyone willing to even attempt such a thing, though Minerva has tried on occasion.”

“Will you allow me to try?” Harry asked, seriously. He understood how alien all of this was for his lover. If the man needed him to step back a bit and allow him to regain his bearings then he would. He would not like it, but he would do it for Severus. 

“I am yours. You may do with me what you wish,” Severus replied, his voice soft and unsure.

“You are mine,” Harry agreed. “But you are still your own man. If you don’t want me to help you right now, if it’s too much, all you have to do is say so. I love you. I want to take care of you and if that means stepping back a bit then that’s what I’ll do.”

“No,” Severus said quickly, his voice strangled as his hand reached out for Harry. “I don’t want you to go. I never want that.”

Harry saw the wildness in his lover’s eyes and came to a decision. Setting his glasses aside, he laid down next to the other man and pulled him into his arms. He held him for a few minutes then tipped Severus’ head up so he could look into his eyes again. Smiling softly, he brought their lips together and kissed him tenderly.

Severus moaned into the kiss, his hands clutching at Harry. Even as weak as he was he still felt desire slam through him. He had been somewhat afraid that he would shy away from any attempt at domination on his lover’s part but he had been wrong. So very, wonderfully wrong. Harry’s tight hold and ever deepening kiss assured it.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered when he broke the kiss. He pushed Severus over onto his back before he could reply and raised up on one arm so he could look down at him. He looked into his eyes then made a point to look the man up and down, taking in every part of him he could. 

“I want you,” he said at last, desire flashing in his eyes making the green of them darken.

Severus tried to look away but the weight of his Master’s stare was too compelling. He knew Harry was telling the truth. He could read the desire written all over his face. What he could not understand was why. It was one thing to love him, but to still desire him after everything?

“You doubt me,” Harry said, the side of his mouth lifting in a half-smile. “Perhaps I best prove it then. Because, to tell you the truth, I think it’s long past time we acted on this bond between us. But only if you’re ready. If you’re not, I can wait a bit longer.”

“If I’m ready?” Severus parroted. “I am not the virgin here. Nor am I the one in control of where this relationship goes and when.”

“Severus, my love, you’ve been badly hurt. If you’re not ready to make love then we can wait. Just because I’m finally there doesn’t mean you have to be. I won’t have our relationship be as one-sided as that. I can’t.”

“I do want you, my Harry,” Severus admitted. “But I still struggle. The thought of your hands on me, not only seeing but feeling the ruination I have become, fills me with dread.”

“Listen to me, you impossible git,” Harry said firmly but kindly. “You have not been ruined. Yes, you have scars. For now. But you can’t tell me the greatest potion master in all of Britain can’t come up with something to at least lessen if not get rid of them entirely.”

“I...”

“And even if you can’t, you’re still mine. Mine. Do I need to put my mark on you as well for you to finally believe that?”

Severus jerked back at Harry’s words, aghast. A second later he found his shock turning to arousal. Did he want to wear this Master’s mark? Did he want to wear _Harry’s_ mark? As a second wave of arousal hit him, he realized that he did. Very much so in fact.

“Severus?” Harry called gently, afraid he might have overstepped himself. It was bad enough the man was branded with the Dark Mark and here he was threatening to do the the very same thing to him. “I’m sorry. I...”

“No,” Severus said as he reached up to stroke Harry’s cheek. “I would be honored to wear your mark, Master.”

“Severus,” Harry groaned, the man’s words going straight to his groin. “I want you.”

“Then have me,” Severus said, spreading his arms wide in supplication.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, not wanting to push him into something he was not ready for.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Can I undress you?” Harry asked. His lover was in nothing more than a pair of silk sleep pants but Harry wanted to see him fully, wanted to see him purposely bared to him rather than out of necessity. 

“As you wish, but... Will you, that is, will you... undress as well?”

“Of course,” Harry said understanding that Severus might feel a bit nervous being so exposed while he was still fully dressed. “Shall I go first then?”

“No,” Severus said, covering his hand to still his motion. “I would very much like the pleasure of undressing you.”

“As much as you are mine, my Severus, I am yours equally so. Do with me as you would.”

Sitting up in the bed, Severus beckoned Harry to rise up onto his knees. With shaking fingers, he lifted the bottom of the younger man’s shirt and slowly drew it up and over his head. He dropped it off the side of the bed before turning his eyes to Harry. 

His Master was exquisite. Lithe and compact, with muscles toned from a combination of Quidditch and simply staying alive. He found himself wanting to lean forward and lick across the planes of his stomach just to feel those toned muscles jump beneath his touch. 

“Severus?” Harry called out a bit self-consciously. He had to fight not to cross his arms over his exposed chest and could feel himself blushing hotly. It was not the first time he had been naked with the other man but his intense scrutiny was starting to get to him.

“You are magnificent,” Severus breathed. 

“I don’t know if I’d say that,” Harry huffed out a laugh. “I’m short and scrawny and I’ve got... well, I’ve got a few scars of my own. Not exactly what one expects from a virgin lover, I know.”

“Are you daft?” Severus cried out. “I am aware of some of the dangers you have faced. And your scars are mere scratches compared to my own. You are shorter than me, yes, but I tend to tower over most people. And I would not call the muscular young man before me scrawny on my worst day.”

“You really think I look okay?” Harry asked before he could stop himself and blushed even darker. “Gods! I sound so shallow. I didn’t mean it like that...”

“Hush, love,” Severus quieted him. “It is not vanity to want your lover to find you attractive. And I find you exquisite. May I remove the rest?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry replied though his nerves were showing. This was only the second time he and Severus had been naked together. “Think we might ought to stand up, though. I don’t want you to have to strain.”

“You worry for me far too much,” Severus replied but he did as Harry bid and rose from the bed to stand next to the other man. 

Reverently, he sank to his knees and began slowly unfastening Harry’s jeans. Once they were undone, he slid them and his pants down his strong legs and off his bare feet. Feet that Severus wanted to get much better acquainted with very soon. He only hoped his lover did not mind indulging him so. 

Once Harry was naked before him, Severus took a few moments to sit back on his knees and simply drink the man in. His lover was flushed and toned everywhere, his legs covered with the same dark hair that sparsely covered his chest. From his navel, he followed that single line of hair downward until he was staring at his lover’s rapidly filling cock and his mouth watered at the memory.

“You’re, uh, staring, love,” Harry said as he tried not to fidget under Severus’ fierce gaze. The man looked liked he was cataloging every part of him, committing the sight to memory in case the chance never came again.

“My apologies,” Severus said as he clumsily rose to his feet. Harry’s hands shot out and steadied him, easing him back down on the bed. “Should we not rid me of the remainder of my clothes as well?”

“I can do that,” Harry smiled. “Just shift your hips up and let me slide them off of you.” In the blink of an eye it was done and Severus was as naked as his lover. 

Now it was his turn to try not to fidget under his lover’s gaze. He found himself absurdly grateful once more that his manhood had been spared the scarring. He was not sure at all how he would have handled it had it been otherwise. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry said from his knees, the awe in his voice easy to hear. 

“There is no need for platitudes,” Severus said. “I know you love me and I believe you when you say you still find me desirable. You don’t need...”

“You. Are. Beautiful,” Harry said, stressing each word. “Both inside and out. Now stop arguing and let me prove it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for ending it in such a bad place. I wanted to go ahead and get something posted since it’s been a while.


	14. Chapter 14

While Harry and Severus retired to their room, Hermione sent off her Patronus to Remus. She let him know that they were back and safe with Snape. She hesitated about mentioning Snape’s injuries, but decided he needed to know just what he might be walking into.

They received a reply a short time later. Remus, while relieved they had made it back in one piece, was worried about Severus. He didn’t want to risk using the floo so would come in via the Shrieking Shack. It meant crossing the grounds without being seen but he was a werewolf after all. The message told them to look for him that night and not to worry about him running into Dumbledore. He could smell the man coming a mile away. 

That seen to, the pair wasn’t sure what to do next. They were exhausted themselves and needed rest. Ron thought about transfiguring the sofa into a bed but was afraid of Dumbledore popping in unannounced and finding them. Hoping Snape wouldn’t get too angry with them, they poked around a bit until the found an unused room. While Ron transfigured a bed for them, Hermione lay down of set of her own wards that would warm then should Dumbledore approach while at the same time masking their presence.

Stripping down to just their underwear, the pair climbed into bed and drew the duvet up over them. They lay on their backs for a few minutes looking up at the ceiling before giving in and rolling toward each other. After a bit of jostling, Ron was once more on his back with Hermione pressed against his side, her head on his chest. In seconds, they were asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry maneuvered Severus until he was on his back in the center of their bed. He crawled over the man, holding himself above him on his hands and knees. He looked down into Severus’ black eyes and smiled before swooping down and kissing him hotly. 

Harry knew instinctively that, virgin or no, he was going to have to lead this encounter. That was fine with him. He wanted nothing more than to be buried inside his lover’s body, assuming that Severus was ready to go that far yet. If not, he would take what he could get and be thankful for it.

Slowly, the kiss began to deepen as Harry laid himself down on top of the other man. He felt Severus’ arms go around him at once and moaned into their kiss. It felt so good to be held like this by the man he loved. So good, in fact, that he could easily content himself to doing nothing but this for the rest of the day.

“Harry...” Severus moaned when he finally managed to break away from their kiss. His Master was kissing him like he owned him, plundering his mouth, leaving no part of it untouched. It made him ache. No matter how domineering his outward personae he had always had something of a submissive nature. His Master’s claiming made that part of him practically sing with joy.

“Yes, precious?” Harry panted. He raised himself up on one arm so he could look down at the man. Severus’ eyes were wide with desire and it made his own eyes darken appreciatively. Moving slightly, he felt even more evidence of his lover’s desire and moaned softly. He wanted this man so badly. 

“Want you,” Severus said, blushing faintly at the admission.

“How do you want me?” Harry pressed. He wasn’t trying to make things harder on Severus. He truly needed to know if he was going to make this first time between them as good as possible.

“In-inside me, Master,” Severus stammered out, turning his head to the side. “I want to feel you taking me... making me yours.”

“Look at me,” Harry said softly. He waited patiently for Severus to obey before speaking again. “You are mine. But I will gladly take what you are offering. But only if you are sure. I don’t want you doing this just to please me.”

“No, Master,” Severus shook his head. “I want nothing more than to feel you inside of me, I swear it.”

“Shh, love. I believe you,” Harry soothed. “But you may have to tell me what to do. I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to hurt you on accident.”

“I do not believe you could hurt me if you tried, my Harry, but I will guide you nonetheless.”

“How long has it been?” Harry asked as he reached across Severus and into the bedside table. He pulled out a stoppered flask of lubricant and laid it down on his vacated pillow. 

“Consensually? Years,” Severus replied.

“And otherwise?” Harry asked in trepidation.

“Long enough,” Severus said, making it clear he was not going to elaborate. 

“I don’t want to do anything...”

“You could never remind me of them,” Severus rushed to assure him. “Your touch is so different from any I have ever felt before. I could never mistake it for another.”

“Alright,” Harry nodded, not wanting to argue with him about it now. Wanting to get back the mood that had cooled slightly, he pushed himself up until he was over Severus on his hands and knees then leant down for a deep kiss.

Severus opened to him at once, shoving the past firmly away and giving all of his concentration to the here and now. Even kissing him as deeply as he was, Harry’s care was still evident. He did not attempt to hold him down or even press him into the bed with his weight. He did not grasp and pull at his hair. His kisses did not turn biting and painful. He loved him as he had from the beginning, with the utmost of care.

“Harry...” Severus moaned as they broke the kiss. “Always so gentle with me. Your care...”

“I love you,” Harry said as he placed soft fleeting kisses all over his face. “I only ever want to make you feel good.”

“I know. It is why I can trust you so much. I know you have no desire to hurt me. But I am not made of glass, my love. You will not break me with a little rough handling.”

“Perhaps,” Harry agreed. “But for tonight you will let me treat you as gently as I wish. Agreed?”

“As you say, Master.”

Carefully, Harry began to kiss his way downward. He kept his kisses soft and gently, mere pressings of his lips, as he worked his way down his lover’s body. He spent long minutes kissing his chest from collar bone to collar bone before moving down to his dusky nipples. 

He was surprised by his lover’s loud groan as he kissed each one and began to pay particular attention to them. First, he gently swiped his tongue over the slightly stiffened bud, pleased to see it harden further. At his lover’s encouragement, he took the small bud into his mouth and began to suck, laving it generously with his tongue as he did so. 

Severus could feel himself coming alive under his Master’s touch. When Harry pressed his lips to his nipple, he couldn’t hold back a groan of pleasure. But when his Master began to suck the small piece of flesh into his mouth, he had to grip the sheets tightly to try to keep still.

“You like that,” Harry grinned up at him, taking in his flushed face and lust darkened eyes before turning his attention to the man’s other nipple. Harry treated it the same as he did the first until he had Severus moaning and writhing beneath him. 

Taking pity on his lover, Harry drew back and began kissing his way downward once more. He licked and kissed his stomach, paying attention to the taut muscles as well as kissing every single scar he came across. He could feel the man’s erection just below his chin but ignored it. Instead, he kissed and licked his way down the sides until he found himself laying between Severus’ splayed thighs. 

Settling himself as comfortable as he could, Harry began kissing and gently nipping at first one thigh then the other. He could feel the tremors running through the other man’s body as he kept up his assault always stopping short of where Severus truly wanted his mouth. 

“Harry, please...” Severus begged. His cock was like granite as it rested against his stomach and his balls were so full they ached. 

“Tell me what you want,” Harry commanded. 

“Suck me,” Severus said, blushing hotly at being so bold. “Please, suck me.”

Harry didn’t reply. Instead, he rose up above Severus again and, bracing himself on one hand, took his hard and leaking cock in the other. Holding it up, he swiped his tongue across the sticky head and moaned at the taste that exploded in his mouth. “Fuck, you taste good,” he moaned before doing it again.

Wanting more, he opened his mouth wide and sucked the head of Severus’ cock inside, closing his lips around it and sucking. He felt his lover buck up, shoving his cock into his mouth and forcing him to pull back to keep from choking. Using is free hand to hold Severus’ hips in place, Harry tried again, this time swirling his tongue all around the head before slowly inching his mouth downward.

“I’m... I’m... I’m going to... to come,” Severus gasped, his hips trying to buck even as Harry held them down.

“Then come,” Harry said pulling his mouth away briefly before once more swallowing down his lover’s cock. A few hard sucks accompanied by the swirl of his tongue was enough to have his lover crying out as he arched up and began to come in Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallowed everything his lover gave him then gentled his motions, stroking him through his release as Severus shook and moaned beneath him. When he was certain he was finished, he pulled off and reached for the oil he had set aside earlier. Now that his lover was nice and relaxed it was time to start preparing him.

“Please,” Severus rasped before Harry could open the flask.

“What is it?” Harry asked. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Kiss me,” Severus said, wanting to taste himself in his lover’s mouth more than anything.

Harry understood and surged forward, claiming Severus’ mouth in a demanding kiss. He thrust his tongue inside, making him taste himself. He didn’t pull back from the kiss until the last trace of Severus was gone from his mouth.

“Thank you,” Severus said as he looked at him drowsily.

“I love you,” Harry replied. “Now, do you feel up to continuing or would you rather take a break?”

“No, I want to feel you inside of me.”

“Alright,” Harry grinned taking up the flask once more. “This is the part you may need to walk me through.” 

“Spread my thighs a bit further apart,” Severus instructed. “Then coat one of your fingers with oil and run it up and down my cleft to start.”

Harry did as instructed, pushing his lover’s thighs up and apart, baring him. He liberally coated his finger with oil and ran it up down the shadowed cleft. He heard Severus bit off a moan and smiled to himself. So far so good. 

Oiling his finger once more, he slid it back between Severus’ cheeks and stroked up and down until he found his tightly puckered hole. He paused there and ran his finger all around the outside of it making him try to draw his legs down but Harry held them apart as he continued to gently torment him. 

“Pr-pr-press inside,” Severus stammered. “Slowly.”

Harry hesitated for a moment then slowly began to push his finger inside. He stopped at the first knuckle, giving Severus time to adjust. When he nodded, he began to push again until his finger was fully seated. 

“Severus?” Harry couldn’t believe how hot and tight his lover was inside. He had never felt anything like it before and it made his cock throb in want.

“Feels good,” Severus told him. His hands were still fisted in the bedsheets as he fought to keep still. 

Encouraged by his lover’s words, Harry began to carefully work his finger in and out. Severus was all but writhing on the bed, his cock slowly starting to fill once more. Taking his cue from the other man, Harry slid his finger free and gently pushed back in with two. Severus’ gasp along with the tightening of his passage on his fingers, stilled Harry at once and he waited patiently for his lover to relax once more.

Slowly, Harry began to move his fingers in and out, patiently stretching the other man at his direction. To hear him moaning and gasping and know it was from the pleasure he was causing him made him flush with pride. In his eyes, his lover deserved nothing but pleasure and Harry meant to see that he had it, even if his own cock felt like it was going to burst at any moment.

“Master, please...” Severus moaned. The feel of his love’s strong fingers inside of him, stretching him and preparing him was driving him higher and higher. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, looking up his body as he kept his fingers moving and stretching inside of him.

“Yes,” Severus nearly sobbed. “I need you. Please.”

“Alright, love,” Harry said and carefully withdrew his fingers, wiping them perfunctorily on the blanket. He moved up onto his knees between Severus’ spread legs and reached once more for the oil. A wave of nervousness crashed through him as he realized what he was about to do but he pushed it aside. Severus would guide him. In this as in everything else.

“Place... place a pillow under my... my hips,” Severus managed, doing his best to lift up and assist. Once the pillow was securely in place, he met his lover’s eyes. No amount of bravado could hide the worry within them and he smiled softly. 

“You will be fine,” he continued. “Just take the oil and slick yourself, then push my thighs back. You should be able to figure out what to do from there. You may have to push a bit hard at first. Do not worry about that. Just stop and give me a moment to adjust once you breech me.”

“Alright,” Harry said a bit nervously. “But tell me if I hurt you.”

“You will not,” Severus said confidently. “But I promise to tell you if you do.”

Satisfied, Harry pushed the other man’s legs back until he could see his glistening hole. Bracing his legs across his forearm, he took hold of his prick with is free hand and guided it into place. Just the feel of his cock touching him there was enough to make him throb and he moaned softly. 

Taking Severus’ instructions to heart, he began to press forward. He was on the verge of stopping, afraid he was going to hurt the man, when the head of his cock finally slid inside of him. He heard Severus gasp loudly and had to bite back his own gasp as he forced himself not to move. The pressure on the head of his cock was immense. He had never imagined anything like it and it was taking everything in him not to simply bury himself inside the other man.

Severus couldn’t believe how good it felt to have his Master finally inside of him. For the first time, there had been no pain, only a mild burning stretch as Harry breeches his body. It felt so good to be taken like this, with gentleness and caring, that it made his eyes sting.

“Go... go ahead,” he finally managed once he felt his body loosen its death grip on the other man.

Harry nodded, unable to say anything, and slowly began to push forward. He stopped again half way through to give Severus’ body time to adjust then he was all the way inside him, his balls pressed up against the man’s own. 

“Oh God,” Harry moaned next to Severus’ ear as he tried to rein in his wayward emotions. His body was demanding that he move yet he stayed perfectly still waiting for Severus to give him permission. 

“You are inside me,” Severus said, awed. It felt so very different than what he was used to. He didn’t even notice the tears that leaked out of the corners of his eyes and down his temples.

“Yes,” Harry replied as he struggled to hold on. He could feel his pulse beating within his cock and it was maddening. “You’re mine. In every way now.”

“Please, Harry... Master... fuck me.”

“Not fucking you,” Harry ground out as he carefully pulled back then pushed forward again dragging a guttural cry from his lover. “Making love to you. Like you deserve to be.”

Severus wanted to reply but the words seemed locked in his throat. Instead, he concentrated on the feel of his lover finally laying claim to his body. Harry didn’t speak again either, preferring to concentrate on making Severus feel as good as he could. He kept the pace slow and steady until his lover’s words urged him on. Having at least read up on what to do, he changed the angle of his thrusts until he brushed against something inside his lover that had him stiffening and crying out loudly. 

Grinning to himself, Harry made it a point to stroke that place inside of him over and over again until Severus’ cock stood out hard and flushed against his stomach once more. “Can you come like this?” Harry asked. “On just my cock?”

“I have never,” Severus panted, “but I would like to try.”

That was good enough for Harry as he concentrated on bringing Severus off on just his cock. His own cock was aching to come but he refused to let go until he’d made Severus go. Luckily, just the knowledge that Harry wanted such a thing from him was enough to send his desire spiraling out of control and in a few short thrusts, Severus was crying out as his seed striped his chest.

That was all Harry had been waiting for. Driving in hard and deep, he rode his lover through his climax then began striving for his own. It did not take much more either as the feel of Severus’ body continuing to twitch around him was enough to send him over the edge. Slamming forward a bit harder than he intended. Harry stilled as his seed poured out of him and into his lover’s willing body. 

When it was over, both men lay panting. Harry was collapsed on top of Severus, his cock still embedded in his ass as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, he gathered the strength to lever himself up, both men wincing at the feel of his cock sliding free. Placing a quick kiss to his lover’s lips he flopped over onto his back beside him, reaching down to grab his hand as he did so.

“So... was that... okay?” Harry asked after a few moments. 

“That was... I do not have the words, love,” Severus replied, still lying on his back gripping Harry’s hand. “No one has ever taken such care with him. No one has ever... made love to me before.”

Understanding what the other man was saying, Harry turned toward him. He quickly cast a spell to clean them then snuggled down against his chest. “I love you, Severus. You are precious to me and I will always treat you as such.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I meant for it to be longer but life has thrown a bit of a wrench in the works so I at least wanted to post this much.

Ron, under Harry’s invisibility cloak went to meet Remus at the Shrieking Shack and led him back to the dungeons not wanting to take even the slightest chance on being seen. Hermione wanted to go with but they didn’t want to leave Snape and Harry unguarded.

Remus was surprised when he found Ron Weasley waiting for him rather than Harry. His surprise quickly turned to worry when Ron explained about what had happened to Snape. As quietly as they could, the pair made their way back across the grounds to the secret entrance that led to the dungeons. Only when Remus’ senses assured them that no one else was near did they risk opening the door to Snape’s quarters and slipping inside.[

They were greeted by a fierce young witch standing directly in their path, her wand pointing at them unerringly. “Show yourself,” she demanded, her voice hard and firm.

“It’s us, ‘Mione,” Ron said as he threw back the cloak making the two men visible. 

“Thank Merlin,” Hermione sagged, dropping her wand to her side. She’d had no idea what she would have done had it been Dumbledore returning. She was only glad she had not had to find out.

Remus scanned the room, looking for Harry and Snape. Finding only Hermione, he looked questioningly at her. “Where...?”

“Resting,” Hermione said, glancing toward the closed door leading to the bedroom. The strain of he last few days shown on her face and she gestured toward the sofa. “I’ll make us some tea.”

As much as Remus wanted to see for himself that Harry was safe, he settled on the sofa with the others to wait. It was clear his young friends were not going to allow the pair to be disturbed, a fact that ratcheted up his worry even higher. 

“What happened?” Remus finally asked.

Slowly, they explained. They told him about finding the Stone and figuring out that Dumbledore himself had the Elder Wand. They hesitated when they told him of arriving in the Potion Master’s quarters to find him barely alive. 

“What could have done that to him?” Ron asked, shuddering at the memory of the horrible burns that had encircled the man. 

“Dark magic,” Remus shook his head. “The spell casts a flaming lash around its victim, sort of like a whip. It continues to burn until the spell is cancelled. I can’t believe... Are you _certain_ it was Dumbledore?”

“Yeah,” Ron replied. “We saw him on the map. We were waiting for him to leave so we could come through the rest of the way. There’s no one else it could have been. From what Harry said, we think You-Know-Who had a go at him, too. Just before, I mean.”

“My God,” Remus sighed. He ran a hand over his face tiredly. This was bad. And not just for Harry and Snape but the Order as well. If Dumbledore was capable of something of this magnitude, there was no telling how far the man might go. 

Hermione shivered and Ron wrapped a consoling arm around her shoulders. “He’s gonna be okay. Harry’s got him now,” he whispered. 

“I know. It’s just... Even after what Harry told us, I can’t believe it’s come to this.”

“Neither can I,” Ron agreed. “But facts are facts. And the fact is, we still need to get our hands on that wand.”

“Any idea how we’re going to manage that?” Hermione asked, sniffing. 

“No clue,” Ron admitted. “But we’ll figure something out.”

“How, Ron?” Hermione insisted, growing agitated in her worry. “How are we going to get the wand away from the Headmaster without letting him near Professor Snape? And what happens if he’s called? I know you said we wouldn’t let him go alone and I agree but that...”

“Hermione,” Ron said patiently, pulling her into a hug. “We’ll figure it out. Besides, I doubt he’ll be called again this soon.”

Remus watched the pair, glad they had each other to lean on even if the sight did make his heart ache for Sirius. He only hoped Ron was correct and Voldemort didn’t summon Snape again for it was clear he would not be answering that summons alone and there was no way they were up to facing Merlin only knew how many Death Eaters. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was close to lunch time before Harry and Severus once more emerged from Severus’ bedroom. Both men stopped short at the sight of Remus Lupin sitting on the sofa talking softly with Ron and Hermione. 

Harry felt Severus tense beside him and took an unconscious step in front of him. He knew that Remus was no threat to either of them but Severus’ fear had him acting instinctively. His lover had endured so much more than any one man should. Harry would not see him harmed further by anyone.

“‘Bout time you two came up for air,” Ron said with a slightly forced laugh. The sudden tension in the room was thick and he wasn’t sure how to diffuse it. 

“Are you two alright?” Remus asked, throwing aside any pretense and standing. He did not move toward them, not wanting either man to mistake it for aggression on his part. After all, he and Snape were not exactly the best of friends and the man had already been badly hurt.

“We’re okay,” Harry replied as he reached back and took Severus’ hand. “Just got a bit hungry.”

Remus gave a nod and sat back down on the sofa. Harry led Severus over to one of the chairs and gently pushed him down onto it. Severus started to protest when Harry sat on the floor against his legs but his Master hushed him with a kiss. 

“I need to be touching you,” Harry explained, uncaring of their audience. “And you have no business sitting on the floor right now.”

“We can move,” Ron offered.

“No, I’m good right here,” Harry shook his head. 

No one spoke until they had eaten and were all sipping a cup of tea. “Now what?” Remus asked finally breaking the silence. 

“Now we get the Elder Wand away from the Headmaster,” Harry stated as if it was a matter of merely snapping his fingers. 

“Any plans on how to do that, mate?” Ron asked.

“I thought I’d challenge him for it,” Harry said. He steeled himself for the outrage to come, knowing none of the others were going to take his plan lightly.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Severus snapped angrily. 

“Sev-...”

“You saw what he did to me!” Severus went on, ignoring Harry’s attempt to protest. “You know how powerful he is, how dangerous. Yet you want to simply waltz up to him and challenge him?”

“I know it’s risky,” Harry tried to explain.

“Risky? Risky! It’s suicide,” Severus yelled, unable to contain himself. “I won’t let you do it. I won’t!”

“You don’t have a choice,” Harry said softly but firmly. 

“And in that, Mr. Potter, you are wrong,” Severus argued hotly. “I swore to follow you, to obey you, and I have. But I _will not_ allow you to throw your life away in some insane Gryffindor plan...”

Harry moved around onto his knees and took Severus’ balled hands into his own. He stared up into his lover’s furious eyes and sighed. “Severus, we don’t have a choice.”

“Find one,” Severus ground out.

“Harry... Mate... You know I’m with you,” Ron said carefully, “but for once I agree with the git. We’ll find another way.”

“Harry,” Hermione added when she saw her friend start to argue. “It’s not that we don’t think you can challenge him and win. But not against him and the Elder Wand both.”

“They’re right,” Remus put in. “We’ll find another way.”

“Fine,” Harry relented, knowing he couldn’t fight all of them. He glanced over at the others and nodded then looked back at his lover. He could see the anger still burning in the man’s eyes but there was a layer of hurt there as well and he knew he was the cause of it.

“I didn’t mean to disregard your wishes,” Harry told him. “I wouldn’t just do that. But I don’t know any other way to get the wand away from Dumbledore.”

“We’ll find a way,” Severus said. “Or I’ll challenge him myself. But you will not simply throw your life away...”

“Not a chance,” Harry snapped. “You’re not going anywhere near that monster ever again.”

“I do not exactly have a choice.”

“Yes, you do,” Harry insisted. He was not letting Dumbledore get his hands on Severus again. Voldemort either. He would kill them both first. 

“Harry,” Remus broke in cautiously. “I know you’re upset about what happened...”

“Upset?” Harry shot back, his eyes blazing as he turned to regard the other man. “You think I’m upset?”

“Easy, mate,” Ron said, hoping to calm Harry a little before he lost his temper.

“Harry,” Remus began again. “I know you’re upset about what he did to Severus. If it were my lover, I would be just as enraged.”

“But?”

“But we all have our parts to play here,” Remus said bluntly. “That includes Severus. For what it’s worth, I don’t think Albus will try to hurt him again. He has to know he came close to killing him. He doesn’t want that.”

“How do you know?” Harry argued.

“Because if he did, he would have already done so.”

“He was dying when we got here,” Harry said brokenly as the pain of finding his lover in such a state washed over him. “If we’d been even five minutes later, Remus...”

“As I said, Albus lost his temper and went too far. He knows this. He won’t try to hurt him again. Not any time soon at least.”

“You had better be right, Remus,” Harry warned. He didn’t like it. He didn’t even like the idea of Severus remaining in the castle but he knew they had no choice. They had nowhere else to go and Voldemort expected him to be here spying on the Headmaster.

“It will be alright, Master,” Severus tried to reassure him. “Lupin is right. He will not attack me again. I am fairly certain he believes that I have no idea of your whereabouts. His attack... had it been any other but you he was after...”

“I know, love,” Harry said, letting go of his anger in exchange for comforting his lover. 

They spent the next few hours plotting and planning, trying to come up with some way to get the Elder Wand away from Dumbledore without Harry having to outright challenge the man. By the time the day grew late they were no closer to finding a solution and Severus was starting to grow worried. While Harry was indeed powerful, he was no match for Dumbledore, especially with the Elder Wand in his possession. 

“What we really need is a way to boost Harry’s power,” Ron mused. He had been running scenario after scenario through his head and they all led back to the same thing. They had briefly thought of sneaking into the man’s rooms under cover of the cloak and trying to steal the wand but they had no idea where he kept it. He could very well sleep with the thing for all they knew. 

“And how do we manage that, Mr. Weasley?” Severus asked. His energy was flagging quickly yet he tried not to show it. 

“Come on. You can’t tell me there’s not a spell somewhere to allow wizards to share their magic, even temporarily,” Ron said, his eyes cutting to Hermione. 

“Yes, and all of them are extremely dangerous for all those involved,” Severus replied.

“Well, they can’t be any more dangerous than You-Know-Who actually winning this war,” Ron countered. 

Severus turned away with a frown. Weasley was correct as much as he was loathe to admit it. The Dark Lord could not be allowed to win. Then again, neither could Dumbledore. He was turning out to be just as much of a danger as the Dark Lord. It would seem they were besieged on all sides with no one but each other to turn to. 

“What if we confronted him together?” Remus suggested. Harry might not be a match for Dumbledore and the Elder Wand on his own but the five of the together might be.

“Not Severus,” Harry said adamantly.

“Harry...”

“Severus...”

“Do you truly think me so weak that I cannot stand by your side when the time comes?”

“Of course not,” Harry said, closing his eyes at the realization that he had just been backed into a corner. 

“Then you will allow me to be there.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“Impossible brat. Do you not know that losing you would end me as surely as anything Dumbledore could possibly do?”

“Very well,” Harry acquiesced. He turned to Remus and the others. “Do you think there’s anyone else we can get to stand with us? That wouldn’t, you know, betray us to Dumbledore for our own good or some rot like that. I know we can count on Neville and Luna but I’m sure if they’re up to a fight of this level.”

“Minerva,” Severus said. “If I speak to her alone. If I show her what Albus has done, she might be willing to help us.”

“Might?” Remus asked.

“She has been loyal to him for a very long time,” Severus explained. “Changing her mind will not be easy. But if I show her my memory of... of that night... she might believe me.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Harry asked.

“Then we’ll Obliviate her,” Hermione said resolutely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ThePhoenixandTheDragon for the house-elf suggestion.

Remus had spent the night, transfiguring a second bed in Snape’s spare room. It wasn’t ideal but it was safer than the man attempting to come and go. Even under the cover of Harry’s cloak, there was still an element of risk that they could not afford. Not when they were so close to their goal.

They had just finished breakfast, Severus taking his in his rooms rather than going to the Great Hall, and were sipping tea when Severus’ wards began to go off. They froze for a moment, their eyes going wide, then Harry’s and the others quickly rushed to Snape’s spare room while he cleared away any signs of their presence. 

Hermione summoned her bag and fished out an extendable ear, pressing it against the door so they could hear into the other room. Harry was as stiff as a board, his entire body tense as his lover was forced to face the man who had assaulted him mere days ago.

“Enter,” Severus called out when it was clear the Headmaster did not intend to simply breach his wards once more. That gave him hope that the man had not come to finish the job but rather check on how injured he might still be. 

“Ah Severus,” Dumbledore smiled as he walked in. “We missed you at breakfast.”

“My apologies, Headmaster,” he replied formally. He forced himself to stay seated in his chair rather than rising to greet the man. He did not want him to think him completely healed from his ordeal. “I was not feeling up to dining in the Great Hall as of yet.”

“I am sorry, my boy,” Dumbledore replied contritely. “I did lose my temper a bit, didn’t I?”

“A bit, Headmaster?” Severus tried not to shake. Being this close to Dumbledore again was wreaking havoc with his control. He thought he could actually smell the scent of burning flesh and he had to fight not to gag.

“You must understand how very worried I am about Harry,” Dumbledore defended. “I’m afraid it clouded my judgement. Surely you would not hold such a thing against an old man.”

“Of course not, Headmaster,” Severus replied though he was in turns seething and trembling inside. Still, it would not do to make Dumbledore overly suspicious. He needed to be able to move about the castle freely. He would never be able to get Minerva alone otherwise.

“Good, good,” Dumbledore replied. He looked about the room, taking in every detail he could, looking for anything that might be out of place. He noticed the scorch mark still on the stones and had to bite back a smile. Severus would not be challenging him again, that much was certain. Now all he had to do was find the damnable boy. “Can we expect you in the Great Hall for dinner then?”

“I... I shall attempt to join you, though I do not make any promises. My wounds... I am afraid I am still healing and am easily fatigued.” Severus blushed at his words, hating showing weakness to this man. However, he would not have hesitated in admitting such to him in the past, trusting him not to use it against him.

In the other room, Harry fumed. In truth, it was all Remus and Hermione could do to keep Harry and Ron both from charging into the other room with their wands out. While they could both understand the sentiment, Snape was doing quite well on his own and giving their presence away could only hurt them. 

“He’s fine,” Remus said as he stood between Harry and the door.

“He is not fine,” Harry ground out. 

“No, he isn’t,” Hermione agreed as he she froze Ron with a look. “But he is managing. You told him you trusted him. Show him enough respect to do so.” She didn’t mean to be harsh but if that was what it took to keep the other two in line then that was what she would do.

“You don’t understand,” Harry said, his voice wounded. 

“Then explain it to me,” she challenged, hoping it would distract Harry and keep him from barging into the other room.

“Yeah, mate,” Ron added, calming a bit himself. “Not that we’re objecting or anything but this thing with you and Snape...”

“He’s my responsibility,” Harry said. “he’s my lover and he’s my Lieutenant but before anything else, he’s my responsibility. He vowed to follow me, to obey me. And I may not have said it out loud but I vowed to protect him.”

“Not sure Snape wants to be protected,” Ron replied.

“I must agree with Ron,” Remus put in. “Severus does not strike me as the kind of man to let another shield him.”

“And that’s why I never said it out loud,” Harry said. “I knew he would balk. But what else was I supposed to offer in return for his allegiance? Isn’t that how it works? He vows to serve me and in return I vow to protect him?”

“Normally, yes,” Remus was forced to agree. “But Severus...”

“No,” Harry cut him off. “If not my protection, just what was I supposed to offer in return?”

“A place at your side,” Ron said. “He doesn’t want to stand behind you, mate. He wants to stand beside you. I think that’s what he was looking for when he signed on.”

Harry sat down hard on one of the beds and sighed. He knew they were right. Severus had even told him that he never expected his protection. He might call him Master but what he truly craved was equality, to be valued for more than just the information he could glean or the potions he could create. He had found that with Harry and by trying to protect him all he was doing was making him feel as if that wasn’t the case. 

“How am I supposed to sit back and watch him put himself in danger?” Harry asked, looking between the three of them. “I love him so much. How do I do that?”

“The same way he does,” Remus replied.

Severus didn’t relax until Dumbledore was once more gone from his rooms, his wards safely in place. He waited until he was sure the man was not going to suddenly reappear before letting the others know it was safe to come out.

“He’s gone?” Hermione asked as they practically tumbled out of the spare room.

“Yes,” Snape replied. “I doubt he will be back unless I do not make an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner.”

“Is that wise?” Harry asked before he could stop himself. He trusted Severus to know his own limits but he still didn’t want him anywhere near Dumbledore.

“I fear it would be unwise not to,” Severus sighed. “I know you do not like it. I do not like it either, but there is little to be done for it and I would rather meet him there than have him intruding here again.”

“Severus is right,” Remus said. “The less Dumbledore comes here the better. Especially with us hiding here. If he were to discover one of us...”

“So I am to use my lover as a shield, is that what you are saying?” Harry demanded hotly. It was the very thing they were telling him not to do with Severus and it galled him.

“Master,” Severus said quietly. “The simple fact is, I am not as important as you.” He held up his hand before Harry could protest and went on. “I know you do not like it but it is the truth. We need you. This war needs you. I, however, am expendable.”

“Not to me,” Harry shot back. “I promised you I wasn’t that kind of man when you swore yourself to me. Don’t you dare try to make me into it now.”

“Yes, Master,” Severus relented. It was disconcerting to him to have such value placed on him. He knew Harry cared for him, loved him even. But he still wasn’t accustomed to being worth so much.

“I gotta agree with Harry,” Ron said tentatively. “I understand we’re hiding out here right now, but I can’t quite stomach the thought of hiding behind anyone.”

“Ron...” Remus sighed.

“No,” Ron shook his head. “I’m sorry. I know you mean well, you and Hermione both, but I’m not going to stand back and let somebody else be hurt just to protect myself. I can’t. Not and look myself in the mirror.”

“That isn’t what is being asked of your, Mr. Weasley,” Severus said. “I know it might seem that way but it is not. I know... I know none of you would simply stand by and watch if I was attacked again, no matter how necessary it might be. In truth, I am rather shocked by that. I am not accustomed to being deemed important to anyone.”

“Well, you’re important to us,” Ron said fiercely. 

“He’s right, you know,” Remus added. He hadn’t been altogether happy about the relationship between Harry and Severus before but he could see that it had done a world of good for both men. 

“So now what?” Hermione asked, trying to steer them back around to safer ground.

“Now we wait,” Severus said. “I shall try to get Minerva alone after dinner. Until then, there is not much we can do.”

“I was thinking about that,” Ron said. “What about Dobby?”

“What about him?” Harry asked.

“Well, I know we probably can’t sneak into Dumbledore’s quarters and get the wand but what about Dobby? I know house elves have some pretty strong magic. Do you think he could do it?”

“Oh Ron, no,” Hermione said, aghast. “We can’t ask him. It’s too dangerous.”

Harry ignored Hermione’s protest and thought about it. Ron was right. House elves did possess strong magic. Magic that wizards just might not be able to counter. It was risky. If Dobby was caught, he could be hurt badly, even killed, but Harry thought it might be worth the risk if Dobby was willing.

“Let me talk to him,” Harry said. “I’m not sure and Hermione’s right, it is risky. I won’t order him to do it. I’ll leave it up to Dobby if he’s willing to risk it or not.”

“Order him?” Hermione asked. “I thought Dobby was free.”

“He is,” Harry said. 

“And he isn’t,” Severus corrected. “Harry freed him, yes. But I believe Dobby then turned around and bound himself to Harry. In any regard, Dobby is not a free elf. He is Harry’s elf and as such will serve him without question.”

“Really?” Harry asked, surprised. He had not meant for Dobby to bind himself to him. He had truly meant to set the elf free.

“I have watched your interactions with the rather manic creature,” Severus said. “I assure you, he is bound to you. I dare say, if you were to offer to free him, he would refuse. He is serving the Master he wishes to, probably for the first time in his life. He will not give that up without a fight.”

“Severus...” Harry huffed softly. 

“Dobby has chosen his path and he is not the only one. Do not deny us the right to do so,” Severus replied.

“Alright,” Harry agreed. He could see that Hermione wanted to argue but Ron’s hand on her arm stopped her. He was grateful. He wasn’t much in the mood to argue with her over house-elf rights. “When...?”

“No time like the present,” Ron shrugged. 

Nodding, Harry took a deep breath. “Dobby,” he called loudly. A second later a loud pop could be heard as the elf appeared in the room.

“Harry Potter is wanting Dobby?” Dobby asked when he popped into being. He was wearing a floppy hat and had one pink sock and one green one with yellow stripes. 

“Yes,” Harry said. He licked his lips and glanced around the room before turning his attention back to his friend. “Dobby, I need a favor.”

“Whatever Harry Potter needs, Dobby be doing.”

“I need you to listen to our plan and then tell me if it’s something you can do. Without putting yourself at risk, that is.”

Dobby nodded briskly and Harry wiped his suddenly sweating palms down his pants. He started when Severus took his hand, squeezing it and quickly returned the gesture. “Dobby, we need to get the Elder Wand away from the Headmaster. Preferably without him finding out. Can you help us?”

Dobby looked at Harry and could read the seriousness in his eyes. While he was willing to help his Master in any way he needed, this was the Headmaster. He might not be an elf, but he was a powerful wizard in his own right.

“Dobby will do this thing,” Dobby finally said. 

“How dangerous will it be for you?” Harry asked.

“If he discovers Dobby, it could be bad. But Dobby has house elf magic. Dobby can move unseen.”

“Dumbledore can see through enchantments. Are you sure he won’t be able to see you?”

“Dobby is not positive, but I think so,” Dobby replied after a moment’s thought. “Dobby would risk it anyway if that is what Harry Potter needs.”

“We need the wand,” Harry admitted. “But not if it means you getting hurt. Dumbledore... he’s not...”

“Dobby knows,” Dobby said solemnly. “I knows what he did to Professor Snape. Dobby knows he cannot be trusted.”

“You know what he did?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Dobby said wringing his hands and looking down. “Dobby would have stopped him but his magic was too strong. Dobby was waiting until he was sure it was clear to come to the Professor but Harry Potter arrived first.

“Dobby is sorry he did not stop him...”

“Dobby, it wasn’t your fault,” Harry said. “And you just said you couldn’t stop him.”

“But Dobby should have tried,” the little elf wailed.

“Stop that this instant,” Severus said firmly. “You have already stated you could not stop him. All your interference would have done was get us both hurt and delay our Master’s arrival. That would likely have proven fatal for me if not us both.”

“Dobby is glad Professor Snape is being alright,” Dobby said, brightening as Snape’s words eased his guilt. 

“Yes, as are we all,” Severus replied. “Now, can you do as our Master has asked without undue risk to yourself?”

“Dobby can try. It will depend on where the Headmaster keeps it. Dobby will do his best.”

“Alright,” Harry said. “Wait until tonight. Late. After he’s gone to bed.”

“Dobby will take care of it,” the elf said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

“I don’t like this,” Hermione said, voicing her displeasure.

“Neither do I,” Harry admitted. “But Severus is right. I won’t be so disrespectful as to not allow him the choice. Besides, he knows not to put himself at too great a risk. He knows I wouldn’t like that. But we have to try, Hermione. If he can get the Elder Wand away from Dumbledore without a fight then we have to chance it.”

“I know,” she said forlornly. “It just doesn’t seem right to order him...”

“Harry did not order him,” Severus cut her off. “He asked. I do not believe I have ever heard Harry actual issue an order to him. Regardless of our vows, he takes his position as our Master quite seriously. He will not order us into danger recklessly.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean... that is... you’re not a house-elf, Sir,” Hermione said embarrassedly. 

“No, but that does not mean I have not taken a vow akin to one. I am as much Harry’s to order about as his maniacal house-elf is. It is only our good fortune that he is as benevolent a Master as he is.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to you referring to him as Master,” Ron shook his head.

“Too bad,” Severus replied making all of them laugh and easing the tension in the room. 

“Harry, do you wish a vow from the rest of us?” Remus asked. “You know we are loyal to you, but...”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I know you’re all loyal. And for the record, I never asked for Severus’ vow. But I knew it was important to him so I accepted it. To be honest, I’d rather not have something like that between us. It’s... the responsibility... it’s hard to bear sometimes.”

“Yet you do so quite well,” Severus pointed out.

“That’s because I love you and I know it’s something you need,” Harry explained baldly, refusing to allow the presence of the others to still his tongue. “I’ll never shy away from giving you what you need, Severus. Not as Harry and not as your Master, either.”

Severus looked away blushing faintly. That was another thing he was not yet accustomed to. Before Harry, no one had ever cared for his needs. Harry not only cared for them but did his best to make them a priority. What he had done to be deserving of such a thing was beyond him. He only hoped that, whatever it was, he managed to keep doing it.

“So, do we still want to try to bring Professor McGonagall in?” Hermione asked.

“I still think it would be wise,” Severus replied. “She is a formidable witch and she is privy to much the Headmaster does. Besides which, if it is found out that we have taken the Elder Wand from him, it would not do to have her against us.”

They spent the rest of the day planning out various scenarios should Dobby both succeed and fail to secure the wand. Harry still thought challenging Dumbledore to be the most expedient method but he was quickly out voted. In the end, they opted to wait and see what Dobby could manage. 

When it came time for dinner, Severus reluctantly donned his school robes. He did not want to go. He wanted to remain safely in his rooms with Harry but he knew that was not an option. Besides which, he was not a coward and failing to appear for another meal would only make him seem so.

“Ah Severus my boy,” Dumbledore said when Severus joined them at the head table. “How good of you to join us.”

“Headmaster,” Severus greeted as he sat down. He saw Minerva frown at him and gave her a brief nod. With any luck, she would seek him out. That would be in their best interest as it would draw the least amount of attention to him. He only hoped he could convince her to join them. He didn’t relish the thought of having to modify her memory. 

Severus was tense all through dinner though he did his best not to show it. He figured Dumbledore would most likely attribute it to his still healing wounds but he did not want to draw the attention of Filius or, even worse, Poppy. 

By the time dinner was over, he was nearly vibrating with the need to leave. He saw Minerva give him a subtle nod and breathed a sigh of relief. She would be calling on him in his rooms later. Now, all he had to do was get clear of the Great Hall before he gave himself away.

“Severus?” Dumbledore called when he stood to leave. He eyed his spy up and down, noting the careful way he moved. Well, the man had said he was still healing after all. Still, it would not do to let him off his leash too far. 

“Headmaster?” Severus responded carefully.

“Enjoy your evening, my boy,” Dumbledore said, smiling merrily. “I shall see you in the morning no doubt.”

“As you say, Headmaster,” Snape replied, giving a stiff bow before turning and striding from the room.

Minerva held her tongue as she watched the byplay between Albus and Severus. Something was definitely wrong there but she had no idea what. She only hoped Severus was a bit more forthcoming that usual when she called upon him later. For some reason, she was loathe to go to Albus about whatever was wrong. 

Severus made it back to his rooms without running into anyone. He was pleased to see that the others had hidden themselves at his approach. At least they were being cautious and not simply assuming he was alone.

“How did it go?” Harry asked as he joined him in the sitting room.

“Fine,” Severus replied. “The Headmaster made it clear he wants to see me in the morning but that was all.”

“What of Minerva?” Remus asked.

“She should be here shortly. It would be best if the lot of you remained hidden until we can be certain of her loyalty.”

“Are you sure? I mean...” Harry began only for Severus to stop him.

“Yes,” he replied. “She does not mean me any harm and the lot of you will be in the other room should that turn out to be incorrect.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I just don’t trust anyone where you’re concerned right now.”

“I can take care of myself, all evidence to the contrary aside.”

“I know you can. I just worry.”

“Well don’t,” Severus told him. “This is Minerva. We have shared many an evening drink together. I will be fine.”

Before Harry could argue further, Severus’ wards began to go off and the four of them once again scrambled into the other room. As soon as the door was closed and warded, Hermione had her extendable ear out and pressed against the door, listening intently.

“Come in,” Severus called out and breathed a sigh of relief when Minerva entered his rooms. He warded the door behind her causing her to arch her eyebrow in silent query. “I shall explain momentarily. Drink?”

“Yes,” she replied curtly. “I have a feeling I’m going to need it.”

“You are,” Severus said. “First, I need your word that what we discuss here goes no further.”

She sat up stiffly at that and regarded the man across from her. “We have been friends a long time, Severus. In all that time you have never once asked me for such a thing.”

“And if it were only me at stake, I would not do so now.”

“You speak of Mr. Potter? I thought you didn’t now where he was,” she replied, taken aback.

“Your word?” Severus pressed, refusing to say more. 

Pulling out her wand, Minerva held it out before her. Meeting her eyes, Severus touched his wand to hers sealing the vow. “Now explain why this was necessary,” she demanded.

“I have a memory to show you first,” he replied. Summoning his pensieve, Severus drew out the memory he wanted her to see and cast it into the bowl. “I must warn you, it is not an easy thing to witness.” Harry had asked him more than once to see his memory of what the Headmaster had done but each time he had refused, not wanting him to see. That he was forced to show Minerva now was not something he was happy about.

“Show me,” she said firmly. She had no idea what kind of memory a man like Severus would feel the need to warn her about and she steeled herself. 

Severus floated the pensieve over to her and nodded. He felt his own stomach knot when she lowered her head into the basin. The wait seemed interminable but finally she pulled herself free and sat up. Her face was pale. More so than he had ever seen it and her hands trembled slightly.

“Sweet Merlin,” she gasped as she stared wide-eyed at Severus. “Oh Severus...”

“You believe me?” Severus asked, needing to hear the words.

“Of course I do,” she replied. “I saw it with my own eyes. The clarity of the memory...”

“It has not been tampered with, I assure you.”

“I know that,” she said brusquely then looked away. “I’m sorry. To know that Albus... How did you even survive?”

“I... had some... assistance in that regard,” he admitted. 

“Assistance?” she repeated. “Not Poppy. She would have told me. Not a house-elf either, I’d wager. Mr. Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry said as he walked out of the spare room. He had told the others to wait, not wanting to reveal them just yet.

“Mr. Potter, where...”

“I’m not telling you that,” Harry said flatly before she could even ask the question. “All you need to know is that I got back in time to keep Severus alive.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me,” Harry said, his eyes hard in a way they rarely were. “Where I was and what I was doing is not up for debate. The question here is whether or not you believe what happened to Severus and what you intend to do about it.”

“What exactly would you have me do?” she asked. 

“Join us,” Harry offered. “Join us and help us stop Voldemort and Dumbledore both.”

“You cannot mean to go up against Albus.”

“After what he did?” Harry asked incredulously. “How can you think I wouldn’t?”

“I realize that what he did to Severus was heinous but Albus...”

“What? Had a good reason?” Harry pressed. “Didn’t mean it? Or perhaps it was for the greater good.”

“Harry...” Severus whispered. He knew his lover was still furious over what the Headmaster had done but taking it out on Minerva wasn’t going to help them.

“No,” Harry said, his eyes never leaving his Head of House. “She’s either with us or she’s with him. There’s no half way in this, Severus, and you know it.”

“I do know it. But antagonizing her isn’t going to help.”

“So you are in this together?” McGonagall asked. 

“In more ways than you think,” Harry replied. “Severus has sworn his allegiance to me in this war. I need to know if you’re willing to do the same.”

“And if I am not?”

“Then we’ll cast a memory charm on you and send you on your way,” Harry shrugged. “It isn’t what we want to do but we can’t risk you betraying us to Dumbledore.”

“We understand that you have known the Headmaster for a long time and that your first loyalty is to him,” Severus added. “But you have to know he isn’t in his right mind any longer.”

McGonagall regarded the men before her and sagged back in her seat. If what she had seen was true, and she had no doubt that it was, then they were right. Albus was no longer in his right mind. And that was terrifying to consider. It was one thing for Voldemort to be insane. For Albus to be as well spelled doom for them all.

“What do you need me to do?” Minerva finally asked. If Albus was just as big a threat as Voldemort then he needed to be dealt with. 

“I need your vow that you’ll follow me,” Harry said. “I’m sorry, but I can’t know that we can trust you without it. I don’t need a vow of obedience or anything like that, just loyalty is good enough.”

“Very well, Mr. Potter,” she said as he presented her wand once more. Harry held out his and in a matter of seconds it was done. 

As soon as the vow was made, the others entered the room. They were six strong now plus one house-elf. Harry still wasn’t sure if it was enough to take out Dumbledore but each addition made them that much stronger. 

“So this is your merry band, is it?” McGonagall asked.

“Minus Neville, Luna and Dobby,” Harry replied. “I’d prefer to leave Neville and Luna out of it as much as possible. They’ve been doing low level stuff like distracting Dumbledore while we researched.”

“And will you tell me where you lot have been now?”

“We were searching for the Deathly Hallows,” Hermione replied. 

“We’ve got the Stone and the Cloak. We just need the Elder Wand,” Ron replied.

“Which Dumbledore has,” Harry added. “We think, with the three of them, I can defeat Voldemort.”

“And just how do you plan to get the wand away from the Headmaster?” she asked.

“Dobby,” Harry replied.

“Your house-elf?”

“Trust me, Minerva, it’s a much better plan than his original one of challenging the Headmaster for it,” Severus replied. 

“Challenging Albus? Have you lost your mind, Mr. Potter?”

“I do believe that was my reaction as well,” Severus said.

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly. “I really couldn’t think of any other way to get it.”

“Let us hope your house-elf has some luck,” McGonagall said. “For I fear even the lot of us together would have a hard time besting him. Especially if he is using the Elder Wand as you say he is.”


	17. Chapter 17

It was well after midnight when Dobby quietly popped into the Headmaster’s quarters. He looked around cautiously, his floppy ears alert for the faintest noise. He was invisible to the naked eye but he was not positive that the Headmaster did not have some way to see through his enchantment. 

Reaching out with his senses, Dobby sought the power of the Elder Wand. He felt it, like a pulse and carefully allowed it to pull him toward it. As he drew near, he could see the glow of it. It was bright to his elf eyes but he knew the humans were blind to it. He could not understand how they could not see the glow and pulse of something so powerful but humans were often unaware of the magics around them. 

It was in the nightstand beside the bed that the Headmaster slept it. Steeling himself, Dobby called the wand to him. He felt the Headmaster begin to stir then the wand was in his hand. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared, taking himself deep within the Forbidden Forest. He had not wanted to return straight to his Master for fear that the Headmaster might be able to track him. Only when he knew it was safe did Dobby snap his fingers and transport himself back to Professor Snape’s quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore awoke with a gasp. He sensed the magic around him, noticing how different it felt. Reaching out, he tried to uncover the source of the change. With a snarl, he threw back his blankets and shot out of bed. Jerking the nightstand open, he confirmed what he already knew - the Elder Wand was gone. 

White-hot rage swelled within him as he tried to track the wand. Glass began to shatter around him as he failed to find any trace of it. Whoever had stolen the wand had either left Hogwarts with it or was masking it. 

His thought at once turned to Snape but the man was in no condition to have pulled something like this off even if he had been willing to risk crossing him in such a manner. He thought about Harry but the boy didn’t even know what the Elder Wand was. Besides that, he would have known if the boy had returned to the castle. None of the other faculty would have done such a thing and none of the students had the power to do so. That meant someone from the outside had gotten into Hogwarts. It was the only viable answer.

Taking out his former wand, Dumbledore began to cast every detection spell he could think of. If he could just find out who had stolen the wand then he would know how to get it back. And who to kill for daring to steal the wand from him in the first place. First, though, he had to find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You got it?” Harry asked breathlessly. He had heard the sound of Dobby apparating into the sitting room and had slipped from the bed to check on him. He wasn’t surprised Severus had slept through the noise. His lover was still recovering, the stress of the day had exhausted him. 

Dobby held the wand out, smiling hugely at his success. He had been careful to mask the presence of the wand when he had re-entered the wards of Hogwarts. He saw his Master’s eyes grow huge as he reverently took the wand from him.

“Dobby is making it so no one knows the wand is here,” the elf said. 

“You’re masking it?” Harry asked surprised.

“Yes. The Headmaster would be able to find it if Dobby didn’t,” the elf explained. “Dobby will keep it hidden as long as it is within Hogwarts. If Harry Potter be taking it outside, though, it will stop being hidden.”

“So no taking it out of Hogwarts until Dumbledore’s dealt with. Got it,” Harry said.

“Yous be going after the Headmaster?” Dobby asked. 

“Yes,” Harry replied. “He has to be stopped or defeating Voldemort won’t mean anything. It’ll just be trading one monster for another.”

“You will tell Dobby before you do this thing,” Dobby said sternly. “Dobby will fight by Harry Potter’s side.”

“This could get bloody, Dobby,” Harry said. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Dobby will fight by Harry Potter’s side,” the elf said again.

“Alright,” Harry nodded. “When the time comes, I’ll call you. And I’ll make sure this wand stays hidden until then.”

When Harry entered the bedroom once more, he was surprised to find Severus sitting up against the headboard. “Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I take it your elf was successful?”

“Yes,” Harry replied pulling out the wand and showing it to the other man.

“May I?” Severus asked as he held out his hand toward it.

“Of course,” Harry said as he slipped the wand into Severus’ hand.

“Men have killed for such power,” Severus said. “You would do wise to guard it well.”

“Dobby put an enchantment on it so it can’t be detected within Hogwarts,” Harry explained. 

“A wise precaution,” Severus replied and handed the wand back to Harry. Such power was seductive and he knew better than to tempt himself. 

Harry put the wand in the drawer of the nightstand and warded it then slid into bed. “Dobby wants in on the fight with Dumbledore,” he said as he pulled Severus down into his arms.

“I am not surprised. He is loyal to you. He will not leave you to face the Headmaster alone.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve heard you refer to him as anything but the Headmaster since we’ve been back,” Harry noted carefully. 

“No, and you will not,” Severus said. “He ceased being Albus to me that night. He will never be anything other than the Headmaster to me again.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked. He had tried several times to get Severus to open up to him but his lover had steadfastly refused.

“No,” Severus said succinctly. 

“Alright,” Harry relented as he snuggled Severus closer. His lover might not want to talk about it but that didn’t mean that Harry couldn’t be there for him. “Let’s try to get a few more hours of sleep at least.”

When the others woke, it was to find Harry and Severus in quiet conversation in the sitting room. The Elder Wand lay on the low table in front of the sofa before them. All three paused as they took in just what that meant for Harry and for all of them.

“Dobby got in and out okay then?” Ron asked as he sat down on the sofa next to Harry. He was perched on the edge, as close to the wand as he could get as he leaned down to examine it.

“Yeah,” Harry replied then gave a snort as Ron all but fell off the edge of the sofa in a bid to get closer to it. “You can touch it, you know. It doesn’t bite.”

Ron flushed but carefully reached out and picked up the wand. It was light in his hand. Lighter than he expected such a powerful wand to be. He thought he could detect a low thrumming coming from it, as if it was vibrating from the power contained within it.

“Can I see it?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ron leaving a chair vacant for Remus.

“Sure,” Ron said though his reluctance to hand it over was obvious.

“Hard to let go of, isn’t it?” Harry pointed out. 

“More so than you realize,” Severus replied. “Even as weak as I was last night, it was hard to turn loose of it.”

“It’s the power,” Remus said. “It calls to whoever possesses it. I dare say, since Dobby acquired it on Harry’s orders, that it considers Harry its owner now. What we feel must only be a fraction of what Harry feels when he holds it.”

“It’s strong,” Harry agreed. “But not overpowering or anything. I can put it down if I want to.”

“As is obvious from the fact that you not only set it on the table but you are allowing others to hold it,” Severus said. “I dare say the Headmaster would not be so generous.”

Hermione frowned and looked at Severus. Something was bothering her about the man and she couldn’t put her finger on it. Then it dawned on her. He kept referring to Dumbledore exclusively as the Headmaster. It was as if he refused to call him anything else. She started to say something but a quick shake of Harrys’ head stopped her. Deciding to bring it up with him later, she reluctantly let it drop for now. 

“May I?” Remus asked breaking her out of her revere. It wasn’t so much that he actually wanted to hold the wand as it was that he did not want any of them holding onto it for too long. Any of them other than Harry, that was. 

Hermione flushed and quickly handed over the wand, trying not to show her reluctance. Harry was right, it was damn hard to let go of the thing once it was in your hands. She could only imagine how hard it had to be for Harry.

“There is a Muggle saying,” Remus said as he looked the wand over. “Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I think that would be good to keep in mind where this wand is concerned.”

“Don’t worry, Remus,” Harry said. “I have no intention of using it beyond defeating Dumbledore and Voldemort. After that, if I never see the thing again it would suit me fine.”

“Many a man has been corrupted by power in the name of doing the right thing,” Remus said. “We need look no further than the Headmaster himself. It is not that I don’t trust you, Harry. I simply do not wish to see you go down such a path.”

“I won’t,” Harry said confidently. “I have far too much to come back to to lose myself. No power is worth what I have here with all of you. It can’t even come close.”

“Good,” Severus said. “For I refuse to lose you. Not to a pair of madmen and not to the seductive power of the Elder Wand. You said once you would fight for me. The same goes for me.”

“I know,” Harry said smiling softly at him and gently caressing the side of his face. “You won’t let me fall.”

“Most certainly not,” Severus vowed. 

“Since Harry’s safety seems to be assured, what do we do next?” Remus asked.

“Don’t we need to let McGonagall know we have the wand?” Hermione asked.

“Not yet,” Severus replied. “I am not sure how much the Headmaster intends to tell the staff. Her reactions need to be as genuine as possible. After breakfast I will let her know to meet us here. We can pass along the information then.”

“Don’t forget, he wants to meet with you this morning,” Harry reminded him.

“As if I could forget,” Severus commented dryly. 

“I just meant be on your guard,” Harry said with a shake of his head.

“I do not believe I shall ever not be on my guard around him again,” Severus replied. “He is the enemy, as vicious and cruel as the Dark Lord. I know better than to drop my guard around either.”

“Good,” Harry said. 

Breakfast was a trying affair in the Great Hall. The Headmaster was in a rather foul mood though he would not say why. Severus feigned ignorance and was pleased when the man casually disregarded him. Any other time it would have galled him but not now. There was too much at stake to let his personal feelings take precedence. 

He managed to catch Minerva’s eye and saw that she was equally baffled by the man’s actions. A minute nod of his head insured that she would seek him out at the first opportunity. Perhaps by then she might have heard something.

“Did you still wish to see me, Headmaster?” Severus asked as they were finishing breakfast.

“Alas I am afraid I must postpone our meeting,” Dumbledore said. “A matter of vital importance has come up and I must see to it at once.”

“Of course,” Severus replied, grateful that he would not have to suffer the man’s company again. He had to fight not to smile as he realized that the Headmaster’s vital matter was likely the Elder Wand’s disappearance. He only hoped Dobby’s cloaking magic held. If the man were to find it in his rooms...

“Severus, do you have a moment?” Minerva asked breaking him out of his revere. Glancing about he noticed that the Great Hall was beginning to thin out.

“Of course, Minerva,” Severus replied as he stood. “I need to fetch something from my quarters if you do not mind walking with me.”

“Not at all,” Minerva said and waited for Severus to precede her from the room. They didn’t speak again until they were at Severus’ quarters. Only when they were both inside, the rooms once more warded against intrusion, did Severus call for the others to come out.

“Any news?” Minerva asked as they moved out of Severus’ spare room and back into the sitting room. 

“He got it,” Harry said, smiling proudly. 

“Albus is in a tizzy over something but he would not say what,” she explained. “I am guessing he is aware that the wand is missing.”

“Most likely,” Severus agreed. “But the elf has warded it so that it cannot be detected while within Hogwarts. If Harry takes it beyond the castle grounds, however, it will no longer be masked. If he has any sort of monitoring charm on it then he would know as soon as it left the castle wards.”

“Do you really think he could stick a charm on something like the Elder Wand?” Ron asked.

“On the wand itself, no,” Harry replied. “But I think he’s probably got some kind of charm set up in his office to be scanning for it.”

“Then let us make sure you do not leave the castle grounds with it,” McGonagall said. 

“No,” Harry agreed. “Not until I’m ready to face him anyway.” Harry thought about what he said and shook his head. “I really wanted to get rid of Tom before I started worrying about Dumbledore. That’s not going to be possible now.”

“I don’t think so,” Hermione said. “Not unless you want to face Voldemort here or have the Headmaster suddenly show up wherever you’re at.”

“That last bit might be fun,” Harry grinned. “I could get them both there then just stand back and let them go at each other.”

“Then you could take out whichever one is left standing when the smoke clears,” Ron added.

“My God, Severus, do they always make such rash plans?” McGonagall asked appalled.

Severus threw back his head and laughed. “This? This isn’t rash. This is the penultimate of planning. Oh Minerva, this is Gryffindor leadership at its finest.”

“Oi! Quit picking on our Head of House,” Harry said. 

“If it helps, I don’t think that’s actually the plan,” Severus told her. “At least not yet. It could very well end up being what they go with but at the moment it’s little more than a passing thought.”

“You lot are going to be the death of me,” she said then turned her attention back to Severus. “Are you going to be alright to teach your classes today?”

“I shall manage.”

“And what about this lot?” she asked as she gestured to the others in the room.

“They will remain in hiding,” Severus said. “Until they can come up with a good enough plan and backstory to give to the Headmaster they are staying hidden.”

“And how long is that going to be feasible for?” McGonagall pressed.

“For as long as it takes,” Severus said firmly. “I will not risk him. He has already put himself in peril with this quest of his. I will not see him risk himself further needlessly.”

“Severus, they need to return to school.”

“And Harry needs to stay alive,” he countered. “Preferably without the Headmaster casting any compulsion spells on him.”

“Albus would never cast such a thing on a student.”

“And he would never come close to killing me in my own rooms either, I’m sure.”

“He really is lost to us, isn’t he?” 

“Yes,” Severus said flatly. “I’m sorry. I know how close you are to him but if he could do that to me in a bid to get information he was not even sure I possessed, I shudder to think what else he might be capable of.”


	18. Chapter 18

It was a reluctant Severus that left the sanctity of his quarters for his first class. Minerva had left a few minutes ago, leaving Severus to say his goodbyes in private. Looking around the sitting room at all those gathered there, he wasn’t sure how private his goodbye to Harry was likely to be.

“You will be careful,” Harry said as he drew Severus close. “And you will do everything in your power to avoid Dumbledore.”

“Yes, Master,” Severus agreed automatically. It was no hardship to agree to be mindful and he had as little desire to encounter the Headmaster as his Master did. 

Wrapping his arms around him, Harry kissed him passionately, ignoring the others watching them surreptitiously. He wanted Severus to take the memory of their kiss with him to remind him of what all he had waiting for him. 

“I will be cautious, Master,” Severus said again as he reluctantly drew back. “And I will see you after my last class. Hopefully no one will merit a detention but if they do they can serve it with Filch.” 

“I’ll be here,” Harry told him.

“And we’ll keep an eye out for Dumbledore just in case he decides to pay your rooms a visit,” Ron added. “Just remember, Sir, you’re not alone. Not anymore. And Harry’s going to be waiting for you.”

“While wholly unnecessary, I do appreciate the reminder, Mr. Weasley.”

“Ron,” Ron said.

“Ron,” Severus nodded. “And in these rooms, you may call me Severus. That goes for you as well, Ms. Granger.”

“Hermione.”

“Hermione.”

They watched him go, none of them happy about it. They might understand the necessity of it but it still did not sit right with them to let the man go off alone after everything that had happened.

“Severus can look after himself,” Remus told them. “But it is good to see that he no longer has to do so alone. I must say, I never expected the two of you to be so accepting of the man. I know he has not gone easy on you during Potions class.”

“Maybe not,” Ron shrugged. “But Harry loves the bloke and from what I can see, Snape loves him right back. I’d be a poor best friend if I didn’t support Harry when he needed it.”

“Professor Snape... is a good man,” Hermione said haltingly. “When it counts. Especially where Harry is concerned. Besides, even if he still acted as nasty as ever, he’s Harry’s partner and you don’t accept one without accepting the other.”

Remus smiled at their words. Severus Snape had certainly found some fierce allies. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Ron Weasley so determined as he did when they were hiding from Dumbledore in the spare room. The boy had been ready to challenge the man on principle alone. It reminded him of the closeness of the Marauders in a way. He only hoped their fate turned out differently. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was long and trying for Severus. While the Headmaster made no appearance, he couldn’t help but wonder what the man was up to. He sincerely hoped he had not taken a trip down to the dungeons. He knew the others would hide but if the man made a search of the place he could not help but find them. 

Severus took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away. They would do no one any good and he had the first years in next. Telling himself that Harry could always call on his house-elf to get them away if need be, he turned his attention to his incoming students. 

At the same time, Minerva sat behind her desk, wringing her hands fretfully. She was worried about Harry and his friends but she was beside herself about Severus. She still had a hard time believing that Albus had done such a thing but the evidence spoke for itself. 

That left her in a quandary. Something had to be done about Albus but what? She considered herself a powerful witch but she was nowhere near as strong as Albus. None of them were. Severus had already proven himself unable to stand against the man. And if he couldn’t then what hope was there for the rest of them?

At least they had managed to get their hands on the Elder Wand. She couldn’t fathom the outcome if Harry had tried to challenge the Headmaster for it. She didn’t think Albus would have killed him but Harry might not have given him any choice. 

Suddenly, she was brought out of her musings by the arrival of the second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Pushing all thoughts of wands and Harry aside, she stood up and watched as her class filed in. Perhaps by this evening the others will have come up with a plan that wasn’t instant suicide. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was growing restless. Severus’ last class of the day had just ended and it was taking all of Harry’s willpower not to go fetch his lover and bring him back to the safety of their rooms. Only the knowledge that he would be bringing Dumbledore’s wrath down on the man stayed his hand. 

“Harry, he’s fine,” Remus said for the umpteenth time. He wanted to reach out and pull the young man into a hug but he hesitated. With how wound up Harry was, he could end up making the situation worse.

“Harry, look at the map already,” Hermione said rolling her eyes. “He’s perfectly fine. No one has been anywhere near him all day. Even Malfoy’s kept his distance.”

“And you don’t find that worrying?” Harry challenged.

“Of course I do,” Hermione admitted. “But there’s nothing to be done for it now. Hopefully Snape will have an idea as to what’s going on. Until then, all we can do is wait.”

“I’ve been waiting all day,” Harry replied. “I’m sick of waiting. I just...”

“We know, mate,” Ron put in softly. “He’ll be here soon. Look, he’s headed this way now.”

“Thank fuck,” Harry muttered under his breath as he watched the figure marked Severus Snape slowly inch closer.

Harry didn’t let go of the map until Severus was once again safely behind the wards of his rooms. Ron had nearly taken it from him at one point just to keep him from tearing it. It seemed that the closer Severus drew the more anxious Harry became. 

“I’m fine,” Severus said, smiling softly. He had reset the wards then turned around to find his Master looking almost frantic. While he hated that he was the cause of such worry, to know that he was loved so greatly was a balm to his soul. 

“We know,” Remus said. “Harry’s been watching the map all day.” He smiled fondly at his adopted godson. The boy truly had been on pins and needles throughout the day as he kept as much of an eye on his lover as he could. He only wished the boy would realize that Severus could take care of himself. The man had been doing so for almost twenty years after all.

“Would you care for some tea, Sir?” Hermione asked, hoping to break the sudden strained tableau.

“That would be wonderful, yes,” Severus replied. “I do believe we could all use some.”

Hermione quickly set about preparing tea for the lot of them. As she did so, Severus slid off his robe and sent it whisking away to his bedroom closet. He could feel his Master’s eyes on him and it made a tingle run down his spine. He wished he could undress further, not wanting the cold distance that was between them but he couldn’t. Harry might be his Master but he was still a Professor and as such needed to act with a certain degree of decorum.

Harry watched his lover, taking in the speed with which he had stripped out of his robes then just stopped. Harry understood. If they had been alone then Severus would have felt the freedom to express himself as he wished. As it was, his lover was torn between his two roles, the teacher and the lover each warring for dominance. 

“Come here,” Harry told him, his voice strong and firm. The last thing Severus needed now was any waffling on his part.

“Yes, Master,” Severus said without thought as he moved forward and into the circle of his Master’s arms. As soon as he felt his Master’s strong arms around him the stress of the day seemed to bleed away. Letting out a shuddering breath, he tried to burrow down into the embrace.

“I missed you so much today,” Harry whispered. He felt Severus tremble in his arms then he was kissing him, deep and hard, making him feel all the things he had wanted to all day long.

“Master...” Severus groaned when he finally managed to pull away. He felt positively wanton as Harry took possession of him right there in the middle of his sitting room with everyone watching.

“What is it?” Harry asked. He knew he needed to back off. Severus was such a private man. To put himself on display like this went against everything he was. But he had done it. And he had done it for _him_ telling him without words how much he cared.

“Master, I... I...” Severus stammered unable to put his chaotic thoughts into words. He did not want his Master to stop yet at the same time, he felt exposed, as if he were on display for all and sundry to gawk at.

“I believe Hermione has our tea ready,” Harry said. He took Severus by the hand and led him over to sit down on the couch. Sitting beside him, he summoned two cups handing one to Severus. 

“Thanks for making the tea,” Ron said as he helped himself to a cup. 

“It was no trouble,” she replied, blushing slightly. She was still adjusting to this new version of Severus Snape. One who smiled and was civil. One who loved Harry and wasn’t afraid to show it. 

“We didn’t do anything to upset you, did we?” Harry asked suddenly worried. 

“What? Of course not!” Hermione squawked. She wasn’t some prude who couldn’t handle an affectionate display.

“You will tell us if we do,” Severus said though he blushed himself as he did so. “The very last thing we want is to make you uncomfortable in some way.”

“I’ll tell you,” she agreed. “But a few displays of affection aren’t going to send me running. You deserve to be happy. You both do. And we’re... we’re happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Severus replied before Harry could. “But our happiness does not need to cause you distress.”

“And it isn’t,” she smiled. “Like I said, we’re happy for you.”

“Just might take a bit longer to get used to you smiling and what all, Sir,” Ron put in making everybody chuckle.

After tea, they all managed to relax as they realized there was no immediate danger. “I take it the Headmaster did not come snooping around,” Severus said, wanting to be sure.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “There was no sign of him all day.”

“Good. That means he has no idea that the Elder Wand is here,” Snape said. He felt some of his incessant worry dissipate at that. He knew Harry was going to have to face the man but he also knew his Master was in no way ready yet. They needed to buy him what time they could, however they had to.

“What is it?” Harry asked. He had felt his lover tense beside him and squeezed his hand. They were safe enough for the moment so he was unsure what had caused his sudden reaction. 

“It is nothing, Master,” Severus tried to put him off. He knew he had failed as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Severus, please don’t lie to me,” Harry said softly. From the sudden silence in the room one would think he had shouted the words.

“Forgive me, Master,” Severus said, bowing his head in supplication. “I... I was thinking of the future. And what all we might have to do to ensure you had enough time to properly prepare for the coming conflict.”

“You’re worried about facing the Headmaster again,” Harry said, narrowing in on Severus’ biggest fear.

“Oi!” Ron said loudly. “That’s not happening. I don’t care who has to do what but you’re not going up against him again.”

“Ron...” Harry began only to be abruptly cut off.

“Are you serious?” Ron fumed. “You saw what he did. We all saw it. And you want to let him face that maniac again?”

“Of course I don't!” Harry spat angrily. “But Severus has the right to chose his own fate. If he feels the need to do this then I’m not going to stop him. And neither are you.”

“Mate, he nearly died,” Ron tried to reason. “Haven’t you lost enough people you care about to this damn war?”

“What about the rest of you?”

“We all know you love us,” Ron shrugged. “But none of us are your lover.”

“Well, I must say, I am rather surprised by the turn of events,” Severus said carefully. “And while I appreciate the sentiment, I will not stay behind and hide while children go into battle me.”

“We aren’t children, Sir,” Hermione added. She didn’t exactly agree with Ron but she could understand where he was coming from.

“No,” Severus agreed. “I suppose you are not. Regardless, I will not hide in my rooms while the lot of you face down the Headmaster. I have never been a coward and I refuse to behave as one now.”

“As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Severus,” Harry said. “He’s more than earned the right to stand with us. I’ll not see that right taken from him.”

“And there is power in numbers, you will recall,” Remus said, adding his voice to the mix. 

“Fine,” Ron agreed sullenly. “But one of you can tell Harry if something happens to the man.”

“Do not borrow trouble, Mr. Weasley,” Severus reminded him though he did so much gentler than he normally would have. The young man was fighting to protect him after all. “And Harry understands that the choice is my own as are the consequences.”


	19. Chapter 19

Severus was forced to take dinner in the Great Hall lest he rouse the Headmaster’s suspicion. He made his usual sarcastic small talk throughout the meal, doing his best to act as normally as possible. When Minerva tsk-ed at him, he gave a terse nod. She would be round to his quarters as soon as it was safe for her to do so. He was glad. They needed to come up with a plan before Harry did something rash.

“Headmaster, you seem preoccupied this evening,” Severus commented, curious as to his reaction.

“Ah yes, I’m afraid so,” Dumbledore replied absently. “Something has come up and it has taken up all of my time of late.”

“Is there anything we can help with, Albus?” McGonagall asked.

“No, no,” he said quickly. “I’ll have it taken care of in no time, I’m sure.”

Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he let himself back into his quarters. He quirked an eyebrow at those still lingering in his sitting room. “Are we not even attempting to remain hidden now?”

“We used the map,” Ron said, holding it up. 

“It would still be best to use caution,” Severus advised.

“You’re right,” Harry said as he rose from the couch and pulled Severus into an embrace. “We’ll be more careful from now on. Now how did dinner go?”

“Well enough,” Severus replied as he burrowed into his lover’s arms. “He was distracted for most of the meal which means he’s still hunting for the wand. Minerva should be on her way here soon.”

“Why?” Hermione asked. She rather thought the more people coming in and out of there the more likely they were to get caught.

“We need a plan,” Severus answered. “Preferably something a bit more subtle than simply challenging the man to a duel.”

“Alright, you’ve made your point,” Harry groused and gave his lover a squeeze.

“Forgive me, Master,” Severus said softly. “I did not mean...”

“I’m not upset with you,” Harry said before he could go on. “You have every right to take me to task when you feel I’m making a mistake or doing something foolish.”

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“And you weren’t. You were making sure I knew that risking myself without good reason was not going to be tolerated. You were making sure I knew how much I meant to you and that is something I will never fault you for.”

“Master...”

“Harry,” Harry countered. “I may be your Master but I’m still Harry, too.”

“Harry,” Severus nodded. “I know that. I do.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Because that’s one thing I don’t ever want you to forget. That and how much I love you.”

The hesitant clearing of a throat caused both men to turn toward Ron. “Sorry, Mate,” Ron said sheepishly, “but it looks like McGonagall’s on her way here.”

“Planning. Right.”

By the time Minerva arrived, tea had been prepared and set out awaiting her. She didn’t say anything as she sat down on the couch between Remus and Severus. As she quickly scanned the room, she took in the obvious couples. Ron and Hermione were no surprise and she was glad for them. What did surprise her was Harry sitting on the floor leaning back against Severus’ legs. She had known they were in this fight together but she had not realized just how together the pair was.

She put the knowledge aside for now. She would speak to Harry before she left. Right now, they had more important things to discuss, like how they were going to deal with Albus without ending up in Azkaban. 

“You know, having them face off against each other might just be the way to go,” Ron said.

“And how do you plan on getting the Headmaster to attack the Dark Lord?” Severus asked. “He plans on sitting back and letting Harry do that.”

“Well, would he go after him for the wand?” Ron asked. 

“Voldemort doesn’t have the wand,” Hermione shook her head.

“Dumbledore doesn’t know that,” Ron grinned. “And if his faithful spy were to come to him with information about a special wand falling into the Dark Lord’s hands...”

“That... might actually work,” Severus said. “His lust for the wand will drive him to retrieve it no matter the cost. If we can arrange for the Dark Lord to be in a specific location at a specific time, it might work.”

“Tell him you’re bringing me to him,” Harry said. “That’ll get Voldemort where we want him. And if we do everything at the last second, it’ll keep the number of Death Eaters to a minimum. We don’t want a big fight on our hands.”

“Why not?” Remus asked. “I mean, why not get the Death Eaters there and let the Order take them out?”

“Because the Order isn’t going to be there,” Harry explained. “They’d try to help Dumbledore. We can’t risk that. And we can’t have any witnesses if Dumbledore is the one to win the duel.”

“Sweet Merlin, we’re really talking about dueling the Headmaster,” Minerva gasped.

“If you have a better suggestion, I’m all ears,” Harry told her. “And if you don’t think he’s planning on getting rid of me once Voldemort is taken care of you’re deluding yourself.”

“He can’t get rid of you, you’re Harry Potter,” Ron said, shocked at the very thought.

“I’m the seventeen year old wizard who just defeated the greatest dark wizard of our time,” Harry said. “How fast do you think he could spin that to me needing to be locked up for my own good?”

“That will not be allowed to happen,” Severus snarled. “We’ll leave and he can fight his own damn war. We...”

“Severus, calm down,” Harry said, putting a hint of command in his voice. “This is why we’re talking, so none of Dumbledore’s plans come to fruition.”

Severus took a deep breath and pushed away the sudden fear that had gripped him. “I’m sorry, Master. I simply do not wish to lose you.”

“And you won’t,” Harry told him. 

They spent the next hour going over the beginning of their plan. By the time they stopped they had a framework in place. Over the next few days they would work on when to approach both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry wasn’t happy that Severus would be the one to do both but there was little choice.

Rising, McGonagall surveyed the others in the room once more. “Mr. Potter, a word, please,” she said firmly.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her but stood and moved over to the door where she waited. “Professor?”

“What is your relationship with Professor Snape?” she asked baldly.

“My relationship with Professor Snape is none of your business,” Harry replied.

“Now see here...”

“No,” Harry said, shutting her down. “I’m of age. He isn’t coercing me. That’s all you need to know.”

“Harry,” she tried again. “I’m your Head of House. If something inappropriate is happening...”

“Nothing _inappropriate_ is happening,” Harry snapped. “I’ve given you people everything I am in order to fight your bloody war. I’m not giving you him. If that’s the cost then Severus is right, we’ll leave now and you can fight this war yourselves.”

Minerva turned toward Severus then. “You call him Master. Why?”

“Because he is my Master,” Severus replied. “When I vowed myself to him he became my Master in place of the Headmaster and the Dark Lord both. And while I will never call the Headmaster by that title again, I am regrettably forced to where the Dark Lord is concerned.”

“That can’t be helped,” Harry said. He knew how much Severus hated calling Voldemort Master but there was little to be done for it. Besides, it wouldn’t be for much longer.

“As you say,” Severus said, bowing his head slightly.

“If word of this gets out it could see you in Azkaban,” Minerva warned. It wasn’t that she minded. Harry was of age after all but Severus was his teacher and such things were often frowned upon.

“He is of age,” Severus shrugged. “The most that could happen would be for the Board of Governors to fire me. I have lived a very frugal life. I will be able to make do until I find work.”

“You won’t need to,” Harry assured him. 

“And why is that?” Severus asked.

“Because the Potter vaults are rather sizable. And the Black ones even more so. You could walk out of here today and never have to work again.”

“I’m not living off of you,” Severus said, aghast.

“You are if I tell you to,” Harry said firmly. “And Remus, Sirius left something for you in one of his vaults. I’ve not had time to get.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Remus told him. Glancing at Severus, he frowned. Harry didn’t often give direct commands but when he did the man didn’t seem to have much trouble following them. This time, however, was different.

Harry saw the look on Remus’ face and glanced toward his lover. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath then turned back to McGonagall. “Was there anything else you wanted to know?”

“Just one thing. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love him,” Harry told her.

Once she was gone and the rooms locked and warded once more, Harry bid everyone a brief goodnight then took Severus by the hand and led him into the bedroom. He sat his silent lover down on the side of the bed and began quickly undressing him. Once he was down to his pants, Harry stood up and stripped down as well.

“Does it truly bother you that much?” Harry asked as he maneuvered them into the center of the bed. 

“I will not live off Sirius Black’s money,” Severus said and hoped his Master would not force the issue.

“I doubt if any of the money is actually Sirius’. He was in prison for twelve years remember. But if it means that much to you, I’ll give the Black vaults to Remus. The Potter vaults will still be more than enough to take care of us.”

“Potter...”

“You’ve got a problem with my money now?” Harry asked, his temper rising. “I mean I know you and my da weren’t friends but some of that money was my mum’s.”

Severus hesitated thinking very carefully about what to say. He knew his Master was angry from the perceived insult. Severus couldn’t really blame him. It was the equivalent of saying that he wasn’t good enough. Still, he had to find a way to explain himself.

“It isn’t so much that it is your money as it is anyone’s,” Severus said. He saw his Master frown and hurried to try to explain. “I don’t want to be kept. I don’t want to be pampered and spoilt. I want to earn my own way as I have done all my life.”

“I wasn’t talking about living off of them forever,” Harry said. He was relieved that he understood the problem. Now maybe they could come up with a compromise. “I only meant we could use them until we established ourselves.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Severus said softly. “I shouldn’t have questioned you as I did.”

“You have every right to question me whenever you wish,” Harry said. “We had a misunderstanding, nothing more. I will give the Black vaults to Remus, though. The Potter vaults will be more than enough to see us through.”

“I... I have a vault of my own,” Severus said carefully. “If we are using our monies to sustain us after Hogwarts...”

“On one condition,” Harry said. “We combine everything into a single vault in both our names.”

“Master, what I have does not even come close to what you have in your vaults.”

“It’s money, Severus. It’s not important. All that I care about is that there’s enough to see us through after we’ve left here.”

“So we are leaving here? For good?”

“We can come back and visit if you like, but yes, we’re leaving. There’s nothing good left here for us anymore. All we’d have is people giving us dirty looks for one reason or another. I’m not putting up with that and I’m certainly not letting you do so.”

“It will be as you say, Master,” Severus quickly acquiesced. He knew the part of him that had replied at once was acting instinctively, not wanting to provoke the one who owned him. The rest of him, however, was in agreement as well. If leaving Hogwarts behind was what Harry wanted then he would do so and gladly. 

Hogwarts may have been his home since his Master was an infant but that was no longer the case. And while he would miss Minerva and Poppy, he would be glad to see this place behind him. He only worried for Harry. The young man had considered Hogwarts his home, his first true home, since the day he had arrived. Severus hated to see him lose that.

“Severus, if you don’t want...” Harry began, unsure if he was pushing the man into something he truly did not want.

“No,” Severus cut him off quickly. “I will be glad to see this place behind us. I only worry for you.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as he reached up and stroked his lover’s face. “But this place stopped being my home when I realized that I couldn’t trust anyone here.”

“There are still some few of us you can trust,” Severus smiled then quickly rolled over so he was lying on top of him. They had talked enough for one night. Now was time for something else.

Harry moaned loudly at the feel of Severus’ body against his. He pressed upward as much as he could but the bigger man’s weight held him down. That only made him groan again. To feel his lover being so bold with him set his blood on fire and left him hard and aching in his pants.

“Yes!” Harry gasped when he felt Severus’ fingers dig into his hips and press him down into the bed harder still. Severus had never been so demanding with him before and Harry found that he liked it. A lot.

“You like that, my Harry?” Severus smirked down at the younger man. 

“You know I do,” Harry replied breathlessly. “Your hands...”

“I think you like me holding you down,” Severus said. “I think you like the idea of not being in charge for a little while.”

“Only with you,” Harry replied. “Nobody else even gets the chance to try.”

“Let me love you, my Harry,” Severus pleaded, touched by his lover’s words. “Let me show you how good I can make you feel. You always make me feel like I am the only one in your world when we are together. Allow me to finally return the sentiment.”

“Anything, Severus,” Harry said quickly. “I’m yours. You can do with me what you will.”

“In that case, I wish to thoroughly explore you. I want to taste every inch of you knowing that no one has ever done so before.”

“Mmm, Severus,” Harry moaned, his lover’s words making his body burn.

“I want to lay claim to your body as you have laid claim to my very soul.”

“I’m yours,” Harry told him, his green eyes boring into his lover’s darker ones.

That was enough for Severus. Leaning down, he sealed their lips, kissing Harry deeply. Gone was the deference of before. Severus was not dealing with his Master now. This was simply Harry, his lover.

They kissed for long minutes swapping control back and forth between them. Severus was hard and he could feel that Harry was as well. That, however, would have to wait. Severus had plans for his love’s body before he finally allowed him his release.

Slowly, Severus drew back and began to pepper kisses all along Harry’s jaw and cheek until he reached his earlobe. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, nibbling and suckling on it, pleased when he made the other man cry out. From there, he crept down Harry’s neck, licking and sucking as he went. 

“Severus...” Harry gasped as he writhed on the bed beneath the other man. He had never been on the receiving end of things like this before and it was undoing him. His cock ached as he pressed upward desperate already.

“So eager, my Harry,” Severus whispered against his ear before biting down on his neck hard enough to cause Harry to cry out again.

“Want you,” Harry said breathlessly.

“And you shall have me,” Severus assured him. “But first, I shall have you.”

“Do you mean to fuck me?” Harry asked. He felt a wave of trepidation wash over him but he ignored it. If this was what his lover wanted then he would see him have it. 

“No, Master,” Severus shook his head with a smile. “That is not my place. I do, however, wish to bring you pleasure.”

“I’m not your Master right now,” Harry argued. “If you want...”

“You are always my Master,” Severus countered. “Whether you are controlling the situation or not. That fact does not change.”

“One of these days I’ll manage to change your mind.”

“Mayhap you will, but even if you do, what happens between us will never be so coarse as fucking. You said so yourself.”

Harry started to reply and Severus quickly cut him off with a deep kiss. Leaving his lover breathless once more, he began to work his way down his body, kissing and licking every inch of skin he came to.

When he got to Harry’s navel, he spent long minutes pressing his tongue inside of it then nibbling all around the rim. The first touch had caused Harry to go rigid beneath him but a moment later he was squirming madly. Severus was tempted to see if he could make him come from this alone but he had other plans. 

Resuming his downward route, Severus studiously avoided Harry’s cock. Instead, he began to work his way down his right leg with lips and tongue. He grinned when Harry spread his legs wide, giving him ample access as well as room to work. He showed his appreciation by redoubling his efforts and sucking biting marks into his lover’s thigh. 

Finally reaching his prize, Severus slid down to the end of the mattress then firmly grasped Harry’s foot. Holding it in place, he slowly licked his way down the top of it until he reached his toes. Without pause, he swirled his tongue around Harry’s big toe then sucked it into his mouth.

“Severus!” Harry cried out as he tried to jerk his foot back reflexively. 

Severus ignored him and continued his torment, laving each digit in turn. When he began to nibble along the arch of his lover’s foot Harry nearly came off the bed.

“Stop! Stop, please! I can’t take it,” Harry gasped as he yanked desperately on his foot.

“Master! Master!” Severus called out. He stopped what he was doing but didn’t let go of the other man, afraid of getting kicked in the face. 

Realizing that Severus had ceased his pleasurable torment, Harry stopped trying to pull his foot away and lay panting. He couldn’t believe how intense the feel of Severus’ mouth on his foot had been. He’d never felt anything like it. Even making love, while intense in a different way, still had not felt so strong. 

“Master?” Severus called carefully once Harry had calmed slightly.

“I’m alright,” Harry said then laughed. “Wow. That was...”

“Did I hurt you?” Severus asked suddenly worried.

“No,” Harry replied quickly. “Pain is definitely not what I was feeling.”

“So you liked it?” Severus asked, his deep voice turning into a honeyed purr. 

“You could say that,” Harry said then motioned for him to come closer. “Come up here.”

Severus obliged at once and was soon lying atop his lover once more. “I want to make you come,” he said.

“Mmm. I like the sound of that.”

“Tell me how you want me.”

“If I say I want you inside me?” Harry asked.

“Then I would say first that it is not my place and second you are not ready for that.”

“I could be,” Harry pressed. He wasn’t comfortable with Severus thinking he wasn’t good enough for something, especially between them.

“But you are not and that still does not negate the first point,” Severus said simply.

“Very well,” Harry said, letting it drop for now. They would most definitely be talking about this again but that was for another time.

“So tell me how you want me,” Severus urged. “Do you want my mouth on you again? Or would you rather lay back while I ride you? Name it, my Harry, and it is yours.”

“You would do that? You would... would ride me?” Harry asked. Just the thought of it made his cock pulse in want. They had only lain together the one time and he couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to simply lay back and let Severus take him inside of him.

“Gladly,” Severus replied truthfully. He would happily take his lover inside himself in any way the man requested and it had nothing to do with Harry being his Master. “Is that what would please you best?”

“Yes,” Harry replied without hesitation. The idea alone was enough to have him nearly coming then and there. 

“Then that is what you shall have.” With that, Severus rolled off to the side and sat up. He quickly removed Harry’s pants then his own, leaving them both bare. The sight of his lover’s hardness only fueled the fire for Severus and he gave his cock a squeeze to quell his urgency. 

“You seem taken by this idea as well,” Harry pointed out, eying his lover’s erection.

“I am,” Severus replied simply. While he had done this act before, it had never been so willingly on his part. For the first time, he was actually looking forward to this. 

“Take your time,” Harry advised, not wanting him to rush and cause himself pain. 

“I will be careful,” he promised as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a stoppered vial of oil. Laying it down beside him, he moved until he was kneeling over Harry. Coating the fingers of one hand with the slick substance, he set it aside and reached down between his legs to begin preparing himself. 

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he watched Severus sink one long finger inside himself. He knew exactly what that felt like, both on his finger and on his cock. Severus’ body was so hot inside, it had felt like he was on fire. He had to wonder if it felt the same to Severus.

Severus threw back his head and moaned as he slid his finger free only to replace it with two. No one had ever given him leave to prepare himself as Harry was doing, always too intent on their own pleasure. Harry, however, seemed to care more about him than he did himself. It made him want to draw things out, to make it last for his lover, knowing he was getting as much, if not more, enjoyment from the act than he was.

Watching his lover lose himself to sensation, Harry felt his own cock pulse, sticky fluid spilling from it to gather on his stomach before running down his side. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around Severus’ hard cock and stroked, pleased when it, too, pulsed out a stream of fluid.

“Don’t!” Severus cried out, his free hand covering Harry’s. At the puzzled look on his face he explained, “I’ll come if you do that.”

“I want you to come,” Harry told him.

“Not until you’re inside me,” he shook his head and added another finger.

“Don’t rush,” Harry admonished, not wanting him to hurt himself.

“I’m not,” Severus assured him. “But if I don’t speed things up I’ll end up coming all over you before even getting a chance to feel you in me.” Deciding he was prepared enough, he drew his fingers free. He saw Harry start to protest but shook his head. “I’m past ready.”

“Alright,” Harry nodded. He steeled himself for the feel of his lover’s hand slicking him, biting his lip to keep from thrusting into his grip. As Severus settled into place over top of him, he again had to fight not to thrust. The feel of his cock nestled against the other man’s loosened hole made him ache to bury himself inside of him.

“Try not to thrust if you can help it,” Severus advised then took a deep breath and began to lower himself down. He had not done this in quite some time and gasped when his lover’s cock first breached him. He had to stop for a moment and allow himself to adjust to the intrusion before carefully inching downward again. By the time Harry was fully seated within him both men were panting from holding back.

“Severus...” Harry moaned as he fought to remain still. His lover’s body felt like a vise around him and he wanted nothing more than to fuck up into that tight heat.

“So big,” Severus gasped as he all but collapsed atop the other man. Harry felt positively huge like this. It made him feel taken to a degree he had not expected, nor ever thought to want. He took a moment to press their mouths together, kissing Harry deeply, before pushing himself back into position. 

Slowly, Severus moved forward, letting Harry’s cock slide from his body. When just the head remained inside he paused then slowly slid back down. He repeated the motion again and again until his body could no longer wait and he began to pick up the pace.

Not wanting to come before his lover, Harry reached out and once more took hold of his hard and leaking cock. He began to stroke him in time to the rhythm Severus had set. His hand quickly grew sticky from the fluid leaking out of Severus’ cock but Harry only tightened his grip and moved his hand faster.

“Harry... I’m going to come,” Severus moaned as his lover’s hand drove him toward completion.

“Then come,” Harry told him and gave his cock a squeeze. 

It was enough to push him over the edge and Severus cried out as he began to come. His body tensed, locking down and gripping the flesh inside of it ruthlessly. Still, he did not stop. He continued to move, determined to drive Harry over the edge with him.

Harry could feel Severus’ body clamping down on him and gasped. He didn’t stop moving his hand even as his lover rode him relentlessly. Severus’ body was as tight as a fist around him and Harry couldn’t stop himself from thrusting upward in an attempt to bury himself even further.

For Harry, it happened in the blink of an eye. One moment he was on the edge and the next he was tumbling over, falling behind Severus as his release rushed through his veins. He could still feel his lover’s seed splattering his chest as his own began to fill the tight, hot channel surrounding him.

When it was over, both men lay collapsed and panting with exhaustion. If Severus thought Harry felt big before, he felt gigantic now. Even laying sprawled atop him utterly spent, he could still feel the slowly softening flesh inside of him twitch and pulse.

“You okay?” Harry asked as he brushed Severus’ long black hair from his face.

“Ask me tomorrow,” Severus replied huskily as he pushed himself up on shaky arms. A few seconds of maneuvering and a couple of hasty cleaning spells had them quickly set to rights with Harry lying on his back and Severus pressed against his side, his head pillowed on his chest.

“I love you,” Harry said as he leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“No more so than I do you,” Severus replied. It was the truth. He was in love with Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Lily Potter’s son. _James Potter’s_ son. He realized that there were probably a dozen or more epithets he could bestow upon Harry, including that of his Master, yet none of them would make a difference. Harry was his as he was Harry’s. And that was the only thing that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this and the shortness of it.

When Harry awoke it was to the feel of tiny insects marching up and down his arms. He frowned not understanding at first what it meant. Then an old story Hermione had told him and Ron one time came back with a rush and Harry found himself all but leaping from the bed.

“Master? What’s wrong?” Severus asked as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

“No-nothing,” Harry stammered. The last thing he wanted to do was say anything to Severus about this. Not until he was certain at any rate.

Severus saw the lie for what it was and his eyes dimmed. His Master was keeping something from him, something important. He recalled the first time that had happened with each of his previous Masters and felt sick inside. He had not expected forever, but... so soon?

Harry saw the light fade in his lover’s eyes and wanted to kick himself. Severus Snape was not a man to be deceived. By anyone. Taking a breath, Harry moved back to the bed and took his lover’s hand. He ignored the way the man flinched minutely at his touch, telling himself he deserved it for trying to deceive him even for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said sincerely.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Severus replied indifferently.

“Yes, I do,” Harry insisted. “I didn’t mean to react like that. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Surprised about what?” Severus asked, confused.

“When I woke up,” Harry explained tentatively. “It felt like something was crawling up and down my arms. It threw me. Then you asked what was wrong and... and I panicked.”

“Ah,” Severus replied forcing his emotions down deep inside of himself where his Master could not see them. The sensation he had described was not a common one and it meant but one thing. From his Master’s previous words, he would have thought he would have welcomed a bonding between them. Apparently, that was not the case. That knowledge stung more than he expected it to but he refused to show it.

“‘Ah?’ Really? That’s it?” Harry asked a bit taken aback by Severus’ response.

“I am unsure how else you wish me to react,” Severus said. “You obviously have no desire for such a union between us...”

“Now stop right there,” Harry said, his voice sharp. “I never said that.”

“No, but you implied as much by your reaction. You clearly know what it means and were less than happy when you realized it.”

“I was surprised,” Harry said again. Throughout their talk he had not released Severus’ hand and still held firmly to it. “You have to admit, it’s pretty uncommon. It caught me off guard.”

“So you are saying you would, in fact, welcome such a union between us?” Severus asked in disbelief.

“Of course I would,” Harry said as if the idea of anything else was insulting to him. “Did you expect otherwise?”

“You are young,” Severus shrugged. “Why would you want to tie yourself to me in so irrevocable a manner? I know you care for me, desire me, but a bonding is something else entirely.”

“You really believe that?” Harry asked, hurt lancing through him. “You really believe I wouldn’t jump at the chance to bond with you?” As he looked at his lover, he realized that it wasn’t so much that Severus doubted him as it was that Severus simply doubted in general. Too many times his lover had been hurt by those he had trusted for him to give any piece of himself easily now.

Severus didn’t reply. He looked down at their joined hands and tried to keep his emotions in check. What else was he supposed to think? He was accustomed to being little more than a plaything for his partners. That Harry loved him, that he cherished him even, was such a foreign concept that he still struggled with it.

“I see,” Harry sighed. “I am sorry. I have done a rather poor job of showing you how much you mean to me. That’s alright, though. It just means I need to work harder at it.”

“Master...?”

“I love you,” Harry told him. “With all my heart. You mean the world to me. I would walk away from all of this, this war, Dumbledore, all of it right now if that was what you said you wanted. The thought of bonding with you... nothing would make me happier. Nothing would make me happier than to know I was yours in a way that no one else could ever undo.”

“I’m sorry,” Severus began only for Harry to cut him off.

“No. The fault is mine. I obviously haven’t made my affections for you clear. I’ll be working on rectifying that, I promise.”

Severus shook his head in denial. His Master had done more than enough to ensure he knew his place in his heart. He was the one who had doubted. Harry, however, refused to listen, pulling Severus forward and kissing him before he could attempt to protest again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus watched the pair emerge from their bedroom and frowned. Something was off with them but he had no idea what. Even the scent that wafted to him was a bit off, missing some of the love and contentment it normally carried. 

“Everything alright?” Remus asked as they entered the sitting room. He knew he was being a bit intrusive asking such a forward question but he was worried for Harry. The younger man had never been in a relationship like this before and he didn’t want to see him get hurt. 

“Everything is fine, Remus,” Harry said with a smile even as he cursed himself for forgetting how sharp a werewolf’s senses could be. He squeezed Severus’ hand and drew him down on the couch beside him, placing himself between the two men. 

“It is as Harry says,” Severus agreed with a nod of his head. He was glad his Master had brushed off Lupin’s inquiry. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain his lack of faith to the wolf. He was still somewhat apprehensive about their relationship to begin with. There was no need to give him yet more reason to doubt. Or to convince Harry to turn from him for his own good.

“I know this is none of my business, but if you need to talk, either of you, I would lend a willing ear,” Remus offered. He smelled the fear on Snape without even trying and sighed. “I am no threat to your relationship, Severus. Harry has made his choice quite clear. I would do nothing to ruin that for him.”

“Even if you think it for his own good?” Severus forced himself to ask.

“Especially then,” Remus barked out a laugh. “No one knows what is best for Harry save Harry. I may be his guardian but he is man enough to live his own life. We can’t expect him to lead a war for us yet at the same time tell him he’s too young to decide his own fate. I have more respect for him than that.”

“Then you are truly one of the few,” Severus replied. “I do thank you, however, for trusting us to find our own way in this.”

“As I said, it is not my business though if you do need someone to speak to, I am here.”

“We are, too, mate,” Ron said as he and Hermione joined them in the sitting room. “This relationship stuff is bloody tricky.” Everyone laughed at that, Ron’s words ringing true for all of them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that morning before Severus managed to maneuver Remus until they were alone. Once they were both in his small kitchen, Remus turned to him. “You wished to speak to me?”

“Y-yes,” Severus stammered softly. He began making them tea just to give his hands something to do. Remus waited until Severus set the tea down and joined him at the small table. They spent a few minutes each fixing their cups before sitting back and regarding one another silently. 

“Severus, talk to me,” Remus urged gently. He recalled the fear he had smelled on the man and wondered what could have happened overnight to cause such a reaction now. Surely Harry was not hurt or in any sort of duress. Had Severus been?

“Harry and I...” Severus began only to trail off.

“Alright, first are you hurt?”

“N-no. No, I’m fine. As is Harry.”

“Then what has you so discomfited? Did things go, um, poorly last night?” Remus asked unable to think of anything else.

“No,” Severus said with a snort. “There was no problem with our coupling. The complete opposite, in fact.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Harry awoke with the sensation of insects running up and down his arms this morning,” Severus explained.

“Oh,” Remus said, taken aback by the news. The sensation, though rare was quite well documented. It signified the beginnings of a bond forming. “Does Harry know?”

“Yes. He understood what it meant. He...”

“He?”

“He didn’t take it that well at first. He says he was simply surprised but I must ask myself if it was not perhaps more than that. Do no mistake me. I do not mean to call my Master a liar, but what young man would want to tie himself to the likes of me?”

“One who loves you very much,” Remus said. “Harry would not have told you one thing if he meant another. Granted, I do believe the two of you need to talk about this and see if you can put it off for a while but that does not mean I disapprove of it.”

“You truly think he wants this?” Severus asked, shocked by Remus’ reply

“I think so. Eventually. At the moment he is likely too shocked to really know his own mind. But he knows he loves you and that’s enough for him.”

Severus opened his mouth to say more when Harry came bursting into the room. “There you are,” he exclaimed then blushed hotly when he realized that Remus was there, too. “Sorry. I couldn’t find you and...”

“No worries,” Remus chucked. “We were just finishing our tea.”

“Is something wrong?” Severus asked.

“Not wrong. Just in everything we forgot to show you what all we found.”

“Other than the Stone?”

“Yes,” Harry said excitedly. “We found Grindewald’s diary. It was hidden inside his tomb. He talks about Dumbledore in it. A lot. Hermione, she thinks they were more than just, you know, friends.”

“You’re sure it’s authentic?” Remus asked.

“Yes,” Hermione replied as Harry and the others moved back into the sitting room. Talk turned to the diary then and the obvious relationship between Grindewald and Dumbledore. What the group wasn’t sure of was how they could use this new information to their advantage.

“Well it’s clear he wanted the Wand,” Harry said. 

“Indeed,” Severus replied. “Apparently enough to kill his own lover for it.”

“Which means as soon as it shows up outside of Hogwarts’ wards, he’ll come for it,” Harry said.

“With the intention of killing whoever has had the audacity to steal it from him,” Severus put it.

“Which he will assume is Voldemort. Or at least that he’s the one in possession of it now.”

“So we what? Sit back and watch them go at it?” Remus asked.

“Hopefully,” Harry replied.

“He may realize quite quickly that Voldemort does not possess the Wand,” Severus cautioned.

“So what if he does?” Ron said. “With the Dark Lord right in front of him he’s going to have no choice but to deal with him or run. If he runs, he loses whatever chance he’s got of finding the Wand. He’ll have no choice but to stand and fight.”

“It means the rest of us will need to stay hidden,” Severus said. “If he sees us he might realize one of us has the Wand.”

“He’d think it was you or me,” Harry said. “But you’re right. The last thing we need is the pair of them suddenly ganging up on us, Elder Wand or no.”

“You make a valid point,” Hermione said. 

“But?”

“But I’ve been wondering if we’re not making a mistake not bringing anyone else in on this.”

“Like who?” Harry asked. He felt bad enough putting all of them at risk. The last thing he wanted to do was risk anyone else.

“Well, Fred and George for one. Bill, too,” Ron said. “Charlie’s too far away and Mum and Dad would never believe us about Dumbledore.”

“And don’t forget Neville and Luna,” Hermione added. “They’re already a part of this.”

“You want to take Neville and Luna to what might possibly turn into a fight between us and Dumbledore and Voldemort both?”

“Well...”

“Look, I’m not saying anything against them. Or your brothers either, Ron,” Harry said carefully as he ran his hand through his messy hair. “But I don’t want to put anymore people at risk than necessary.”

Surprisingly, it was Severus that spoke up. “Master, you know I will accept whatever decision you make on this, but having more fighters with us could only be to our benefit.”

“You really think we have the right to ask them to do this, to help kill a man all of them have looked up to for years?”

“I think we might need their help,” Severus said simply. “And all you are doing is asking. In the end, the choice will be theirs.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a horribly short chapter. Sorry about that.

“You want to talk about it?” Ron asked Harry. He and Hermione had not missed that something was off between him and Snape and both were worried. They had decided that Harry would be more likely to talk to Ron so he had bided his time until he could get him alone.

“Not really,” Harry replied. He saw the skepticism on Ron’s face and sighed. “Severus and I... there’s a bond forming between us. I felt it this morning when I woke up.”

“Wow,” Ron said, his eyes widening. “Not that I’m surprised really. If two people were ever meant to bond, it’s you two.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, mate. Don’t you?”

“I do,” Harry said quickly. “I love him so much. To bond with him...”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I kinda freaked a little when I realized what it was,” Harry admitted. “Severus took it as me not wanting the bond. I told him he’s wrong but I don’t think he believes me completely.”

“Then tell him again. And keep telling him until he does. A bond is nothing to fool with. You’re either in it together or you’re not. You both need to be on board for it to take.”

“Thanks, mate. I will.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Harry and Severus retired early. Severus had looked at his lover askance at the request but had complied without complaint. Now they were in their room, nestled together in the center of the bed with Severus’ head on Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Harry told him. “I didn’t mean to react like that. I was just so surprised. But it’s not a bad surprise. Not for me at least.”

“It is not for me either,” Severus quickly replied. “I would like nothing more than to be your bonded mate. But you do not have to do this. You are young...”

“I know what I want,” Harry cut him off. “And what I want is you. Yes, I’m young. Yes, you’re older than I am. I don’t care about that. I don’t care that you used to be a Death Eater. I don’t care about anything except you.”

“It is the same for me. But there are others who will not feel as we do. Are you prepared for the scorn you will receive when our relationship becomes public knowledge?”

“I couldn’t care less about what anyone else thinks. The people that I care about know and approve.”

“The Weasleys don’t,” Severus pointed out.

“Ron does. And if I can convince him I know I can bring the others around. He’ll even help me.”

“And the rest of your age-mates?” Severus asked. He couldn’t seem to stop pushing the issue but the last thing he wanted was for his Master to suffer because of him.

“Can deal with it or not, I don’t care. My friends, my real friends, will stand beside me,” Harry said with surety. He knew Severus was scared and that was why he was questioning everything so much. He could understand that. He was a bit scared himself to tell the truth. But he knew beyond a doubt that he wanted this and he knew that Severus did, too.

“As you say,” Severus replied finally letting the matter drop.

“Severus... are you worried for yourself?” Harry asked cautiously.

“I have few friends. Truly, only Poppy and Minerva could be considered such. Neither will take the news of a bond between us well.”

“I’ll talk to them,” Harry promised. “I’ll make them understand. Besides, McGonagall already knows and is mostly okay with it.”

“She knows of the possibility of a budding relationship between us, not something so permanent as a bond.”

“It will be alright. I’ll talk to them like I said. Once they understand how much we love each other, they won’t object.”

“Said with true Gryffindor optimism,” Severus smiled then leaned up and kissed Harry, cutting off any further discussion. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up being joined by the twins and Bill as well as Neville and Luna. Neville had been particularly cross at Harry wanting to exclude them but he could understand his friend’s desire to keep those around him safe. The thing was, if Voldemort and Dumbledore were not stopped then no one was going to be safe. Harry hadn’t been able to argue with that and the matter had been settled.

“So what’s the plan?” Bill asked once they were all settled around Severus’ siting room. Severus and Bill had warded the rooms as strongly as they could and Harry was keeping an eye on the Marauder’s Map to ensure their privacy. 

“We’re going to lure Voldemort and Dumbledore to the same place and let them fight each other,” Ron explained. 

“What makes you think...” Fred began.

“...that they won’t just walk away?” George finished.

“Dumbledore will think Voldemort has the Elder Wand. He won’t leave without trying to get it,” Hermione replied.

“And when they see all of us there?” Bill asked.

“We’ll need to stay out of sight until after the battle,” Ron said. “We don’t want to take a chance on them running.”

“We could lay down some anti-apparition wards so they can’t,” Bill suggested. 

“Good idea,” Ron nodded. 

“So what happens when the fight’s over?” Neville asked.

“Then I take out the winner,” Harry said solemnly. “If it’s Dumbledore, he’ll recognize the Elder Wand and won’t be able to resist attacking me. If it’s Voldemort, he won’t want to pass up a chance to take me out. Which means we need for everyone else to remain in hiding for as long as possible.”

“Why come at all if we’re just going to hide?” Neville asked.

“Because we don’t know that Voldemort is going to come alone,” Ron replied. “If he calls his Death Eaters, Harry’s going to need the back up. And if, Merlin forbid, he starts to lose, he’s going to need us to step in and help.”

“None of us are up to taking on Dumbledore,” Bill pointed out.

“Not fresh,” Ron agreed. “But he’ll be worn down by then and together we just might stand a chance.”

“Are we...” Fred began

“...sure...”

“...about this?”

“It’s the best idea we’ve been able to come up with,” Ron shrugged. 

“It’s this or I challenge Dumbledore outright to a duel. I’d rather not end up in Azkaban for killing the man.”

“That will not be allowed to happen,” Severus said firmly. He did not care for this plan any more than the others did but it was better than Harry challenging the man and the possible repercussions. 

“Agreed,” Bill said.

Before the Weasley brothers left, Harry pulled them aside. “I wanted to tell you, Severus and I, we’re together.”

“Together? As in romantically?” Bill asked.

“Yes. We... we even have the inklings of a bond forming between us.”

“I see,” Bill said. 

“You don’t approve?”

“I didn’t say that,” Bill replied. “Just be careful and take things slowly. You’re young. There’s no reason to rush into anything. But if Severus is what you want, then he’s welcome in the family as far as I’m concerned.”

“Us, too,” George said. “Though do try to get him to scowl a bit less. It’s not at all intimidating when you’re not in school anymore.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, relieved and gladdened that his adoptive family was being so supportive. “And I’ll try but I don’t make any promises. I can only work so many miracles, you know.”

“That went well,” Severus said after everyone had safely left. 

“I knew they’d help us,” Harry replied.

“I rather meant the part about us.”

“I told you they’d understand. Okay, maybe not understand but at least accept.”

“I suppose Molly doesn’t stand much of a chance now.”

“A chance of what?” Harry frowned.

“Of dissuading you,” Severus replied. “I do know how... strong-willed... she can be. But if most of her children are supporting us...”

“She won’t have any choice,” Harry finished for him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan on this chapter being this short but it just sort of worked out that way.

Snape headed directly up to the Headmaster’s office after his return from the Forbidden Forest. He had pretended to be called so that he might slip away. Voldemort had been quite surprised to see him but as his plan had unfolded he had grown gleeful. Finally that loathsome Potter would be out of his hair for good. Then his takeover could truly begin.

“Tea? Lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked as Snape sat down before his desk.

“No, thank you,” Snape replied surprising Dumbledore with the refusal of even tea. “I have grave news, Headmaster, and I thought I should bring it to you at once.”

“What is it?”

“The Dark Lord had acquired a weapon of great power. I am unsure as to the nature of it but he is convinced it has the power to turn the tide of the war.”

“You don’t think...”

“Headmaster?” Snape prompted when Dumbledore fell silent.

“Could it be a wand, perhaps?”

“A wand?” Snape asked, acting stunned. “Surely no wand in existence has that sort of power.”

“The Elder Wand does.”

“The Elder Wand is but a myth.”

“I assure you, Severus, it is anything but a myth. In fact, it went missing from my quarters a few weeks ago and nothing I have done has been able to locate it since.”

“You think the Dark Lord has somehow gotten his hands on it?”

“Yes,” Dumbledore said firmly. “Now I must find a way to get it back again.”

“Perhaps... perhaps we could... lure him into a trap?” Snape suggested. “He has grown quite confident. It would not be difficult.”

“Are you certain you can get him away from his Death Eaters?”

“If I promise to deliver Potter I am most sure of it.”

“Very well. Make the arrangements to deliver Harry to him. I will arrive shortly thereafter and deal with Voldemort once and for all.”

“What about Potter? I will likely have to bring him and at least appear to turn him over.”

“Do what you must. Harry is not important.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So he fell for it?” Harry asked.

“Completely,” Severus replied. “Even agreeing to turn you over to the Dark Lord until he could arrive.”

“What?” Hermione screeched. “He could kill him before he shows up.”

“And that is why that will not be happening. We will be there but in hiding. If it were up to me, I would leave the lot of you out of it but the Elder Wand must be there or Dumbledore will not show his face.”

“So one more time,” Harry said and quickly went back over the plan. “We get into position then Severus calls Voldemort. About that time Dumbledore should show up having located the wand. We all hang back and let them fight it out and I take on the winner. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” each of them said.

“Good. Severus, could I speak to you for a minute?” The pair retired to their room and Harry closed the door behind them before pulling Severus into his arms. “I want you to listen to me. If it looks like I’m going to lose, you run.” Severus started to shake his head but Harry kept going. “They’ll know you set them up. I can’t bear to think of what they might do to you...”

“And you think I can bear to think of a life devoid of you?” Severus asked gently. “I will not run. This is our stand. We make it together. If the fates are kind, we shall come out of it as we have gone in, if not, then we shall wait for each other.”

“I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“It is the same for me. To finally have found some measure of happiness, I am loathe to see it destroyed but I will do what I must to rid our world of those madmen.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say things went without a hitch would have been a lie. Dumbledore was on them almost as soon as they appirated into the small glade. Luckily, Voldemort was right behind him and Dumbledore soon had his hands full battling the Dark Lord.

As they watched them fight, they spread out around the glade, encircling them and laying down anti-apparition wards to keep them from escaping. The fight was long and bloody but in the end, Dumbledore stood triumphant. When he began to limp toward Voldemort’s body in search of his wand, Harry and Severus stepped out of the trees.

“Hello, Headmaster,” Harry said, the Elder Wand pointed at his chest.

“You!” Dumbledore snarled angrily. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded, his arm steady.

“So what do you intend to do now, my dear boy? No one will believe you and I can protect my mind from any probe the Ministry throws at me.”

“I know, Sir. Which is why there isn’t going to be any Ministry trial. They’d just let you go and hail you as a hero on top of it. I’m sorry, Sir, but I can’t let that happen.”

“Then what do you plan...”

“Avada Kedavra,” Harry whispered softly and watched as green light flared from the end of the wand to strike Dumbledore in the center of his chest.

They arranged the bodies to look like Voldemort had gotten the better of Dumbledore and then Harry had taken him out. They destroyed the wands as well saying it had happened during the duel. Snape had modified each of their memories with the exception of Harry’s to match their story then they had sent for the Order.

It was pandemonium after that. Both Kingsley and Arthur had looked at them a bit askance but with all of their stories corroborating there was little to question. Molly had immediately chastised the lot of them, Severus included, for going off on their own but they simply let her go knowing she would run out of steam eventually.

It was late into the night before the Ministry was finally satisfied with their version of events and let them go. The Weasley’s headed home while those at Hogwarts headed back to their long unseen dorm rooms. All except Harry, that was. He headed straight for Severus’ quarters despite the raised eyebrow of his Head of House. Right now, he didn’t care. He needed his lover and he knew his lover needed him.

“It is over,” Severus said as Harry let himself into his rooms and warded the door behind him.

“Only this part,” Harry said, “I imagine this will all be going on for a while. And we know he’s still got Death Eaters out there.”

“Of which I am one.”

“No, you are not,” Harry countered. “We’ll all testify to that.”

“You are no longer required to stay here,” Severus said. “It is safe for you to return to your dorm.”

“Don’t you want me here anymore?”

“Of course I do,” Severus said before he could stop himself.

“Then why are you trying to send me away? We won. We won and everyone on our side lived. What? Do you think now that it’s over I don’t love you anymore?”

“It would be understandable,” Severus said. “You no longer have need of me.”

“I’ve always had need of you. I always will. I’m not leaving you, Severus. Or did you forget about how we’ve been waking up every morning? Those ants under our skin mean something.”

“I know. I also know that you are young and beautiful and I am... not. You are also the most powerful wizard in all of Britain. You may have your pick of anyone. Why you would want me is a mystery.”

“Because I love you. You’re brave and strong and bloody brilliant. So what if you’re not as young as I am? I don’t care. And I happen to think you’re beautiful.”

“So you still want...”

“To bond with you? More than anything.”

“It won’t be easy. Many will be against it - a former Death Eater and the Boy Who Lived.”

“Nothing good is ever easy,” Harry told him. “And our family will stand behind us. That’s all I care about.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue:

Molly had tears in her eyes as she watched the ceremony. It had taken a lot of convincing on Harry and Severus’ parts to bring her around. It had not been Severus’ Death Eater past but rather his age and their contentious past that had bothered her the most. In the end, it was the forming of the bond between them that had convinced her. That and the overwhelming opinion of most of her children.

Now, she sat dewy-eyed as the two men held hands while Kingsley spoke the ancient words of binding over them that would tie them together forever. The words spoken, Kingsley wound a golden cord around their hands, intertwining it. Once knotted, it disappeared, sealing the bond and their souls from this day forward.

“What now?” Harry asked after kissing his bond-mate.

“Now we begin the rest of our lives.”

End.


End file.
